Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Snape est un Vampire, et par erreur il mord Harry qui se voit 'contrain' de devenir son calice.Cependant Draco est lui un demi Veela et il est bien décidé à avoir Harry comme compagnion. Qui le brun choisira til ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note : **Ne jamais vous lancé dans la lecture de longue fanfics où de long livre lorsque l'envie d'écire vous taraude. Sinon, ça donne ce genre de délire que l'on ne sais pas comment endiguer, ni comment faire avancer. Enfin tout ça pour vous dire que je suis en pleine lecture de 'Armand le Vampire' de Anne Rice et le mélange avec les fics d'Harry Potter ne fait pas bon ménage. Encore un délire à mon actif.

Amiah Nakinnass.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

-Ron ! Réveil toi ! RON !

Le dit Ron se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui afin de voir qui était l'impudent qui avait osé le réveiller. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit son meilleur ami assit prés de lui les deux mains fermement agrippé à ses épaules entrain de le secoué comme un prunier.

-Ron ! Debout ! Je dois absolument te parler !

-Harry ! Harry ! Je suis réveillé !

Harry arrêta tout de suite de secouer son ami et le fixa comme si c'était la fin du monde. Les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude, les joues rougie et la respiration erratique de celui qui venait de courir comme un dératé le brun faisait vraiment peur à voir.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passa d'aussi important pour que tu me réveille comme ça au beau milieux de la nuit ?

Le Gryffondor regarda son ami d'un air désespéré avant de s'effondrer sur lui comme si la Terre entière venait de lui tomber sur les épaules.

-Harry ! Mince qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ron, gémit le dit Harry de façon vraiment las, je crois que je me suis encore mis dans le pétrin...

Le roux le fixa incrédule essayant de comprendre en quoi le fait que son ami se soit encore mit dans le pétrin changeait de d'habitude.

-Et en quoi cela mérite un réveille en pleine nuit ?

-Roooon !

-Quoi ?

Harry se détacha de son ami et le regarda avec une moue désespérée alors que celui ci se levait pour le suivre dans la salle commune. Lorsqu'ils y furent tout les deux le roux fit asseoir le survivant et lui demanda d'une voix plutôt calme de tout lui raconter en détail.

-Comme souvent, j'étais sortit à la recherche d'un peu de paix puisque je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'ai longtemps marché à travers le château et je suis finalement arrivé dans les cachots où j'ai fait une découverte surprenante.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Ron de plus en plus intéressée

-J'ai découvert Snape...

-Et ?

-Et j'ai découvert qu'il...

-Qu'il ?

Harry émit un couinement et inspira fortement avant de terminer sa phrase.

-Il... Snape est... C'est un Vampire !

Ron écarquilla les yeux avant de pouffer de rire sous le regard abattu de l'attrapeur.

-Ca on s'en doutait Harry !

-Ce n'est pas que ça Ron !

-Ah ?

-Il m'a mordu !

Weasley resta interdit devant les dires de son ami et lui demanda de répéter ce que Harry fit avec effrois.

-Il a essayé de te mordre !

-Oui...

-Mais il n'a pas réussi, n'est ce pas ?

-Si... fit le brun désespéré à souhait.

Ronald ouvrit les yeux si grand qu'il cru que ceux ci allaient sortir de leur orbite. Il observa avec attention le cou du Gryffondor et remarqua deux petites traces rougeâtre qui s'estompaient peu à peu.

-Merlin...

-Comme tu dis !

-Et qu'est ce... enfin...qu'est ce qui va se passé maintenant ? Demanda t-il légèrement affolé.

-Harry va devenir le 'serviteur' de Snape, ou alors son Calice fit une troisième voix.

Les deux garçon se retournèrent d'un même geste et tombèrent nez à nez avec Hermione qui les regardaient les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Elle s'avança en prenant soin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans la sa robe de nuit et elle vint s'accroupir devant Harry. Avec précaution elle lui pris le visage et regarda avec plus d'attention les deux petite marque qui n'étaient plus à présent que deux petits points sur le cou de leur ami.

-'mione ! Gégnit le brun.

-Il n'a pas d'autre solution ? Demanda Ron.

-Oh si, il y a deux autres mais je crains qu'elles ne soient pas envisageables.

-Quelles sont elles ? S'emporta Harry.

La jeune fille se leva et regarda son ami avant de dire d'un ton savant tout ce qu'elle savait sur les morsure de Vampire.

-Tout cela pour dire que mis à par devenir son serviteur ou son calice il ne te reste qu'à mourir où à devenir toi même un vampire.

Le visage des deux garçons se décomposèrent alors qu'Hermione sourirait de façon compatissante.

-Mais... Je veux pas moi !

-La solution la plus avantageuse pour toi serai de devenir son Calice Harry.

-Mais 'mione t'es folle ! Il va pas devenir la réserve de nourriture personnel de Snape !

-Et puis je ne veux pas être son objet sexuel moi !

La Gryffondor regarda ses deux vis à vis et soupira profondément, ça n'allait pas être simple avec eux...

Lorsque le jour se leva sur Poudlard on pouvait apercevoir dans la salle commune des Serpentard un élève furax qui arpentait la salle depuis déjà un bon moment sous les yeux endormi d'un autre élève qui se retenait de plus en plus difficilement de bailler.

-Dray, par pitié, arrête de faire les cent pas, tu me donne mal au coeur.

-Mais tu ne comprend pas Blaise ! Je suis finit !

-D'accord, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas en creusant une tranchée que tu va réussir à te sauvé de ce mauvais pas.

-Mais pourquoi moi !

Et c'est repartit pensa le Serpentard avec une pointe d'agacement. Inconscient des pensées meurtrière de son ami, Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentard et héritier des Malfoy continuait à se lamenter et à creuser sa tranché tout en maudissant son étoile de l'avoir fait naître moitié Veela.

-Pourquoi faut il que ma mère soit l'une de ses créatures répugnante ! Se plaignait il Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi LUI ?

N'écoutant même plus ce que disait son ami Blaise avait fermé les yeux et commençait à se laissé glisser dans les limbe du sommeil lorsqu'il sentit le souffle du blond sur son visage. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Draco qui n'était plus que deux lac d'acier.

-Dit le tout de suite si je t'ennuies. Fit le blond d'une voix plein de menace que ne releva pas le brun.

-Tu m'ennuies. Répondit simplement l'autre Serpentard. Ce qui eu pour effet de déstabiliser Draco. C'est vrai quoi ! Tu es un demi Veela, l'une des plus belle créature qui puisse exister. Tu as pus avoir qui tu voulais, tu en étais content et maintenant que ta nature te dicte de prendre un compagnon tu en fait tout un fromage !

-Pas n'importe quel compagnon ! Contra le blond.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai que Harry Potter est un garçon vraiment très mal foutu ! Draco Malfoy ! Cessez de faire votre enfant Gâté maintenant !

Draco se fit tout petit face à son ami et tenta un petit 'mais' qui mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa le regard meurtrier d'un Zabini en manque de sommeil. Le Serpentard se leva ensuite de son siège et monta dans son dortoir afin de prendre une bonne douche et se préparer pour les cours qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui.

-Oh faite Draco. Contrôle tes instincts, nous avons Potion avec les Gryffondor en dernière heure aujourd'hui ! Cria t-il depuis le haut des escaliers.

Le serpentard blond maugréa encore de sa condition de, je cite, 'plus malchanceux de l'univers' et finit par monter se préparer à son tour.

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle les élèves arrivaient par petit groupe et prenaient place en silence visiblement encore endormit. Ce qui n'était malheureusement pas le cas d'un certain homme des cachots qui lui était en ce moment même en pleine 'discussion' avec le directeur de l'établissement.

-Professeur je...

-Severus, combien de fois devrais je vous dire que ce n'est pas grave. Ça peu arriver à tout le monde de perdre momentanément le contrôle de sois.

-Mais Professeur je l'ai mordu ! Gémit presque le directeur des Serpentard.

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas tué.

Severus resta sans voix devant un tel comportement, surtout venant de l'illustre Albus Dumbledore, détenteur du titre de Merlin Première Classe. Le même Albus Dumbledore qui savourait avec délectation sa part de tarte au citron.

-Professeur Dumbledore, sur votre respect, les morsures de Vampire entraîne un comportement anormale chez l'humain qui a été mordu.

-A moins qu'il ne devienne votre Calice. Cela fait longtemps maintenant que je vous demande d'en prendre un Severus.

-Mais il s'agit de Potter ! S'ingéra le professeur Snape.

-Si Harry est d'accord je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

-Mais je ne veux pas !

Le regard pétillant de Dumbledore quitta sa pâtisserie et se posa lentement dans celui du professeur qui tenta malgré tout de rester calme et de garder son masque glacial.

-Severus, il serait dommage qu'Harry devienne une goule vous ne pensez pas ?

-...

-Et le fait d'être votre serviteur lui serait bien trop épouvantable. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne vous reste à tout les deux que cette solution.

-Faire de Potter mon Calice...

Severus réfléchissait à toute vitesse tentant de trouver une solution à tout cela tout en se maudissant pour ce moment de faiblesse où il avait trouvé le Gryffondor tellement l'appétissant... D'ailleurs, plus il repensait à ce cou pâle et chaud ; à ce liquide brûlant qui déferlait sur sa langue avant de glisser dans sa gorge ; plus il se souvenait des gémissements de Potter plus il avait envie de recommençer ; de reprendre possession de se sang métallique à la saveur si recherché. Plus il avait envie de sentir à nouveau la peau du jeune homme frémir sous ses doigts tendis qu'il se sentait peu à peu vidé. Severus en gémi presque rien qu'à cette pensé. Il ouvrit alors ses yeux qu'il n'eu pas conscience d'avoir fermé et posa à nouveau son regard sur la grande salle, son regard s'attardant malgré lui à la place du Gryffondor dont l'odeur si légère titillait ses sens depuis la veille. Il fit alors par délaisser la table des rouges et ors pour fixer à nouveau le directeur et hocher la tête.

-Je... vais y réfléchir.

-Je vous fait confiance pour cela mon cher Severus. Fit Dumbledore avant de reporter toute son attention sur son petit déjeuné.

Lorsque Draco et sa bande entra dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre leur petit déjeuné ils ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence du si célèbre Trio de Gryffondor. Le regard du blond s'attarda à la place qu'occupait habituellement le brun et un minuscule sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa ni à Pansy, ni à Blaise qui se firent un sourire complice avant de prendre chacun un côté de se cher Draco.

-Alors Draco, on est tout triste que son Riry ne sois pas encore là... commença Blaise.

-Où alors on est tout content parce que la place porte encore son odeur ? Termina Pansy un large sourire aux lèvres.

Tout deux eurent droit à un regard noir Made in Malfoy avant que celui ci ne leur fasse lâcher ses bras.

-Fermez la vous deux !

-Ouuuu... Attention Malfoy grincheux à l'horizon. Railla le Serpentard Brun.

-Tous aux abris ! La demi Veela va faire un carnage ! Se moqua Pansy.

Draco ne fit pas attention à eux car son regard se porta automatiquement vers les portes de la grande salle que venait de passé sa némésis et futur compagnon.

-Allô !

-La Terre appelle planète Malfoy !

-Y a quelqu'un ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de leur ami les deux Serpentard suivirent le regard du blond et tomba sur un Potter en train de s'asseoir et alors il comprirent.

-Bas on a plus qu'à attendre. Fit Pansy.

Le cerveau de Draco était totalement déconnecté de tout ce qui se passé en dehors des gestes fluide et gracieux de son Potty. A travers ses yeux le moindre battement de cils du garçon devenait un véritable appelle à aller le retrouver et à l'embrasser comme un affamé. Lorsqu'il le vit se pencher pour s'asseoir ce fut comme si tout se déroulait au ralentis ; Harry mettait une telle pureté dans ses gestes que même lorsqu'il se retrouva tête la première dans son bol de lait après avoir trébucher au moment de s'asseoir un avait l'air aussi beau que coiffé et prés à sortir en soirée. Un soupire de pure bonheur passa les lèvres du blond avant que celui ci ne pus le retenir et il n'eut même pas conscience d'avoir posé son coude sur ses toasts tant il était hypnotisé.

Draco Malfoy n'était pas le seul à être hypnotisé par l'arrivée du brun aux yeux verts. La preuve, Severus ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son entrée dans le réfectoire, le brun était si beau, si désirable. Le professeur du se faire violence pour ne pas se lever d'un bon et planté ses canines dans la peau si tendre de son élève et déguster la saveur du liquide vitale de l'adolescent. Un sang emplie d'amour d'une pureté sans égale. Un sang de vierge comme il l'aimait, un sang si rare en ces temps corrompu. Severus ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du cou où il voyait avec une précision à faire peur la carotide où pulsait avec forte l'objet de toute son attention. L'odeur de son futur Calice emplissait ses narine avec force et anéantissait toutes les autres odeurs de la pièce. Le professeur se sentait ivre, ivre et pourtant incroyablement lucide. Tout son attention fixé sur Potter il ne repris conscience du reste que lorsque le Directeur lui intima de se rasseoir correctement. En effet, sans même s'en rendre compte il avait commencé à se lever, sans doute dans le but d'aller boire à la source du brun. Obéissant au sage Severus se rassit et força son regard à quitter son élève afin de se concentrer à nouveau comme il pus sur sa nourriture.

De son côté Harry n'en menait pas large. Depuis son entré dans la Grande salle avec Ron et Hermione il avait sentit le regard de son professeur sur lui et cela le mettait incroyablement mal à l'aise. De plus il sentait un autre regard sur lui mais il n'arrivait à identifier l'origine de celui ci. Lorsque Le brun s'assit il glissa et se rattrapa mal ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire embrasser son bol de lait. Bien sûr Ron éclata de rire sous les remarques consternées d'Hermione qui lui passa avec gentillesse une serviette de table avec laquelle il pus s'essuyer. Une fois cela fait il regarda avec application le bol à moitié vide devant lui, cherchant par tout les moyens à se soustraire au regard de son professeur qui le brûlait comme il n'aurait jamais cru.

-Harry, tu as remarquer comment Snape te regarde. Chuchota Ron.

-Comment veut tu que je ne le remarque pas. Répliqua Harry avec une pointe de mauvaise humeurs.

-Il doit avoir pris sa décision te concernant. Dit simplement Hermione après avoir reposer son bol.

Deux paire d'yeux se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea attendant visiblement une explication. Elle soupira devant tant de non connaissance et commença son cours :

-N'avez vous rien écouté en DCFM ? Vous pensiez peut être que c'était la personne qui a été mordu qui décide de ce qu'elle veut être ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda timidement Harry.

-Bien sûr que non ! Fit elle. C'est le vampire qui décide.

-Mais on peux quand même donné son avis non ?

Hermione hocha la tête de droite à gauche et repris ses explication un peu plus bas.

-Non. La 'victime' n'a rien à redire de la décision du vampire. Une fois qu'elle à été mordu elle est soumise à la volonté de celui ci.

-Ca veux dire que Harry doit faire tout ce que Snape lui demandera ?

-Oui et non. Dit elle. Harry est libre de faire ses propres choix, seulement si Snape à décidé de faire de lui un autre Vampire il ne pourra pas dire non.

-Mais je ne veux pas moi !

-Je sais, mais ça m'étonnerais qu'il va vouloir une chose pareil. Et puis Dumbledore ne le laissera pas faire. Ce qui nous ramène à ce que je vous ai dis hier soir. Où Harry deviendra le serviteur de Snape et là Ron tu as raison, Harry devra faire tout ce qu'il lui dira de faire sans rechigner. Où Harry deviendra son Calice et là il n'aura qu'à se laissé faire au moment où Snape lui prendra du sang.

-Mais et pour...

-L'acte sexuel ?

-hum. Acquiesça Harry.

-Et bien vous devrez le faire. Tu ne pourra pas t-y refuser...

A suivre demain !

* * *

Alors comment vous avez trouvé ce premier chapitre ?

Alors d'après vous avec qui Harry va t-il finir Snape (bien qu'il devra être son calice) où bien Draco (qui l'a, malgré lui, choisi comme compagnon) ? Ou bien alors avec les deux ?

Héhé moi je sais

A la prochaine. Et laissé des review ! please !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

lilyunatat : merci de beaucoup aimé ça me fait drôlement plaisir. J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre là aussi

Ewilan Potter: héééé ! Mais je veux pas être méchante moa ! lol en tout cas ça me fait drôlement plaisir de vous voir aimer.

lyly : Je dois avoué que je voudrais vraiiiiiiiiment le faire finir avec les deux

Moira Serpy-Griffy: Et bas comme ça on est deux !

yumeni : Viva les Happy end ! Et j'espère que tu continuera à aimer.

Archangel.gaia: Tu es bien sûr de toi - En ce qui concerne Anne Rice, je suis en pleine lecture de 'Armand' comme je l'ai dit. Qui lit ce bouquin ne pourra plus jamais dire qu'il n'y a pas d'histoire homosexuel dans les livres de cette chère dame Rice. Sinon, tu es au courant qu'il y a une new chronique des Vampire ? Où plutôt une suite à 'Le sang et l'or' ? C'est 'Le domaine Blackwood' et 'Cantique Sanglante'. Lestat à décider de venir un saint dans 'Cantique' je les début est trop drôle (Et non je ne fait pas de pub ! )

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Harry avait passé la plus mauvaise journée de toute sa vie. Partout où il allait il avait la désagréable impression d'être suivit et cela ne c'était pas arrangé avec les soudaines apparitions d'un Malfoy qui semblait de fort méchante humeur. Cependant celui ci ne l'avait pas attaqué, au contraire, et semblait même s'être parfois forcé pour l'insulté lui et ses amis ce qui intrigua beaucoup Hermione qui n'eu pas la joie de rabattre le clapet du blondinet après que celui ci l'ai traité de 'Sang de Bourbe'. Mais tout cela n'étaient que détail car ce qui tracassait véritablement le brun était leur cour de potion qui aurait lieu dans à approximativement douze minutes maintenant.

-Dites, vous pensez que je dois vraiment allez en cours ? Supplia Harry.

-Oui ! Il ne pourra rien te faire devant les autres élèves. Répliqua Hermione.

-Mais si il me demande de rester après le cours ?

-Et bien tu restera.

-Et si il me saute dessus et qu'il me vide de mon sang.

-Ce n'est pas une option. Répondis la brune légèrement agacée de se répéter toute les trois minutes.

Les deux garçons se laissèrent distancé par la bibliophile qui ne semblait faire attention à eux que pour vérifier qu'ils ne lui avaient pas faussé compagnie et commencèrent ensemble à médire sur le compte de ce pauvre professeur Snape qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, sauf un peu de sang. Hélas leurs réflexions furent coupées par un éclat de voix qu'ils devinèrent sans mal appartenir à la face de Pékinois de notre cher Serpentard...

-Ça suffit maintenant Draco ! Tu t'es plein TOUTE la journée tu n'en as pas un peu assez !

Hermione fut la première à se faire repérer et à faire cesser les cries de la Serpentard, mais elle n'y fit visiblement pas attention et continua sa route jusqu'à être bloquée par Blaise qui lui souriait 'innocemment'.

-Bonjour Granger. Fit il en instant bien sur le 'Granger' comme si ce fut trop dégoûtant.

La jeune fille ne pris pas la peine de répondre que déjà Harry intimait au Serpentard de la laisser tranquille.

Draco n'en menait, en ce moment, par large. Il était tiraillé entre sa nature de Serpentard qui lui sommait de faire taire ce petit Gryffondor stupide et son côté Veela qui lui ordonnait de le prendre dans ses bras immédiatement afin de calmer le pauvre Potter. N'écoutant ni l'un ni l'autre de ses 'côté' Draco s'appuya nonchalamment au mur de brique et ne lâcha pas Harry du regard. Il ne pus que le trouvait plus beau que jamais, baguette en main, le visage légèrement déformé par ce qui semblais être de la colère. Ses yeux vert scintillaient bien plus que d'habitude et le blond ne pus s'empêcher de ce demander si ces yeux pouvaient être aussi brillant lors d'un orgasme. Cette pensé fut suffisante pour l'horrifier et le faire se redresser sans attendre. Il n'était pas question que Potter lui fasse avoir ce genre de pensé, même il était destiné à être son compagnon !

-Il n'en ai pas question ! Cria t-il à Potter suivant le cour de ses pensés quelques marécageuse.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui ; tous plus interrogateur les uns que les autres mais cela ne dérangea pas plus que ça le blond qui ne fixait que sa némésis.

-Qu'est qui n'est pas question Malfoy ? Demanda un Harry totalement perdu.

-Que tu me fasse avoir ce genre de pensé ! Tu n'es qu'un Gryffondor stupide Potter ! Un Saint Potty, sauveur de l'humanité ! Un insecte dangereux et mortel ! Cria t-il sous le regard éberlué des personnes présentes.

-Tu as perdu de t'as verbe habituelle Malfoy. Fit remarquer le roux non sans un sourire provocateur.

-Ferme la Weasel !

Et sur ce Draco se détourna et alla aussi vite et aussi dignement qu'il le pus loin du groupe de rouge et or rapidement suivit par un Blaise et une Pansy au bord du fou rire.

Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, fixant l'endroit où était partit les Serpentard avant que la brune ne demande d'un voix tremblante d'incompréhension :

-Qu'est ce qui lui arrive à Malfoy là ?

-Va savoir... fit Ronald avant de regarder sa montre magique à son poignet. Mais on a plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher si on le pas faire perdre des points à Gryffodor. Le cour de Snape commence dans trois minutes !

-Au non... fit Harry qui avait, pour un temps, oublié le fameux cour.

Pendant que ses élèves 'bien aimé' se lamentaient des deux heures qu'ils auraient bientôt avec l'homme des cachots, le dit homme des cachots réfléchissait à un moyen de faire comprendre au Gryffondor stupide qu'il l'avait choisie pour Calice. Severus avait déjà des tonnes de plan en réserve, mais aucun n'était visiblement assez directe pour que Harry comprenne qu'il était destiné à devenir son Calice. Pour faire comprendre à un Gryffondor quelque chose, il fallait penser comme un Gryffondor ; hors lorsque l'on est un Serpentard ce n'était pas chose facile. Abandonnant momentanément le cour de ses pensés Severus alla vers la porte de la classe et la regarda avec lassitude. Il savait que le brun serait derrière, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne serait pas tout seul et donc qu'il aurait à se retenir de lui sauté dessus pendant deux longues heures. Soupirant le maître des potions se repris et ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte de la salle de classe, manquant de peu de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Son éternel masque froid plaqué sur le visage il ordonna aux élèves d'entré et de s'installer en silence. Au moment où Harry passa prés de lui Severus du fermer les yeux afin de ne pas apercevoir la peau pâle et tentatrice de son élève. Il rejeta légèrement sa tête en arrière, comme pour se libéré de l'odeur fruité de son repas resta ainsi encore quelques seconde après le départ de celui ci. Visiblement ce cours allait être plus compliqué que prévue. Une fois que tout les élèves furent installer et prés à commencer le cours le professeur tapota le tableau de sa baguette et fit apparaître les instructions de la potion du jour.

-Vous avez deux heures pour la réaliser. Je ne veux aucun bruit, les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoins se trouve sur la table devant vous.

Tendis que les élèves se levaient pour aller prendre leur ingrédient la voix du professeur retenti une seconde fois et les firent sursauté.

-oh, monsieur Malfoy, le directeur à demandé à vous voir dans son bureau à la fin du cour. Fit il avec ce qui aurait pus passé pour une pointe de douceur. Quand à vous Potter, vous resterez à la fin de l'heure. J'ai quelques mots à vous dire.

Snape vit avec délice son élève élève frissonner d'appréhension et il se dit que finalement le meilleurs moyen de le lui faire comprendre serait de lui montrer. Fier de son idée il alla s'asseoir à son bureau bien décidé à corriger au moins une copie.

Ce cour fut le plus long et le plus difficile à suivre que Draco n'ai jamais connu. Il ne devait la réussite de sa potion qu'à la bonté de Zabini qui s'était gentiment occupé de la faire tendis que Draco marmonnait dans son coins qu'il haïssait Potter et qu'il détestait sa condition de semis Veela.

-Et bien ce ne sera pas simple de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peux vivre sans son compagnon à celui là. Fit Blaise au bout de la première demi heure.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, ce fut comme une libération ; si bien que Draco n'attendis même pas ses amis et se précipita dehors afin de fuir l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour ce démon de Potter. Il marcha avec rage jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et donna le mot de passe qu'il avait reçut à la va vite de son parrain et frappa à la porte.

Le professeur avait presque bondi de sa chaise lorsqu'il avait entendu les cloches libératrice. Ces deux heures avaient été un véritable supplice. Il ne savait plus où donné de la tête il allait devenir fou. La seule pensé qui résonnait dans sa tête était celle qui lui ordonnait de bondir sur Potter et de lui prendre son sang à grande gorgées jusqu'à ce que l'enfant s'écroule dans ses bras vidé et affaiblie. Secouant violemment la tête de droite à gauche Severus donna rapidement le mot de passe du bureau du directeur à un Draco qui sortait en flèche et se s'intéressa à nouveau au petit brun qui essayait de convaincre ses amis de ne pas l'attendre. Il attendit patiemment que les élèves sortent de la classe avant de bloquer la porte à l'aide d'un sort ne quittant pas son regard des émeraudes de son repas sur pattes. Au moment où il fut certain que le Gryffondor n'avait pas d'issu il s'approcha de lui flottant presque au dessus du sol. Il s'amusa un long moment de voir le garçon reculer à chacun de ses pas et fut bien aise de le bloquer enfin contre le mur du fond de classe. Leur regards se jaugèrent un instant avant que la voix sombre et glacé du professeur ne rompe l'irréalité de la situation.

-Potter... J'ai pris ma décision vous concernant.

Il vit avec un plaisir malsain le garçon frissonner de la tête aux pieds à l'entente de sa voix légèrement roque et il l'entendit sans le voir.

-Vous allez faire de moi votre serviteur ?

Sa voix était tremblante d'une peur contenue et cela attira encore plus Severus qui se retenait à grand peine de lui sauté dessus et de le vider comme l'aurait fait un vulgaire assassin. Au contraire il se rapprocha un peu plus du cou de son élève et ne fit que le lécher presque avec tendresse.

-Non. Fut sa simple réponse.

Il sentit le brun se tendre et il en sourit avant de passer à nouveau sa langue sur le cou de son élève.

-J'ai choisie la seconde solution. Fit il avant de mordre violemment la peau tendre d'Harry.

La douleur que provoqua les dents de son professeur lorsqu'elles entrèrent en lui ne dura pas longtemps ; elle fit rapidement place à un plaisir plus intense encore que la nuit précédente. Le survivant se laissa totalement aller à l'étrange étreinte du vampire, les sensation était assez bizarre. Il avait la curieuse impression de ne plus rien sentir d'autre que le liquide qui le quittait pour aller se perdre en Severus et même temps il ne sentait que trop les mains de l'homme se poser sur lui et le caresser. Chaque gorgé que lui arrachait la créature décuplaient ses sensations. Sans trop savoir à quel moment il l'avait fait et comment il l'avait fait, le Gryffondor se retrouva accroché aux épaules de son professeur pris d'un plaisir qui le faisait haleter et gémir malgré lui. Un grognement de satisfaction lui parvint alors que ses yeux se plissait avec encore plus de fièvre à la recherche d'un plaisir qu'il sentait se tarir au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'égrainaient. Lorsque tout s'arrêta il se laissa glisser et fut recueilli par les bras de son professeur à présent repus. L'homme avait un petit sourire rouge aux lèvres et sa voix était nettement plus profonde lorsqu'il s'adressa à nouveau au brun.

-Je ferais de vous mon Calice Monsieur Potter. Êtes vous d'accord ?

Harry ne se sentait plus la force de répondre ; il n'avait qu'une envie celle de se perdre dans un amas de coussins en soie et d'y reposer pour l'éternité au côté de son vampire. Cependant il se força et ce ne fut qu'un misérable 'oui' à peine soufflé qu'entendis Severus avant que son élève et désormais réserve de sang ne s'évanouisse dans ses bras. Les souvenirs du baisé du vampire encore présent dans les limbe de sa semis inconscience, Harry ne pus s'empêcher de comparer la morsure avec un suçon, en vérité c'était la même chose, bien que incroyablement plus profond et plus désirable.

Severus souleva le garçon comme si il ne s'agissait que d'un sac de plume et le porta à ses appartement afin qu'il puisse s'y reposer. L'envie de reprendre possession du sang du survivant le tenaillait encore mais il y résista au moins le temps de le porter à son lit où reposait des draps sombre léger à la douceur sans égale. Severus ne s'empêcha pas de détailler le presque adulte allongé devant lui et un fin rictus pris possession de ses lèvres tendis que ses doigts pâle s'emparaient de la main molle du Gryffondor et que ses lèvres se posèrent sur le poignée de son invité. Ses dents déchirèrent la peau tendre et il savoura une nouvelle fois le liquide chaud et succulent qui lui emplissait la gorge et décuplait ses sens. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit une caresse invisible sur son épaule et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il reposa la main de son élève afin de le laissé à son repos bien mérité. Il ne lui restait plus à présent qu'à attendre le réveil de celui qui a survécu afin de lui donné une potion et faire du garçon son calice. Il avait déjà hâte d'y être...

Le blond et le directeur était en grande discussion depuis que celui ci avait ouvert la porte du bureau directorial. Draco n'avait guère été étonné du fait que Dumbledore soit au courant de sa 'particularité', c'était tout à fait normale pour le directeur de Poudlard ; la molécule de Glucose ambulante à barbe, l'omniscient de ces murs. Mais ce qui avait réellement surpris le blond ce fut l'ignorance du détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin première classe quant à qui était le compagnon désigné de Malfoy. N'ayant pas été mis au courant de la découverte du compagnon de semis Veela Dumby en avait donc déduit qu'il devrait aidé le jeune Malfoy à se mettre avec lui.

-JVous avez sûrement un compagnon à l'heure actuel, je me trompe ? Fit le vieux ses yeux bleu plus pétillant que jamais.

-Non et oui monsieur. Fit Draco la mine un peu défaite. Je crains que mon futur compagnon ne sache pas encore qu'il m'est destiné.

-Et de qui s'agit il ? Demanda Albus afin de savoir qui il allait devoir forcer...euh... aider.

-Harry Potter. Fit simplement le Serpentard.

Albus en recracha presque le bonbon qu'il avait en bouche et se rattrapa au bureau pour ne pas tomber. Il fixa Draco pour voir si celui ci plaisantait ou pas et il fut déçu de ne pas y trouvé le moindre amusement autre que celui pour sa petite prestation. Rare étaient les fois où lui : Albus Dumbledore était surpris mais là c'était pour lui une très grande surprise. Il savait que Draco était un Demi Veela, ce n'était pas très compliqué à savoir, mais de là à ce que le compagnon désigné à Draco soit Harry Potter... Le même Harry Potter qui devait être au moment ils parlaient en train de devenir le calice de Severus Snape. Cette pensé fit pâlir dangereusement le directeur qui se rassit dignement et regarda Draco une nouvelle fois.

-Harry Potter ? Répéta t-il.

-Harry Potter. Confirma le blond.

Dans quel pétrin venait il de ce fourrer pensa Draco alors qu'il regardait Dumbledore s'agitait silencieusement devant lui.

-Je sais que cela peut paraître bizarre, mais je n'ai en aucun choisie que Potter soit mon compagnon.

-Je n'en doute pas Monsieur Malfoy, mais il se trouve que Harry a déjà certaine... comment dire... obligation envers un autre sorcier.

Le sang du blond ne fit pas un tour qu'il se leva et abattit violemment ses mains sur le bureau de Dumbledore qui ne sursauta pas.

-Un autre sorcier ? Qui ! Un autre Veela ! Répondez ! Ordonna le blond alors qu'Albus se demandait si il devait dire la vérité où la demi vérité.

-Ce n'est pas un autre Veela Draco. Vous savez pourtant que deux Veela ne peuvent pas avoir le même compagnon.

-Alors de qui s'agit il ? Et quels genres d'obligation ? Demanda le Serpentard sans relever l'utilisation de son prénom.

Le directeur lui demanda posément de se rasseoir et il entrepris de lui expliquer calmement les choses. Ce qui n'était pas simple avec un demi Veela extrêmement possessif.

-Harry à déjà des obligation disons... corporel... avec un autre sorcier.

-Que voulez vous dire par 'corporel' ! S'emporta une nouvelle fois de blond.

-Je veux dire qu'il se doit d'être le...

-Albus je... fit une voix qui s'interrompit en voyant que Dumbledore n'était pas seul.

Albus remercia Merlin de lui avoir envoyer Minerva et se leva d'un bon afin d'accueillir comme il se devait sa libératrice.

-Pardonnez moi, je ne savais pas que vous étiez occupé, je repasserais plus tard. Fit elle en s'empressant de sortir.

-Oh non Minerva ! Vous ne me déranger absolument pas, j'expliquais simplement à Monsieur Malfoy que son compagnon lui était inaccessible.

-Compagnon ? Répéta le professeur de métamorphose intrigué.

-Oui, comprenez que monsieur Malfoy est un demi Veela de par sa mère et que le compagnon qu'il a choisie s'avère être Harry.

-Harry ? Fit elle incrédule. Harry Potter ?

-Non Harry Michigan ! Bien sûr Harry Potter ! Fit Draco qui attendait toujours la fin des explications de Dumbledore.

-Monsieur Malfoy ! Langage !

Le blond n'en avait cure et regardait les deux adultes discutaient entre eux avant de se tourner finalement vers lui simplement pour poursuivre leur discussion.

-Mais enfin Albus, vous savez que l'on ne peux refuser à un Veela son compagnon ! Il en mourrait !

-Je le sais très bien Minerva, mais il se trouve qu'Harry est le calice de Severus. Chuchota t-il à sa collègue.

-Comment ! Fit elle plus que surprise.

-C'est assez compliqué. Comprenez donc ma position. Je ne peux pas éloigner Harry de Severus, ils en souffriraient tout les deux.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas non plus éloigné Draco de Harry ! Draco en mourrait et Harry souffrirait lui aussi d'être oppresser de la sorte.

Ils continuèrent leur messes basse pendant encore quelques minute jusqu'à ce que excédé Draco finissent par se lever et leur jeter un regard noir.

-Je vous ferais rappeler que je suis ici ! Et que si vous ne voulez plus rien me dire je vais sortir de ce bureau et aller dire à MON COMPAGNON qu'il m'appartient désormais.

-Et vous faire étrangler par un vampire trop protecteur monsieur Malfoy. Rajouta Minerva un rire aux lèvres.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Je ne le lui avais pas encore dit Minerva. Fit un Albus quasi désespéré.

Le blond qui commençait à comprendre quels étaient les 'obligations corporel' de son compagnon serra les points de rage et fixa son professeur d'un oeil mauvais.

-Severus ! Harry est devenue le calice de mon parrain ! C'est ça ! Hurla t-il dans le bureau.

Les deux adultes ne purent qu'acquiescer tendis que Draco tentait de forcer le passage pour sortir.

-Il n'est pas question que je le laisse à cet homme des cachots ! Harry est à moi ! Et à MOI SEUL ! Gronda t-il.

-Monsieur Malfoy...

-Silence ! Hurla t-il

-DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY ! Tonna une troisième voix que le blond analysa tout de suite comme étant celle de son ennemis.

-TOI ! Parrain Indigne ! Comment as tu osé t'emparer de MON compagnon !

-Compagnon ? Répéta Severus en comprenant que Draco avait enfin trouvé sa moitié.

Le regard du blond lanssait des éclaires alors que le maître des potions comprenait qu'il était dans une position assez délicate maintenant.

-Harry Potter est ton compagnon Draco ? Demanda t-il en contrôlant à merveille ses sentiments allant du rire au rire très jaune.

-Oui ! Fit le ton sec de draco.

-Albus je crois que nous allons avoir des problèmes... fit la voix de Minerva tendit que l'homme en noir se retournait vers eux sûrement dans le but d'obtenir une quelconque explication.

-Vous... fit la voix trèèèèèèèèèèès noir du professeur.

A suivre ! Alors verdict ?

* * *

Laissez un petit commentaire please !

Comme d'habitude je pense, la suite demain, sauf problème. Allez voir dans mon profile pour vérifier

Bizz.

Amiah


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Merci à tous de lire et d'aimer mes histoires ! J'espère que ça va continuer encore et encore et encore et encore... Laissez des commentaires, ça me fait trop plaisir.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3

_-Harry Potter est ton compagnon Draco ? Demanda t-il en contrôlant à merveille ses sentiments allant du rire au rire très jaune._

_-Oui ! Fit le ton sec de draco._

_-Albus je crois que nous allons avoir des problèmes... fit la voix de Minerva tendit que l'homme en noir se retournait vers eux sûrement dans le but d'obtenir une quelconque explication._

_-Vous... fit la voix trèèèèèèèèèèès noir du professeur._

Le professeur McGonagall tenta une retraite stratégique mais malheureusement elle fut elle aussi considéré comme une conspiratrice à la solde du directeur fou et irresponsable et fut coincé dans le bureau.

-Vous le saviez ! Vous saviez qu'il était le compagnon de Draco ! Et vous avez quand même fait en sorte qu'il devienne mon calice ! S'emporta le maître des potions.

-Alors tu ne nie même pas ! Traître ! S'emporta à son tour le blond.

-Je nierai quoi ? Que ce Gryffondor dégénéré est devenu ma réserve de sang personnel ?

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça !

-Et pourquoi ? Il est m'appartient.

-Il est à MOI !

-Messieurs... tenta le directeur ce qui lui valu deux regards noir.

Les deux prétendant au titre de propriétaire de Harry Potter se faisaient face et se regardaient en chien de faillance tandis que le directeur sagement assit à sa place les regardait en dégustant un petit bonbon. Ce fut alors Minerva qui lâcha la bombe qui fit taire toute conversation et qui manqua de faire s'étouffer Bubus.

-Et si vous le preniez tout les deux.

-QUOI ? Demandèrent trois voix.

La directrice des Rouges et ors se fit toute petite à l'issu de cet éclat de voix et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège alors que les deux Serpentard se fixaient l'air mauvais.

-Il n'est pas question que je laisse ce... Truc infâme toucher à mon compagnon !

Le maître des potions garda son calme si difficilement retrouvé et regarda son filleul de haut. Il eu un reniflement dédaigneux avant de sortir d'un ample mouvement de cape.

-Je n'ai pas à obéir à un morveux. Fit il avant de claquer la porte qui s'ouvrit et claqua de nouveau peu après.

Le blond se précipita dehors à l'entente des paroles de son parrain et s'empressa de le retenir avant que celui ne descende.

-Comment ça Morveux ? Demanda t-il méchamment

-... L'adulte ne pris pas la peine de répondre et fixa ses prunelles onyx dans l'acier des yeux de son vis à vis.

Malfoy semblait s'être lui aussi calmé, bien que la colère et la possessivité ce lisait dans son regard. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le garçon si soigné que Severus avait l'habitude de voir, au contraire, cette fois il semblait si... humain. Ses cheveux étaient désordonnés et lui retombaient devant les yeux en de fines mèches agaçantes ; ses joues étaient rosie par les récents cris qu'il eut poussés et sa respiration était encore un peu laborieuse. Cette vision de son filleul fit envie au vampire qui malgré lui combla rapidement la distance qui le séparait du blond. Il ne fit même pas attention au fait que Draco ne le regardait plus avec colère mais plutôt avec appréhension tendit qu'il approchait encore jusqu'à faire toucher leur torse. Trop fier pour reculer le Serpentard était néanmoins tremblant ce qui fit sourire le prédateur qui se baissa légèrement afin de lui susurrer quelques mots.

-Que tu sois Veela ou fils de Dieux, cela ne m'empêcherais pas de faire de toi ma nourriture mon beau. Alors si tu veux rester en vie, tu as plutôt intérêt à te montrer plus partageur.

Le brun agrémenta ses paroles d'une petite caresse sur la gorge de son élève avant de se relever et retourner dans le couloir laissant derrière lui un Draco aux sentiments confus. Severus avança un bon moment, s'enfonçant à nouveau dans les profondeur de l'école lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau la présence du fils de son ami non loin de lui. Soupirant presque il n'y fit pas attention, se concentrant sur sa discussion manqué avec le directeur et sur un bon moyen de se venger de cet incompétent. Il venait simplement lui dire qu'il s'était 'enfin' décidé à prendre le Gryffondor pour Calice et voilà qu'il apprenait que ce même Gryffondor était destiné à Draco. Pour rien au monde Severus n'aurait voulu causé du tord au semi Veela car, malgré leur nature si diamétralement opposé, les deux hommes se ressemblaient beaucoup ; aucun des deux ne pouvaient vivre sans celui qu'ils eurent choisie. Hors, le destin avait voulu qu'ils choisissent tout les deux Harry. Le maître des potions soupira alors qu'il s'arrêtait brutalement dans le couloir et se retournait lentement comme pour ne par peur de se qu'il allait trouvait derrière lui.

-Draco. Fit il lorsqu'il vit la tête blonde à moitié dans une alcôve.

-Professeur Snape. Répondit celui ci de mauvaise volonté.

-Si vous voulez savoir où se trouve Harry, il est dans mes appartements. A présent veuillez ne plus me suivre. Sevy entendis avec un plaisir malsain le plus jeune grincer des dents avant que celui ci ne parle à nouveau.

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Je voulais...

-Me parler de ce qui allait advenir ? Proposa le professeur en voyant la gène de son élève.

Le blond hocha la tête et s'avança un peu plus prés de l'homme des cachots. Veillant tout de même à laisser une distance respectable entre eux.

-Suivez moi.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla il était dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas ;une chambre. Il était étendu sur un lit et ses vêtements trônaient sur une chaise non loin de là. Pris d'une vague de panique le brun souleva la couverture sous lequel il était et fut soulager de se voir habiller d'une sorte de pyjama noir beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Une fois rassuré, il se leva avec difficulté et entre pris de visité les lieux. C'était une pièce assez sombre et pourtant somme toute confortable. Il n'y avait que le stricte nécessaire : une penderie, un lit, une chaise qui devait le plus souvent servir de porte manteau et une table de chevet. Tout du moins ce fut tout ce qu'il pus remarquer avant que de traîtres haut le coeur ne le prenne. Sentant la pièce tanguer dangereusement le Gryffondor entrepris de rasseoir sur le lit mais sa manoeuvre fut quelque peu mise en échec par ses chaussures qui le firent embrasser amoureusement le sol. Ne trouvant pas la force de se relever le héros du monde sorcier resta ainsi les yeux clos avachi au sol. Peu à peu les nausées s'estompèrent et firent place à une violente douleur au niveau de son cou. Se retenant à grand peine de hurler le Survivant plaqua la sa main sur les deux petites traces rouge et attendit patiemment que les douleurs passent. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit sur une vive lumière. Plissant les yeux le Calice distingua vaguement une silhouette qui se rapprochait en tanguant et des voix lui parvinrent largement amplifiées.

-Harry ! Par Merlin que fais tu au sol ? Fit la première tendis que la seconde semblait fâché.

-C'est ainsi que tu traite ta nourriture et bas dit donc !

Le brun se sentit soulever et posé délicatement sur le lit et ses yeux se fermèrent seul. Peu de temps après une chose froide à l'odeur nauséabondes se pressa sur ses lèvres alors que la voix lui ordonnait de boire. Il le fit avec difficulté et sitôt les premières gorgés du liquide avalé il se sentit bien mieux. Le repas sur patte ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et se sentit en pleine forme jusqu'à tomber dans l'abysse du regard de son professeur de potion.

-Pourquoi t'es tu levé ? Demanda la voix glacé de celui.

-... Le brun n'y répondis car il n'y avait rien à répondre. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la présence d'un seconde individu dans la pièce. Il avait d'abord cru délirer, mais non, il y avait bien quelqu'un. Et un quelqu'un visiblement peu heureux d'être là. Malfoy...

Le sus nommé releva la tête et regarda aussi froidement qu'il pus son futur compagnon et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Oui Potter ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait là demanda Harry à Severus en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Il est là pour que nous réglerions certaines affaires te concernant.

-Comme ? Voulut savoir Harry.

-Comme, comment tu vas devenir mon compagnon répondit simplement le Blond avec une pointe d'amertume.

-Compagnon ? Répéta Harry incrédule.

Le regard du Gryffondor passait du vampire au Veela sans comprendre de quoi parlaient les deux hommes en face de lui. Il avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait de lui mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'on lui voulait. C'est là que Severus s'assit tout prés de lui et commença d'une voix douce qu'il le surpris encore plus que tout les morsures du monde.

-Draco est un Semis Veela. Et malheureusement, il t'as choisi pour compagnon.

Le blond se renfrogna alors que la mâchoire du brun se décrocha d'un coup sec.

-Quoi ? Hurla t-il. Mais c'est pas possible ! Je...Mais... Comment ?

-Et bien... Tu es celui qui lui ai destiné. Il ne pourra vivre sans toi. Fit simplement Severus.

-Mais et toi ? Demanda Harry sans ce rendre compte qu'il avait tutoyé son plus dangereux professeur.

-Et bien tu es en partit mon calice. Et dés le départ de l'importun, il regarda intensément Draco, je ferais en sorte que tu le soit entièrement. Donc je ne pourrais vivre sans toi.

-Hein ? Mais comment ? Si lui... et si toi...

Harry était totalement perdu. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment deux sorciers aussi puissant pouvaient ne dépendre que lui. Pas que celui le change beaucoup pouvait il penser amèrement ; avec le monde sorcier à sauver et Voldemort qui le menaçait encore... Mais tout de même avoir ses deux ennemis qui lui mangeait dans la main enfin, pour l'un dans le cou, s'était une chose quand même.

-Bon Potter, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'y passer la journée. J'ai pas choisie de t'avoir TOI comme compagnon. Et puis visiblement je vais devoir laisser Severus prendre un peu de sang sur toi de temps en temps et crois moi c'est pas la joie. Donc je voudrais bien que tu me le dise rapidement. Fit draco avec une mauvaise humeur à moitié feinte.

-Dire quoi ? Demanda Naïvement Harry.

-Dire que tu accepte de devenir mon compagnon que je puise t'embrasser et ainsi nouer mes chaines. Fit le blond avec un air de condamné à mort.

-Noué tes chaînes ?

-Un Veela ne peut pas faire de mal à son compagnon Harry. Il lui est entièrement soumis. Il ne peux pas lui désobéir et ne peux laissé personne faire souffrir celui qu'il a choisie. Répondit Snape.

-Oui, mais il ne m'aime pas. Fit avec justesse le fils Potter. Je ne peux pas me lier pour toute ma vie avec quelqu'un qui ne m'aime pas.

-A oui et Severus ? Se moqua le blond.

-Lui ce n'est pas pareil. Lui au moins il est doux lorsqu'il ne prend du sang et prend soin de moi après à ce que j'ai pus voir. Alors que toi tu n'es qu'un gosse pourri gâté qui veut tout et n'importe quoi !

Draco parut choqué des paroles de son rivale de toujours tendit que Severus cachait un minuscule sourire. Harry avait mit tant de sentiments dans ses paroles qu'il ne laissait aucun doute sur la suite des événements. Cette même suite qui ne se fit pas attendre et qui foudroya Malfoy sur place.

-Alors je ne VEUX PAS devenir ton compagnon Malfoy !

Les yeux du dit Malfoy s'écarquillèrent comme pas possible et la respiration de celui ci se bloqua dans la gorge. Severus aurait bien put enlever quatre cent points à Serpentard que l'effet aurait été moindre. Le blond fixait Harry avec un lueur désespéré dans le regard alors que le gryffondor butté lui tournait ostensiblement la tête. Pris de compassion pour cet adolescent qu'il aimait malgré tout pour en être le parrain Severus entrepris de lui tendre une belle perche.

-Ce qui veut dire Harry que tu ne veux te lier qu'à quelqu'un que tu aime.

Le Gryffondor rougie jusqu'aux oreilles mais hocha néanmoins la tête.

-Tu sous entend donc que tu pourrais tomber amoureux de moi.

Harry rougie encore plus et détourna le regard du vampire avant hocher à nouveau la tête.

-Ce qui veux dire que te liera à moi dans l'espoir 'secret' que je t'aime en retour ? Demanda véritablement le vampire.

-On... on peu dire ça comme ça... fit le brun d'une toute petite voix alors que chaque mots et chaque geste lui transperçait un peu plus le coeur.

-Dans cette logique il suffirait juste que Draco te montre qu'il n'est peut être pas un salopard de première mais un être humain avec des sentiments pour que tu te lie à lui.

-Non ! Je veux qu'il m'aime ! S'opposa Harry plus très sûr du camps de son professeur.

-Ce n'est pas là un problème. Les vampires comme les Veela aime naturellement leur compagnon. Draco t'aime ça ne fait aucun doute ; mais n'oublie pas que tu es son meilleurs ennemie. Et puis sache que pour la plus part des Veela, le compagnon est choisie en fonction de l'attirance. Comme tu as été choisie cela veut dire que Draco avait au moins le béguin pour toi.

-Même pas vrai ! S'opposa le blond dont les joues n'auraient rien à envier aux cheveux des Weasley.

-Vraiment ? Demanda un Harry plutôt songeur.

-Si tu avais mieux suivie tes cours sur les créatures magiques tu le saurais. Répliqua Snape.

Le Gryffondor baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute puis regarda son ennemie sous un angle nouveau. Il l'étudia longuement du regard ; avec cette délicieuse couleur rouge sur le visage, et ses cheveux un peu fou il ressemblait à un autre homme ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire sourire. Cependant il y avait encore ce petit quelque chose qui le dérangeait chez le blond.

-Mais il n'est pas naturel... fit il. Et puis je ne l'aime pas !

-Alors Draco n'aura qu'à faire en sorte de se faire aimer de toi. Fit simplement Snape avec son haussement de sourcil caractéristique.

-Dit moi Severus tu es de quel côté ? A t'entendre on dirait presque que tu veux me donner Harry. Tu n'as plus du tout l'air de l'homme que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ; celui qui se battait pour garder son Calice.

Se fut au tour de Snape de se sentir mal à l'aise, mais il n'en montra rien. Mis à par le petit déglutissement pénible qu'il eu lorsqu'il croisa les prunelles verte plus brillante que jamais. Draco lui semblait fier de lui, Snape l'avait mis mal à l'aise, il lui retournerait son aide.

-C'est vrai quoi , tout à l'heure tu étais prés à me dévorer tout cru pour que je ne touche pas à ta réserve de sang et maintenant tu me l'offre sur un plateau. Pourquoi ?

-Je veux que Harry juge par lui même qui il veux de nous deux. L'un de nous mourra lorsqu'il ne laissera. Si c'est toi, j'en serais chagriner. Si c'est moi et bien... J'aurais fait ce que j'avais à faire. Fit simplement le professeur de potion une lueur de moquerie dans la voix.

-Je ne veux pas que l'un de vous meure !

-Et bien tu n'auras pas le choix Harry. C'est l'un où l'autre. Tu auras tout le temps que tu voudras pour te décider.

-Et bien sûr chacun de nous fera en sorte de faire pencher la balance dans son camps.

-Cela va de soit... fit sombrement de brun qui se sentait déjà fatigué de tout ce qui allait venir.

-Une sorte de combat, commença Severus.

-A la manière des Serpentard. Termina Draco ses yeux brillant à présent.

Les deux Serpentard se faisant face et lentement leur regard dévièrent sur Harry qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Dans quel pétrin s'était il encore fourré ?

-Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal.

-Tu pense peut être que je vais le saigner à blanc simplement pour le garder à mes côtés ?

Le Gryffondor commençait vraiment à être affolé par les dire de ses deux vis à vis. Ceux ci semblaient avoir momentanément oublié sa présence dans la pièce et parlaient déjà de méthodes afin de faire penché le coeur de Harry dans un sens ou dans l'autre. D'ailleurs il commençait à en avoir assez de cette conversation et voir les deux hommes, censés être rival, comploter ainsi ensemble lui donné mal au coeur.

-Et ! Je vous ai dit que je voulais que vous m'aimiez aussi !

-Mais on t'aime ! Le tout étant que toi tu ne nous aime pas.

-Je veux que vous m'aimiez d'un amour sincère, pas magique. Bouda le brun.

-Harry, repris Severus, avec le temps il est certain que nous t'aimerons ainsi. Ni Draco ni moi ne pourrons te faire souffrir alors n'ai pas peur.

Potter sembla réfléchir un instant et une question vint s'imposer à lui avec force : Comment ce faisait il que Snape l'aime alors qu'il était censé le détesté ? Arrêtant un moment de baragouiner contre les deux personnes présente dans la pièce, Harry se fixa sur son professeur et posa sa question de but en blanc. Cela eu pour effet de faire cesser toute discussion et de faire apparaître un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de son Vampire.

-Aucune culture Potter. Sa voix s'était faite aussi méprisante que celle qu'il utilisait pendant ses cours puis redevint aussi douce et venimeuse que quelques minutes auparavant. Mais cela ne m'étonne vraiment pas.

Harry fut destabilisé par le changement si rapide de l'homme et le regarda avec de grand yeux mimant à merveille la carpe hors de l'eau. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire le blond et le professeur.

-Les vampires sont attiré par le sang. Rien de bien nouveau. Cependant, il doivent faire attention à ne rien partager avec leur victimes. Lorsqu'un vampire vide un mortel de son sang, il se créé entre eux une sorte de connexion. Un peu comme si les moindres secrets du mordu lui était révélé, c'est là aussi que le vampire tire sa satisfaction. Décrire cette sensation est assez compliqué, je dois dire que le vampire ressent un peu la même chose qu'un couple qui couche ensemble dans un lieux où tout le monde peu les surprendre. Le goût de l'interdis. Un vampire enfreint la loi en s'abreuvant de la vie de sa victime. Mais lorsque qu'un vampire laisse filtré sa propre vie alors là les choses ce compliquent. C'est un peu ce qui c'est passé hier soir. Je n'ai pas réussi à bloquer mes pensés, je me suis laissé aller à l'étreinte ce qui à renforcer la 'connexion' qui s'était établie. Ce qui équivaut au fait que je t'ai délibérément choisi comme compagnon. Deux possibilité s'offrait à moi ; où je faisait de toi mon Calice comme je l'ai fait, ou mon serviteur. Mais dans les deux cas il ne t'aurais pas été permis de t'éloigner de moi trop longtemps. Ce qui nous amène à dire que notre situation est peu comme celle de Draco : Tu es mon compagnon, je t'aime malgré moi, car je sais tout de toi même si je n'en ai que de vague souvenir ; tu sais tout de moi même si tu n'en as que de vague souvenir. Voilà en gros. Termina Snape qui ce dit qu'il n'avait jamais autant parler depuis... depuis jamais en faite ; il n'avait jamais autant parler.

Harry et Draco regardèrent leur professeur se reprendre petit à petit avant de s'entre regarder comme pour échanger un quelconque commentaire silencieux. Le temps passa ainsi sans que personne de dise rien se regardant simplement. Puis finalement Draco se décida à sortir, se souvenant quelque peu brutalement que Severus n'attendait qu'une seule chose pendant ce silence. Il se fit raccompagner par le maître des lieux et se dépêcha de regagner son dortoir. Le brun était quand à lui rester dans la chambre et ne pus s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque l'homme des cachots entra dans la pièce. Le cliquetis de la porte lui fit fermer les yeux et le sort murmuré lui firent tourner la tête comme pour fuir ce qu'il savait aller ce passer. Un poids se fit sentir sur le lit et le brun eut l'étrange sensation d'une caresse fraîche sur sa main. Lentement il sentit le professeur se rapprocher de lui ; passer devant lui et lui prendre la tête entre ses mains si belle.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça de suite si tu ne le veux pas. Donne moi simplement un peu de sang. L'acte sexuel qui fera de toi mon Calice véritable peut attendre que tu sois prés. Fit la voix froide et caresse du professeur.

Craintivement les émeraudes du plus jeune s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent un abysse où il se plongea avec délice.

-Fait... le... S'entendit il demander alors que ses yeux se clôturaient à nouveau en une invite silencieuse.

N'attendant plus d'autre demande le vampire plongea à la cueillette de ses deux fruits rose qui n'appelait que ses lèvres et savoura avec délice...

A Suivre Demain !

* * *

Personnellement je n'aime pas trop le début de ce chapitre. Je l'ai recommencée deux fois mais je ne l'aime toujours pas. Bouuuuuuh. Mais bon, le reste je l'aime bien. Ce que je préfère moi, c'est à partir du moment où Harry se réveille. Je trouve que c'est un peu mieux mais bon...

Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ? Vous avez aimez ? Détestez ? Dite le moi SVP !

Au faite, je pense faire un Lemon SS/HP pour le chapitre 4 (début) ça vous dit ? Par contre ce sera mon second lemon, donc ne soyez pas trop exigent please ! En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que plus tard dans la fic (sûrement quelques chapitres plus loin) il y aura un HP/DM ! Héhéhé donnez votre avie.

Bizou !

A la prochaine.


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note : **_Ceux qui n'aiment pas le couple SS/HP sont prié de ce rendre au chapitre suivant car ce chapitre est réservé UNIQUEMENT au Lemon Séverus Harry. Le Lemon Draco Harry viendra dans quelques chapitre.Si je suis toujours en vie après le fiasco de celui ci. J'ai pensé à vous qui n'aimez pas ce couple ; vous ne serez en aucun cas mis en retrait par rapport à ceux qui l'aime alors ne lisez pas ce chapitre si ce couple vous donne de l'urticaire. Merci de votre compréhension._

_Amiah Nakinnass qui veut faire plaisir à tout le monde.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4**

_-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça de suite si tu ne le veux pas. Donne moi simplement un peu de sang. L'acte sexuel qui fera de toi mon Calice véritable peut attendre que tu sois prés. Fit la voix froide et caressante du professeur._

_Craintivement les émeraudes du plus jeune s'ouvrirent et rencontrèrent un abysse où il se plongea avec délice._

_-Fait... le... S'entendit il demander alors que ses yeux se clôturaient à nouveau en une invite silencieuse._

_N'attendant plus d'autre demande le vampire plongea à la cueillette de ces deux fruits rose qui n'appelaient que ses lèvres et les savoura avec délice..._

Il ne rompit leur baisé qu'après plusieurs secondes et effaça doucement de son pouce les quelques larmes qu'il sentit sur les paupières de son futur amant. Avec douceur il fit descendre ses mains le long du cou du sorcier et commença à faire lentement sauter les boutons de la chemise du Gryffondor qui hoqueta lorsque Severus lui embrassa la peau tendre du cou avant de commencer sa descente, couvrant le torse pâle de baisers et de petites marques bleuté. Le professeur parvint rapidement au tétons depuis longtemps durcis par le plaisir et entrepris de les lécher et de les mordiller gentiment avant de les prendre entre ses lèvres et les faire rouler entre ses dents, ce qui arracha au brun un petit cris de plaisir. Pendant qu'il s'occupait de la poitrine de son jeune élève, par des soins attentifs, le vampire plaça son genou dans l'entrejambe du garçon, amorçant un mouvement de va-et-vient, arrachant de petits cris de plaisir à son partenaire. Lui-même tremblait du désir mais attendait... Il fallait y aller doucement... Ne pas le blesser... Son propre sexe frottait sur la cuisse du survivant, provocant des vagues de plaisirs. L'adulte se désintéressa finalement du téton et s'empara du second lui faisant subir le même traitement tout laissant ses mains partir à la découverte du corps qui ondulait sous lui. Avec dextérité il lui enleva son pantalon et fit de même avec le boxer noir qui recouvrait une partit fort intéressante de l'anatomie du garçon. Severus se détacha un moment de son calice et observa sa nudité un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres. Le frémissement du plus jeune ne lui échappa pas, et cela l'amusa grandement.

-Tu es magnifique. fit il simplement avant prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Doucement, Severus approcha son visage de celui de Harry et effleura ses lèvres a plusieurs reprises laissant le jeune homme frustré par ces ébauches de baiser.

Avec sa langue, il caressa le renflement des lèvres offertes qui s'ouvrit pour l'accueillir.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes simplement à s'embrasser et se caresser.

Puis, sans crier gare, le vampire pris en mains la virilité pulsante de son amant qui eut un sursaut de plaisir tout en rejetant la tête en arrière. Cette vision de paradis fit gémir le maître des potions qui ferma à demi les yeux tout en amorçant un lent va et vient sur le sexe de son amant. Se reprenant, Severus se laissa couler un peu plus sur le corps qui haletait et gémissait sous lui et lécha consciencieusement la poitrine du brun. Celui ci frissonna soudainement d'appréhension en sentant les petits crocs asserré frôler sa peau d'albâtre à plusieurs reprise avant d'y pénétrer avec fureur. Harry ne pus s'empêcher d'émettre un petit cris ce qui pour effet d'enfoncer plus profondément les dents du vampire en lui. Loin de stopper ses caresse sur la verge du brun Severus les accentuas quelques peu tout en se délectant du sang de son désormais calice. Ce fut presque avec peine qu'il détacha ses lèvres de la source de son bonheur et qu'il croisa le regard vitreux de son amant. Le professeur bécota rapidement le jeune homme avant de descendre vers le membre de celui ci et d'en piquer le bout d'un rapide baisé. Harry s'entendit à peine crié qu'une langue mutine passa le long de sa hampe avant de s'éloigner de lui.

-Severus ! Cria t-il sous l'oeil amuser du vampire.

-Que veut tu ?

-Tu le sais !

-Dis le. demanda t-il.

-Par Merlin Suce moi ! hurla le plus jeune. Oh OUI !

Harry enfonça sa tête dans les coussins du lit et hurla son plaisir lorsque les lèvres de son vampire se refermèrent sur sa virilité et que la langue de celui ci ne s'enroule autour de son sexe pulsant. Le Gryffondor remua furieusement des hanches afin d'en avoir plus mais le directeur des Serpentard les bloqua de ses mains tout en poursuivant son labeur. Harry haletait et criait sans pouvoir se retenir au grand plaisir de l'adulte ; l'élève frissonnait, autant de plaisir que de peur lorsqu'il sentait les dents de son tourmenteur frôler sa peau extrêmement fragile. Finalement Severus abandonna la colonne de chaire ce qui fit hurler le brun de frustration et se déshabilla rapidement en farfouillant dans un des tiroirs de la table de chevet une petite fiole transparente. Il finit de se débarrasser de son sous vêtement et revint s'installer entre les jambes de son amant un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Harry qu'en à lui avait les yeux rivé sur le sexe de son professeur ; fièrement dressé, il se disait avec pessimismes que cela n'allait jamais rentré, à moins de lui faire un mal de chien ; et il n'était pas si loin du compte finalement. Severus fit couler un peu de liquide dans la paume de sa main et en enduisit ses doigts avec application. Lentement il fit descendre sa main entre les cuisses d'albâtre et introduit doucement son premier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. Harry se crispa sous l'intrusion et gémit de douleur quand un second doit vint rejoindre le premier. Avec patience Severus attendit que le brun se détende un peu introduisit un troisième doigt dans le petit orifice arrachant cette fois un cri de douleur au jeune sorcier. Il attendit que celui ci se détende à nouveau et commença à remuer doucement les doigts. Les gémissements de douleurs se muèrent rapidement en gémissement de plaisir et Harry commença à se tordre de plaisir sous l'ex mangemort et grogna une plainte incompréhensible quand les doigts l'abandonnèrent. Fébrile l'homme des cachots récupéra la fiole et en enduisit son membre sous le regard brumeux du plus jeune. Prenant garde a ne pas blesser son partenaire, il commença à le pénétrer doucement et hoqueta de surprise quand il réalisa que d'une poussée de rein, Harry l'avait amené à se plonger entièrement en lui.

Il jeta un regard interrogatif au jeune homme et sourit en lisant la prière qui brillait dans ses yeux et ce malgré l'intense douleur. Parfaitement disposé à l'exaucer au plus vite, Severus attendit quelques minutes puis commença à se mouvoir lentement accélérant progressivement son rythme. Le survivant se tordait de plaisir, criait et même hurlait chaque fois que son professeur touchait sa prostate, ses yeux clos et la tête rejetée arrière il était un véritable appel à la débauche. Les joues rouges et la respiration hiératique le Gryffondor suppliait silencieusement à l'homme d'aller plus vite et de lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Résistant avec mal à la tentassions qu'était le sang chaud, et sûrement délectable à l'heure actuel, du brun, Severus ferma les yeux et ne se sentit pas perforer à nouveau sa réserve de sang. Cependant il ne sentit que trop le liquide métallique lui coulait dans la gorge et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son plaisir. Harry noua ses bras autour des épaules du professeur, le forçant à le vider encore et encore tant il n'était que sensation. Hurlant comme un perdu Harry finit par se libérer, maculant leur deux ventres et Severus ne tarda pas à le rejoindre s'arrachant avec force de la source du brun en hurlant à son tour. Epuisé il finit par se laissé tomber sur l'adolescent qui avait gardé les yeux clos. Le vampire se remettait peu à peu de son plaisir et gémit une une nouvelle fois lorsqu'il se retira du corps chaud de son 'amour'.

Les deux hommes demeurèrent silencieux un long moment avant que la douce respiration de Harry ne se colle au plus âgé qui se laissa lui aussi aller au sommeil.

A suivre !

* * *

Permettez moi de faire ce chapitre très cour et uniquement concentré sur le couple Severus/Harry car certain ne l'aime pas. Je ne voulez donc pas les obliger à le lire. J'ai donc pensé faire ce chapitre là comme une sorte d'interlude pris en compte par l'histoire.

Mais afin de ne pas faire attendre ceux qui n'aime pas ce couple et qui veulent la suite, je la publie donc ce soir même afin qu'ils puissent la lire sans avoir à supporter la vu de ce Lemon.

Amiah Nakinnass qui espère que vous avez compris l'essentiel à savoir que la suite est déjà là.

* * *

**Désolé du retard ! J'ai eut un problème avce T-T**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note :** Cette suite est en faite la suite du chapitre 4 que je n'ai pas mis sur le Upade précédent pour ne pas gêné ceux qui n'aime pas le couple Severus/Harry.

Amiah Nakinnass.

* * *

**Merci à tous et à toute pour vos Review ! Elles m'ont fait trèèèès plaisir ! Et merci à celles qui m'ont expliqué comment faire pour écrire Et aussi pardonné mes fautes, je fait tout ce que je peux pour les corrigées T-T...**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 (bis)

Draco tournait en rond dans sa salle commune ; il avait tout du Lion en cage mais se refusait à l'avouer. Il avait profité des dernières heures pour chercher un moyen de se débarrasser de Potter comme compagnon et avait finit par se laisser abattre en voyant que tout les livres en arrivaient à la même conclusion ; à savoir qu'une fois le compagnon choisie il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en changer. Alors maintenant il se libérait de sa frustration en terminant la tranché qu'il avait commençait tantôt. Pansy et Blaise le regardaient faire de loin en soupirant toutes les dix secondes chronométré.

-Il faudrait peut être faire quelques chose là non ? Finit par demander Pansy qui n'en pouvait plus.

-Faire quoi ? Il vaut mieux le laissait ruminer tranquille. Répondit Blaise sans pour autant lâcher son ami du regard.

La jeune Serpentard soupira une nouvelle fois et finit par se lever. Le bruit attira l'attention du prince qui se tourna vers elle à la vitesse d'un éclaire. Surprise elle sursauta violemment et interrogea silencieusement son ami. Celui ci ne lui répondit rien et repris son dure labeur. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes la voix d'habitude si traînante du blond s'éleva dans la salle commune faisant sursauter tout les élèves présent.

-Raaaaaaah ! Je suis sûr que là Sev est en train de le... !

Blaise arqua un sourcil interrogateur mais ne dit rien se contentant de se lever et s'approcher du blond sentant venir la crise.

-Mais pourquoi faut il que ce soit Potter ! hurla t-il, si bien que quelques première et deuxième années se précipitèrent vers la sortie.

-C'est comme ça Draco, que veux tu. Tu n'y peu rien.

-Oui mais lui il y pouvait quelques chose ! S'emporta à nouveau le prince des Serpentard tendis que Blaise essayait de lui maintenir les mains hors de porter de sa baguette.

-Qui donc ? Demanda t-il malgré tout très calme.

-Mon parrain quel question ! Répondit Draco en s'éloignant rapidement de la prise de son ami qui réussi malgré tout à subtiliser sa baguette.

Draco se renfrogna un peu puis s'assit un des fauteuil rapidement imiter par son ami. Patiemment Malfoy lui raconta toute l'histoire sans oublier de rajouter ses commentaires personnelles et lorsqu'il eut finit ferma paresseusement les yeux.

-Et là je suis sûr qu'ils sont encore en train de LE faire. Termina t-il.

L'italien resta un moment silencieux avant de sourire de manière sadique. Il se rapprocha ensuite du blond et s'humecta les lèvres avant de parler.

-Et bien dans ce cas Séduit Potter.

-T'es fou ! Objecta le blond. Et ma réputation ?

-Elle passera après. Écoute Draco ; tu es le gars le mieux foutu de tout Poudlard et puis Potter n'es pas si mal et puis même si il est le calice de Snape, ce n'est pas si dérangeant. Imagine un peu la jalousie qu'il va y avoir si on apprend que tu peux te faire Potter dés que tu en as envie. Murmura Blaise.

Draco sembla réfléchir un moment et approuva ensuite l'idée d'un vif hochement de tête. Plissant les yeux il s'imagina alors la scène et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le Serpentard eut d'ailleurs bien du mal à savoir si il s'agissait d'un sourire amoureux ou d'un sourire mauvais mais il oublia bien vite ce détail lorsque Draco se remit à parler.

-En gros tu veux dire qu'il faut que je séduise Potter uniquement dans le but de me faire jalouser par toute la population de Poudlard ?

-C'est exacte. Tu ne veux pas le séduire parce que tu l'aime, alors fait le au moins pour ça. Fit Blaise en ignorant le regard noir de son camarade.

-Et comment accomplir ce miracle ? Demanda t-il malgré tout curieux.

-Et bien...commença Blaise avant d'énoncer un plan qu'il savait ne jamais être respecter.

Les deux garçons complotèrent un long moment ; indifférant aux allés et venus de leurs camarades de classe. Lorsque l'italien eut enfin finit Draco resta un long moment pensif avant de fixer son ami d'un air outré. Le dit ami avait d'ailleurs un air très, trop, innocent sur le visage pour dire qu'il était vraiment sincère. L'expression du blond changea alors et fit place à la colère tandis que le Serpentard riait aux éclats.

-Espèce de... commença t-il.

-Allons Draco ! C'est une bonne idée, non ? Fit il entre deux éclats de rire.

-Bonne mais irréalisable dans mon état ! Je-Ne-Peux-Pas-Me-Moquer-De-Potter ! Et encore moins lui faire un coup comme ça ! En plus tu sais très bien que dans mon état je verrais plutôt des papillons virevoltés lorsqu'il sera dans la même pièce que moi ! Alors comment tu veux que je puisse me comporter en Serpentard alors que je suis un semis Veela et que je me dois de séduire mon Compagnon ? Hurla presque le blond.

L'autre garçon ne put effacé son sourire presque victorieux et fixa son ami avec une lueur de malice au fond du regard qui rappela à Draco celle de leur directeur tant aimé.

-Et bien c'est simple. En faisant en sorte que Snape ne touche plus à Potter. Comme ça tu auras le champs libre pour le conquérir. Fit Blaise.

-Certes, mais tu crois vraiment qu'il ne va pas essayer de le séduire lui aussi. Pour te dire il a même été DOUX avec Potter ! Tu vois.

-Là c'est sûr il a bien l'intention de faire pencher la balance. Mais en même temps ça montre que Snape lui au moins à compris qu'il ne peux vivre sans le brun. Et il à parfaitement saisi le moyen de le séduire.

-Qui est ? Demanda Draco à côté de la plaque.

-Le Romantisme ! Dit Zabini comme si c'était une évidence. Un Gryffondor c'est courageux, c'est fort, c'est con ! Un Gryffondor ça à besoin de Romantisme, de douceur, de tendresse !

Les brun vit avec un plaisir non feint le blond grimacer à chaque mots, et pourtant il continuait en rajoutant un peu plus de miel à son ton à chaque fois ce qui ne manqua pas de dégoûter Draco à jamais. Lui, le prince des Serpentard, devoir se plier à de telles... Choses... Et pourtant il sentait quelque chose en lui faire échos aux paroles de son ami ; il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il le sentait et ça le terrifiait.

-Je devrais être... Romantique ?...

-C'est la seule solution. Fit l'italien d'un ton catégorique.

Draco vit défiler devant ses yeux les images d'un dîner romantique ; aux chandelles avec l'éclat de lune en haut de la tour d'astronomie et cela le fit sourire malgré lui. Dans cette vision Harry ne regardait que lui et son sourire n'était adresser qu'à lui. Un agréable frisson lui parcourus le corps ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Blaise qui sourit encore plus. Le blond quant à lui était toujours perdu dans sa vision du romantisme en imaginant maintenant une chambre blanche baignée de soleil où s'éveillait un jeune homme au cheveux brun et aux yeux verts lumineux. Ce même jeune homme bailla et se frotta les yeux avec une mimique tout bonnement adorable lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un autre homme blond qui eut un sourire radieux et qui posa délicatement un plateau de victuailles devant le brun qui s'extasia un moment sur la beauté de la rose magique qui accompagnait le repas. Le blond eut alors un tendre sourire et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres pleine de son amant de la veille et lui murmurait alors délicatement un tendre 'Harry' à l'oreille tendit que le sus nommé lui prenait plus violemment les lèvres en oubliant le repas. S'en suivait alors une découverte anatomique mutuel. Hélas les pensées peu catholique du blond furent interrompus par Blaise qui le secouait.

-Draco !

-Quoi ! Cria l'appelait avec mauvaise humeur.

-C'est l'heure d'allé dîner. Répondit le brun avec un air sadique.

Malfoy eut un instant l'air dépité mais se repris bien vite en voyant Pansy venir vers eux.

-Les gars, faut y allé. Dit elle.

Le blond appela alors ses deux gardes du corps et tout les cinq partirent en direction de la grande salle.

De leur côté les deux amants se réveillèrent étrangement bien, quoi qu'un peu courbaturer et avec le derrière en feu pour le pauvre Harry, mais bien quand même. Severus s'était déjà levé et habillé lorsque le brun se décida à faire de même. Il eut une légère grimace et se dirigea vers la salle de bain que lui avait montrer le maître des lieux. Une fois enfermé dans la pièce l'adolescent consentit à laisser tomber le drap dans lequel il s'était enroulé et il se regarda un instant dans le miroir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors. Du bout des doigts il toucha chaque suçon qu'il put voir et il rougit malgré lui alors que ses doigts migraient peu à peu vers les traces de morsures qui ornaient sa peau encore trop pâle. Confus et extrêmement gêné Harry entra ensuite dans la douche et se lava aussi vite qu'il pus. Lorsque arriva le moment de sortir de la pièce qui se roula à nouveau dans le drap et sortit prudemment. Mais ses efforts furent ruinés par un 'Potter' retentissant qui le fit faire un bond avant qu'il ne se retourne pour apercevoir son maître des potions le fixer. Celui ci tenait un petit flacon qu'il tendis à Harry en détournant le regard.

-Pour... tes douleurs. Fit il un peu mal à l'aise.

L'adolescent eut un regard plein de joie et fit un superbe sourire à Severus. Il se hissa ensuite ses pieds et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles de Snape qui fut réellement surpris de ce geste.

-Merci. Murmura le brun avant de courir s'enfermer dans la chambre. Là, il but la potion et fut heureux de ne plus sentir aucune douleur. Il s'habilla à la hâte et sortit de la pièce après s'être remis du fait qu'il ai délibérément embrassé son professeur. Quoi que cela ne devait pas trop le gêner après ce qu'ils avaient passé, mais tout de même. Lorsque le Gryffondor sortit il trouva son professeur assit dans un fauteuil à l'attendre. Son visage sembla s'éclairer lorsqu'il le vit et il lui fit signe de s'asseoir devant lui. Ce que Harry fit malgré son mal aise grandissant.

-Bien. A présent j'ai besoin de toi ; je ne peux vivre sans toi. Commença le Vampire

-Je le sais. Coupa Harry qui n'avait pas envie de ré entendre toute cette tirade.

-Hum... Mais ce que je voulais te dire c'est que malgré tout, je ne pourrais pas te garder pour moi seul.

Le brun ouvrit de grand yeux ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire l'adulte. Celui ci se retint de soupirer et passa avec lassitude une main sur son visage.

-Draco. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il pourrait mourir si...

-Je ne veux pas de Malfoy ! Ce garçon n'est qu'un gosse de riche pourris gâté...

-Draco n'est pas comme tu le dit. C'est ça carapace. N'oublie pas que c'est mon filleul et que même si je... même si je ressent pour toi quelque chose de différent, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir d'amour.

-Ce qui veux dire ?

-Ce qui veux dire que je vais te demander de reconsidérer la demande de Draco.

-Si tu veux que je sois son compagnon tu n'as qu'à ordonner ! Étant ton calice je dois t'obéir non ! S'emporta Harry blesser.

-Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloigne de moi ! Et Draco te veux alors il va essayer de te séduire en te montrant un facette de lui que tu n'as encore jamais vu. Le fait qu'il te veuille toi, l'y oblige alors je t'en pris ne le repousse pas du premier coup.

Harry était perdu. Comment l'homme avec qui il avait fait l'amour il y avait quelques heures à peine pouvait il lui dire une tel chose ? Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce vampire là.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux en faite ! Dis le moi une bonne fois pour toute !

-Je TE veux !

-Alors arrête de me dire de me laisser séduire par Draco !

Severus se leva et s'accroupit devant Harry un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le brun le regarda faire en silence certain que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

-Mais je ne pas t'enchaîner à moi. Si tu en aime un autre, alors n'ai aucun regret et va vers celui que tu aime ; voilà ce que je veux te faire comprendre. Tu ne m'aime pas. Pas encore. Et si par malheur tu venait à ne pas m'aimer, alors va avec celui que tu aime sans un regard pour moi !

Harry regarda l'homme à ses pieds avec une moue triste. Il n'avait rien à répondre aux dire de l'adulte; car tout ce qui venait d'être dit était vrai. Il ne l'aimait pas, tout comme il n'aimait pas Draco. Il s'était laissé faire parce que Severus avait été doux et l'avait rassurer. Harry en vint alors à ce demander si ça aurait été la même chose avec un autre; mais en croisant le regard du maître des potions il se dit que non ; que ça n'aurait pas pus être avec un autre la même chose parce que là il avait été un peu obliger aussi. Comme avec le blond pensa t-il amèrement.

-Et si j'en vient à t'aimer toi ? Demanda t-il enfin.

-Et bien... Je viderais Draco de son sang afin qu'il ne souffre pas. Plaisanta à moitié le professeur.

Harry sourit malgré tout, comprenant que Severus ne le savait pas encore. Finalement tout deux se levèrent et allèrent à la grande salle où ils se quittèrent pour aller manger. Severus ne pus s'empêcher de détourner le regard des yeux flamboyant de colère de son filleul avant d'aller s'asseoir. Harry quand à lui fut harceler de questions par ses amis mais il garda le silence se concentrant uniquement sur les yeux bleu gris qui étaient fixé sur lui. C'est à ce moment qu'il vit une petite grue virevolté vers lui. Il l'attrapa au vol, la déplia et la lu :

_-Le professeur Snape à déjà du te le dire Harry, je vais tout faire pour te séduire. Je t'aime, ce n'est pas de ma faute._

_D.M._

Harry releva les yeux vers le Serpentard qui ne l'avait pas quitter du regard puis regarda Severus qui le regardait lui aussi.

-Harry, toi tu t'es encore mis dans de beau drap ! Fit Hermione le sortant brusquement de ses réflexions.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça 'mione ? Fit le brun aussi innocemment qu'il pus.

-Peut être crois tu que je n'ai pas remarquer le regard de Malfoy ! Fit elle un ton plus bas.

Harry pâlis à vu d'oeil et fit un petit sourire désolé à Hermione avant de lui expliquer toute l'histoire.

-Je vois. Fit elle lorsqu'il eut finit. C'est en effet une situation problématique. Mais et toi Harry ? Tu préfère lequel ?

-Et bien... Snape ? Fit il hésitant.

La brune sembla réfléchir un instant puis retourna son regard vers son ami et lui sourit gentiment.

-Tu n'as pas l'aire très sûr de toi. Tu devrais réfléchir un peu. Après tout, être le compagnon d'un Veela ça ne dois pas être si mal...

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Ron en les interrompant.

-De rien ! S'empressa de répondre Harry n'ayant pas envie que son meilleurs ami s'étouffe avec un morceau de chaire de poulet.

Le rouquin se désintéressa alors des deux conspirateurs et se concentra sur son repas alors qu'Hermione mit aussi un terme à la conversation en retournant à son plat. Harry quant à lui soupira épuiser et repris son repas.

A suivre !

Je suis fatiguée ! J'ai vraiment Hâte que Draco se bouge vraiment pour séduire Harry ! Là ça vas être intéressant !

Amiah qui est vraiment perverse au vu de ce qu'elle à imaginer...

Ps : Au faite, vous avez trouver comment mon lemon pour ceux qui l'on lu. Pas trop... raté ?


	6. Chapter 5

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note : **Désolé du retard ; mes excuses sont à la fin du chapitre avec les raisons.

* * *

**Mercià tous pour vos review ! Elles me font vraiment trèèèès plaisir ! J'aime quand vous aimez mes histoires !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

La nuit était passé très vite pour la plupart des élèves de l'école, ce qui ne fut malheureusement pas le cas de Harry qui avait passé la moitié de sa soirée éveillé. Il descendit dans la salle commune avec des cerne noir qui ne manquèrent pas d'effrayer Hermione qui se précipita sur lui.

-Harry ? Tout va bien ?

Le brun leva vers elle un regard brumeux avant de secouer la tête de haut en bas pour lui signifier que tout aller à merveille. La brune fit la moue et reposa une nouvelle sa question.

-Tu as fait des cauchemars ? Demanda t-elle tout bas.

-C'était une horreur. Répondit il.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grand yeux tout en demandant à son ami de tout lui raconter. Harry s'assit dans un des fauteuil de la salle commune et entrepris de raconter son cauchemar à son amie.

-J'ai rêvé que j'étais emballé dans du papier cadeau avec un noeud dans les cheveux et que Severus et Malfoy me courraient après sous les éclats de rire de Voldemort qui n'arrêtait pas de me faire tomber. Finalement ils ont réussi à m'attraper... gémit il.

La Gryffondor dévisagea longuement son ami avant de rire un bon coup sous le regard désespéré du survivant. Elle se calme ensuite et le pris dans ses bras afin de le consoler un peu.

-Allons, allons Harry, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait te voir te faire attraper par Malfoy et Snape ?

-Parce qu'il veut ma mort !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et consola son ami jusqu'à l'arriver de Ron qui les regarda d'un drôle d'aire avant de se pencher vers son amie et lui demander ce qu'avait Harry.

-Un mauvais rêve. Lui répondit elle en lâchant le brun qui lui sourit afin de la remercier.

-Pas avec Voldemort au moins ? Se pressa de demander le rouquin.

-Non. Mentit Harry. Ce n'était qu'un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais !

-Comme on dit Harry, les rêves qui sont raconter, ne se réaliserons jamais.

Les trois amis se sourire malgré l'incompréhension du roux. La brune se leva ensuite brusquement et tapa dans ses mains ce qui fit sursauté les deux garçons.

-Et si nous allions manger ?

-Je n'ai pas très fin il faut dire... tenta Harry.

-Tututut ! Tout le monde dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuné !

-Ouai ! Fit Ron tendit qu'ils sortaient de leur salle commune.

Au même moment dans la salle commune des Verts et argents un certain blond aristocrate terminait de ce préparer avec soin. Cela faisait une bonne demi heure qu'il s'affairait dans la salle de bain, pour le plus grand malheur de ses colocataires qui avaient eux aussi besoin de ce lieux. Lorsqu'enfin il se décida à sortir il alla directement la salle commune où il retrouva Pansy qui le siffla de manière fort peu discrète.

-Et bien Draco ! J'en connais beaucoup qui vont perdre la tête en te voyant !

-Oh mais j'espère bien. Répondit simplement le prince blond.

La Serpentard sourit et tendit une boite en forme de coeur à Draco qui s'empressa de la prendre avec un air émerveillé.

-Je l'ai reçut il y a un instant.

-Tu es bien sûr que c'est les bon ?

-Oui, j'ai vérifier trois fois !

-Parfait !

Le blond souriait comme jamais et cela fit même reculer Blaise qui ne s'attendait pas à cet accueil.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda t-il à Pansy.

-Oh, tu verra bien... fit elle avec un grand sourire plein de sous entendu.

Les trois Serpentard se dirigèrent alors vers la grande salle où les attendaient Crabbe et Goyle. Pendant tout le trajet Draco n'arrêta pas de marmonner des choses incompréhensible ce qui agaçait fortement l'Italien qui ne dit malgré tout rien. Enfin ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger et Draco se sentit légèrement stressé. Il alla s'asseoir sans quitter la table des Gryffondor des yeux ; celle ci était encore vide de la présence qu'il désirait et cette pensé lui fit un petit pincement au coeur.

Harry appréhendait plus que tout le moment où il allait entrer dans la grande salle et voir le regard de Severus et sentir celui de Draco se poser sur lui ; après son rêve qui avait été on ne peut moins innocent, il se sentait un peu honteux et mal à l'aise, surtout de part le fait que Severus pouvais si il le souhaitait entré dans ses pensés. Lorsque les portes furent en vu, il inspira profondément et entra d'un pas vif suivit de ses deux amis. Ils s'assirent rapidement et le brun risqua un petit regard à la table des professeur où il ne trouva pas Snape. Celui ci arriva peu de temps après et n'adressa pas un regard à Harry. Alors que le brun allait retourner à sa tasse il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un souffle chaud prés de son oreille ce qui le fit sursauter. Soudain la voix de Draco Malfoy se fit entendre si basse que le brun dut y prêter toute son attention.

-Bonjour mon coeur. Fit elle.

Harry écarquilla démesurément les yeux à l'entente de ceci et tenta de se dégager de la prise de Malfoy qui lui fit un petit sourire.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Continua t-il comme si de rien n'était. Je t'ai apporté un petit cadeau. Dit il tout en mettant devant Harry la boite de chocolat que lu avait remit Pansy un peu plus tôt.

Le Gryffondor regarda la boite en coeur d'un oeil gourmand avant de se tourner légèrement vers le blond qui le tenait toujours.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir. Répondit il avant de poser un petit bisou sur la joue de Harry et de le lâcher. Bonne journée mon amour. Fit il avant de retourner à la table des Serpentard un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Le brun quant à lui était rouge de honte et essayait à tout pris de se cacher lorsque la voix de son meilleurs ami retentit dans la Grande salle désormais silencieuse.

-Harry, il c'est bien passé ce que j'ai vu ? Demanda t-il. Malfoy t'as... t'as... au Merlin !

Pivoine le Survivant risqua un petit regard vers son vampire de professeur et le vit les yeux rivé vers lui la cuillère fermement tenu dans sa main comme si il aurait s'agit du cou de son jeune Filleul. Cette vision de son professeur en colère aurait pus le faire rire mais curieusement il n'en avait aucune envie... Harry se décida donc à reprendre son petit déjeuné faisant courageusement fit des chocolat de Draco ; du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il permette à Ron d'ouvrir la boite pour en sortir un. A ce moment là, il se tourna automatiquement vers la table des Verts et Argent pour croisé le regard pénétrant du blond qui lui fit un petit sourire comme il en avait rarement vu. Il revint ensuite aux chocolats et en pris un afin de le laisser fondre sur sa langue.

-Mes préférés... fit il lorsqu'il eut terminé le premier.

Severus sortit brusquement de la grande salle sans avoir toucher à son petit déjeuné et se dirigea à grandes enjambé dans ses appartements. Une fois là bas il s'autorisa à perdre son sang froid et brisa plusieurs choses chez lui tout en pestant contre ce, je cite 'Connard de petit blond prétentieux'. Lorsqu'il fut calmer il se laissait tomber dans un reste de chaise et respira plusieurs fois afin de se calmer totalement. Il lança un rapide 'récuvite' ainsi qu'un 'reparo' puis se laissa aller à fermer les yeux.

Le blond quitta lui aussi la grande, mais après avoir finit son repas ; il se dirigea rapidement vers sa salle commune et se laissa aller à rire un grand coup lorsqu'il y fut à l'abri.

-Non mais vous avez vu sa tête ? Demanda t-il à Pansy et Blaise. Il était tout rouge le pauvre Potty ! Et puis son petit regard gêné et gourmand pour les chocolats, une pure merveille ! Ce gars est trop beau ! Termina t-il en ne riant plus.

Lorsque Harry sortit de la grande salle où il était bombarder de questions, il se dépêcha d'aller prendre ses affaires pour les cours et quitta tout aussi vite la tour Gryffondor où il n'était plus en sécurité. Harry alla se caler contre la porte de la salle de métamorphose et attendis là jusqu'à la sonnerie. Dieu merci ce n'était pas un cours commun avec les Serpentard ; il n'y aurait pas survécu. La matinée se passa plutôt bien pour le brun ; il avait pus esquivé la quasi totalité des questions de ses camarade et a éviter Draco. Il se dirigeait maintenant vers le parc lorsqu'il sentit quelques choses lui frôler la joue. Il se retourna si vite qu'il percuta la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui et ce fut sans surprise qu'il trouva un regard acier rieur voir légèrement moqueur. Surpris il recula de quelques pas et fut rattraper de justesse avant de dévaler les escaliers.

-Merci. Fit il incertain.

Il ne reçut en réponse qu'une magnifique rose rouge avec laquelle le blond caressa son visage ce qui le fit rougir violemment.

-Tu es mignon quand tu rougie. Fit enfin Draco alors que son regard ne quittait pas celui de Harry qui était de plus en plus troubler.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy ?

-Juste te donner ceci. C'est une rose éternelle, elles sont rares.

Il s'apprêta à repartir lorsque Harry le retint et lui rendit la fleure.

-Tu peux la garder. Je n'en ai pas besoin !

Draco leva un sourcil comme savait si bien le faire Severus et se rapprocha du brun jusqu'à se coller à lui.

-Au, mais au contraire... il traça lentement le contour des lèvres du Gryffondor avec les pétales de la rose et sourit en voyant le survivant frémir et se lécher les lèvres.

-Je trouve que cette rose pourrais beaucoup te servir, Harry.

Le sus nommé ouvrit de grand yeux en entendant son ex ennemis l'appeler par son prénom, c'était la première fois et il ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu.

-Malf...

Harry fut couper dans sa phrase par un petit baiser que lui donna le blond. Celui ci se recula presque aussitôt et susurra à l'oreille de son compagnon :

-Appelle moi Draco, Harry. Je veux t'entendre prononcer mon nom...

Si le brun ne connaissait pas le garçon en face de lui il aurait pus jurer qu'il s'agissait d'une supplique mais avec ce Serpentard là, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Harry resta un instant silencieux mais une petite caresse de la langue de Draco sur son lobe d'oreille le décida à faire ce que lui avait demander le blond.

-Dr..Draco ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision mais la lueur qu'il distingua au fond des prunelle grise du garçon le persuada.

Draco était heureux. Harry, son Harry l'avait appelé par son prénom ; il en aurait sauté de joie. Il fixait maintenant le brun avec une lueur de convoitise dans le regard et il le vit déglutir. Bien décidé à ne pas l'effrayer, il recula de plusieurs pas et fit un petit sourire discret en gravant l'image du brun avec la rose sur l'oreille.

-Je vais te laisser, bonne fin de journée. Fit il avant de partir un peu précipitamment.

Harry resta un très long moment à repensée à tout ce qui s'était passé et il fit la seul chose qui lui sembla logique ; il pris ses jambes à son cou et alla dans les cachots à la recherche de Severus. Il frappa à la porte du bureau du maître des potions mais ne reçut pas de réponse ; il entre ouvrit alors la porte et trouva la salle vide. Il se gifla alors mentalement d'avoir oublier que le professeur était en cous. Le brun entra alors dans la salle et s'installa en attendant que l'homme revienne. Celui ci entra dans son bureau une bonne heure plus tard et fut surpris de voir une tête brune dépasser de son fauteuil. Il s'approcha alors et fut surpris de trouver son calice endormit dans son siège. Une fois la surprise passé, il le regarda dormir une bonne demi heure avant de se décider à le réveiller. Lentement et avec une sensualité qui lui était propre Harry papillonna des yeux et s'étira avant de tourner son regard vers le maître des cachots.

-Que fais t là ? Demanda t-il alors oubliant qu'il se trouver dans le bureau de l'homme.

Celui ci eut un reniflement dédaigneux avant de s'asseoir en face du brun à la place qu'occupaient habituellement ses élèves ou invité.

-Il s'agit de mon bureau Harry. Fit il.

Le Gryffondor sembla alors se réveiller totalement et observa Severus comme si il venait enfin de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas à ce trouver ici.

-Je.. Je suis désolé, je vais partir, je.

-Pourquoi m'attendais tu ?

-Je... commença t-il. J'ai vu Draco et...

-Et ?

-Et il m'a embrasser...Enfin, plutôt bécoté.

Le brun se sentait ridicule de venir ici pour une chose pareille, mais il n'y avait pas réfléchie et avait vraiment fait la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête. Severus quant à lui sentit les flammes de la jalousie le consumer, mais il resta stoïque et fixa Harry un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

-Ah oui ?

L'élève hocha la tête et tendis la rose que le blond lui avait offert à son professeur.

-Une rose éternel ? Alors il t'as donné son coeur...

Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes ne compris pas ce que voulait dire l'adulte devant lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de le comprendre qu'une seconde fleure apparu dans les mains du maître des potions qui eut alors un sourire satisfait. La seconde rose était d'un noir d'encre magnifique et son parfum se mêlait à celui de la première créant ainsi une douce intimité entre les deux hommes. Le plus âgé rendit alors la rose à Harry et déposa l'autre sur son bureau.

-Bientôt je te donnerais celle ci. Dit il avec une pointe de fierté.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il naïvement.

-Tu sais ce que veulent dire les rose éternel Harry ?

Le brun hocha la tête de gauche à droite et vit dans les yeux du vampire un éclaire de compréhension et d'amusement.

-Je sais juste qu'elles son rares.

-Et pour cause. Fit le professeur. Tu as accepter la rose de Draco sans même connaître sa signification... Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi il t'as bécoté.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Severus, mais visiblement celui ci n'était pas prés de lui dire quel était la signification de ces roses. Gentiment le professeur le mit à la porte après lui avoir dit de ne plus trop s'inquiéter. Ne sachant pas trop comment faire, le garçon se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et entrepris de faire des recherche sur la dite rose. Ce qu'il trouva le laissa coi.

_« Les Roses Éternels sont extrêmement rares ; il s'agit du symbole de l'amour absolue. Une tel rose ne pousse que dans le coeur d'un être amoureux. Plus l'amour est sincère et fort, plus la rose sera épanoui, belle et odorante. Seul un amoureux sincère peu la matérialisé et l'offrir à l'être aimé. Si l'être aimé l'accepte alors cela veut dire qu'il peut y avoir retour de sentiment. En revanche si l'être aimé la refuse la rose s'auto détruit. Lorsqu'une personne offre cette fleure à une autre, elle lui offre alors son coeur tout entier... »_

Le brun stoppa sa lecture ; regarda une nouvelle fois la rose prés de lui et compris alors toute l'horreur de sa situation.

_« Une fois la rose offerte et accepter, il n'y a aucun moyen de la reprendre où de la rendre. »_

-Je suis finit. Murmura alors le Gryffondor en oubliant momentanément que Severus avait lui aussi fait apparaître une tel rose et qu'il avait pour projet de la lui offrir.

A suivre !

* * *

Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ; mais comme c'est la rentré, et que j'ai des examens à la fin de cette année, mes upades vont donc être beaucoup plus irrégulier. Je vais essayer de garder le rythme de un chapitre tout les deux ou trois jours, mais je ne vous promet rien... Et puis en plus je travail sur l'élaboration du tome 2 de mon Roman, ainsi qu'à l'ébauche d'histoire de mon tome 3... ce ne sera pas simple de tout faire concorder '

Je suis vraiment désolé...

Amiah Nakinnass qui va essayer de faire des chapitres en avance.


	7. Chapter 6

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**_Note :_** Excusez moi du retard plus que mal venu de cette fanfic. Vraiment, je suis désolé. De un, je ne savais plus vraiment comment la continué d'un point de vu littéraire mais aussi j'ai eu quelques problème de santé qui ne sont d'ailleurs toujours pas résolu... Je vous poste ce chapitre, mais je dois vous dire qu'il est fait un peu dans la précipitation et que je ne l'aime déjà pas...

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos review, j'y répondrais dés que mon état de santé me le permettera j'espère dans le prochain chapitre.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6

Harry traînait dans la tour des Gryffondor et avait refusé de descendre dîner ; cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il évitait Draco et son professeur ; sauf bien sûr lorsque celui ci lui quémandait du sang... La rose du blond été posé dans un vase prés de son lit et lui rappelait chaque fois sa bêtise. Lorsque Hermione avait appris l'existence de celle ci elle avait été tout bonnement émerveillé avant de lui murmurer d'un air compatissant :

-Tu t'es encore mis dans le pétrin Harry...

Le brun s'était alors mis en devoir de lui dire pour la fleure de son professeur et celle ci avait hocher la tête de haut en bas comme ci tout cela lui semblait évident ; ce qui été loin d'être le cas pour le garçon.

-Pourquoi a t-il dit qu'il allait me la donner plus tard ?

-Enfin Harry, c'est évident !

-Ah ? Fit le survivant peu convaincu.

-Bien sûr ! Tu ne savait pas ce que voulait dire accepter la rose éternel, il n'allait donc pas te l'offrir comme l'a fait Malfoy. Ça aurait été te piégé ; ni plus ni moins !

Le balafré regarda son ami un long moment avant d'hocher la tête d'un aire de compréhension. Pour lui la situation devenait de plus en plus complexe. Bien sûr, Gryffondor ne perdait plus de points à tords à et à travers, ce qui été déjà une bonne chose, mais il été assez troublant de voir ses deux anciens ennemis lui faire la cour et lui envoyer des mots doux comme le faisait très souvent le blond. Le brun tournait encore en rond lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit sur le directeur, légèrement soucieux. Celui ci été suivit du professeur McGonagall qui semblait chercher quelque chose des yeux. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle poussa une exclamation et le fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil pendant que le directeur se mettait face à lui.

-Harry, commença t-il alors que le brun le fixait sans comprendre. Il faut que je te dise une chose ; Severus...

Dumbledore ne termina pas sa phrase que le plus jeune se leva d'un bond les yeux écarquillés et le souffle déjà court.

-Que lui ai t-il arrivé ? Cria t-il presque effrayé à la vu des mines défaite des personnes présentes en face de lui.

-Monsieur Potter, tenta la directrice de Gryffondor.

-Qu'est il arrivé à Severus ? Demanda à nouveau de brun sans se soucié de l'intervention du professeur.

-Harry, il...

Mais le vieux fou fut à nouveau coupé par un bruit de chute. Tout trois se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et eurent le plaisir de voir Draco Malfoy affalé au sol. Celui ci se releva prestement et chercha Harry des yeux. Il avait l'air paniqué ; ses joues été rougie et ses cheveux défait et son souffle court témoignait de la rapidité avec laquelle il était monté à la tour. Le blond n'analysa même pas la présence de son directeur dans la pièce, il s'appuya sur un dossier de fauteuil et dit, sans lâcher le brun du regard :

-Harry ! Tu-Sais-Qui sait pour Severus !

Harry heurta le sol sans avoir eut conscience d'être tombé ; ses yeux étaient toujours fixe mais il ne voyait rien. Toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur ce que venait de lui apprendre Draco et ça tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Ce fut Dumbledore qui brisa le silence et qui fit prendre à Draco conscience qu'il était lui aussi dans la pièce.

-Comment avez vous obtenu cette information monsieur Malfoy ?

Le blond porta son regard sur le directeur et manqua de sursauté en voyant qu'il avait peut être fait une bêtise.

-Je... Mon père m'as mis au courant.

-Je vois. Et comment êtes vous entré ?

-La Grosse Dame m'a laissé entré. Mentit il à moitié. Il est vrais que d'avouer au directeur qu'il l'avait menacé n'aurait peut être pas été une bonne chose.

Le Directeur soupira et se retourna vers son protégé afin de vérifié son état. Celui ci était toujours assit au sol, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Il n'osait y croire. Enfin l'information parvint jusqu'à son cerveau et fut analysée comme il se devait ; lorsque cela fut fait, Harry leva les yeux vers son mentor et demanda d'une voix blanche :

-Mais Severus est encore à Poudlard, n'est ce pas ?

La directrice des rouge et or détourna le regard de l'adolescent au sol et tressauta au moment où la voix du brun retenti à nouveau :

-Dites moi qu'il est encore à Poudlard ! Ordonna t-il presque en se relevant sur ses jambes.

-Je suis désolé Harry. J'ai appris cette nouvelle alors qu'il avait déjà transplané auprès de _lui._

Le regard émeraude du survivant s'ancra alors dans celui du blond en quête d'un secours qu'il ne trouva pas et là s'en fut trop. Harry Potter entra dans une colère si violente qu'il perdit tout contrôle sur sa magie et la laissa librement dévaster la salle commune.

-Harry ! Tenta Dumbledore sans succé.

-Monsieur Potter... Fit à son tour McGonnagall.

-Cet sale face de Serpent ! Si il ose posé ne serait ce qu'un manomètre de doigt sur Severus je...

Le brun sortait lentement de la salle commune tout en proférant ses menaces à voix haute, maudissant et blâmant tour à tour le lord noir qui ne se doutait même pas de la cruauté de la punition qu'il allait recevoir.

* * *

A suivre... 


	8. Chapter 7

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

De longs doigts translucides enserrèrent sa gorge et le forcèrent à lever la tête. Son regard croisa alors de rubis sintillant de cruauté. Un rictus méprisant avait depuis longtemps pris place sur les lèvres inexistante du seigneur des ténèbres alors que celui ci releva son prisonnier d'un coup sec, faisant craquer les vertèbres de celui ci. Le manque d'oxygène commençais à ce faire sentir pour le supplicier qui malgré tout se refusait à baisser les yeux. Les flammes dans les yeux du mage noir s'attisèrent à la vu de cette défiance et la prise ce rafermie, arrachant un gémissement de douleur au maitre des potions ce qui fit glousser quelques mangemort présents. D'un regard le maître les fit taire avant de reporter son attention sur la presque loque flottant entre ses doigts.

-« Pourquoi m'avoir caché cela Severus ? »

Fit il de sa voix sifflante. Mais severus ne répondit rien. Autant parce qu'il en était incapable que parce qu'il n'avait rien à répondre. Le visage blême de Voldemort se rembrunie encore et il lança au loin son fardau. Celui ci rencontra avec violence le mur avant de s'étaler au sol la répiration sifflante et l'épaule en feu. Les yeux rivé vers le sol le professeur put entendre les murmures désobligeants de Lucius à quelques pas et d'un autre dont il ne voulais même pas connaite le nom. Le seigneur noir traversa la salle jusqu'à se retrouver prés de son ancient mangemort et ordonna au blond de le retourner. Ce que Lucius fit avec joie d'un coup de pied dans les côtes du vampire. Une fois celui ci sur le dos Voldemort le toisa d'un air hautain et s'enqui à nouveau :

-« Severus, cette fois répond moi. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir informer de la présence de Potter dans tes appartements chaque fois que tu désirais te nourrir ? »

La voix était à peine plus haute qu'un murmur mais elle semblait transpercer l'homme à terre de part en part comme la lame aiguiser d'un couteau. Une fois encore le brun ne répondit pas. Il hurla en revanche lorsque le 'doloris' le frappa de plein fouet. Le seigneur des lieux lui infligea de longues minutes de ce doux taitement avant d'ordonner à ses mangemort de le relever afin qu'il soit à sa hauteur.

-« Peut être est tu plus disposer à parler maintenant, Severus. »

demanda il de sa voix doucereuse. Mais l'ex-mangemort garda à nouveau le silence. Ce qui ne plus pas à son maître qui fit s'abbatre sur lui une pluie de coup plus violent les uns que les autres.

-« Je suis à bout de patience Severus ! Hurla t-il. Pourquoi Potter n'est il pas encore ici, puice que tu pouvais faire de lui ce que tu désirais ! »

-« Parce qu'il s'agit de mon calice ! »

Répondit faiblement le maître des potions. Cette réponse ne parru pas satisfaire le maître car celui ci plongea la main dans les cheveux de son fidel et tira violement sa tête en arrière.

-« Tu es bien bête Severus. Si tu me l'avais donné, tu n'aurais eu qu'à prendre un autre calice. Mais maintenant, tu n'aura plus qu'à devenir fout de ce besoin de sang que plus jamais je ne te laisserais étancher. »

Les yeux onyx s'écarquillèrent devant cette perspective et Severus, malgré ses douleurs, commença à se débatre comme un beau diable. Il ne se laisserai pas faire ainsi. Il ne laisserai jamais Harry être tuer par cette face de serpents, et encore moins, pour avoir essayer de venir le sauver.

-« Doucement Severus, fit la voix moqueuse de Lucius Malfoy, tu vas te faire mal. »

Plusieur rie à cette pseudo plaisenteris, mais Severus n'arrêta pas et tenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire de la prise du maître.

-« Occupez vous de lui. Dans les donjons. »

Termina Voldemort avant de sortir sans un regard envers le vampire qui poursuivait sa lutte acharné pour se libérer.

-« Jamais vous ne vaincrez, _maître_ ! Jamais ! »

Lança t-il dans un dernier effort avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience face au sortilège d'un des magemort présent.

Harry avait réussi à franchir les portes de Poudlard lorsqu'il fut arrêté par un Draco essouflé. Celui ci s'était lancer dans divers explications qu'Harry n'entendais pas afin de le dissuader de faire quelque chose qu'il pourrais regretter par la suite. Mais Harry ne décolèrait pas et les explications bancale du blond ne faisaient que parachever sa colère. A cour de patience celui ci avait viollement repoussé le semi Veela et avait poursuivit sa route à travers le parc avant de s'arrêter net en entendant la dernière phrase de son ex ennemis.

-« Tu veux peut être que Snape finisse comme Black, Potter ! »

Harry se retourna lentement, la magie tournoyant autour de lui comme jamais auparavant. Ses pas se firent plus pesant à mesure que ceux ci le rapprochaient du blond qui avait oser faire mention de son parrain devant lui.

-« De quel droit... menaça t-il. De quel droit te permet tu de parler de Sirius ! Hurlat-il finalement à quelques mètres à peine du blond. Sâle Batard ! Je ne te permet pas ! Espèce de blond péroxydée comment pourrais tu comprendre ? Il est là bas ! Peut être se fait il torturer ou tuer à l'instant même ! Et toi tu me dis de ne pas y aller ? »

Draco voulut dire quelque chose mais une vague de magi passa tout prés de visage et le dissuada d'ouvrir un peu plus la bouche. Harry le menaçait toujours, il l'insultait comme jamais, les larmes coulant sur son visage tendu par la fureur et la peine. Les yeux du prince des Serpentard s'humidifièrent à leur tour devant ce spectacle mais il hocha la tête de droite à gauche afin de se débarasser de ces larmes dérangeante. Malheureusement Harry ne le pris pas ainsi et se mit à hurler de plus belle, ne controlant plus du tout sa magi.

-« Je te hais Malfoy ! Je te hais ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne t'étais pas enticher de moi je ne me serais pas éloigner de Severus ! Et il ne serais pas là bas ! »

A mesure qu'il parlait Harry s'était rapproché et avait commencé à frapper Draco de toute ses forces. Celui ci le laissait faire. Acceptant la peine de Harry sans broncher. Quoi que pouvait dire le Gryffondor Draco ne se fichait pas de savoir son professeur chez Voldemort, bien au contraire. Après tout, cet homme n'était il pas son parrain ? L'un des seuls à lui avoir donner une véritable affection sans y avoir été obliger par les liens du sang ou du pouvoir ? Le Veela ne senti même pas les coups s'arrêter ; en revenche il sentit la main du professeur Dumbledor se poser sur son épaule afin de le guider à l'interieur de l'établissement. Un sourire rassurant aux lèvres, le directeur le conduisi à l'infirmeris où il découvrit un Harry en larme prostrer sur son lit. Son premier reflexe fut de se ruer sur lui, mais la prise du directeur l'en empêcha. Le Serpentard lui lança un regard noir au quel le directeur répondi par un large sourire.

-« Il faut que vous, vous fassiez soignier monsieur Malfoy. »

Draco se renfrogna et se laissa conduire par madame Pomfresh. De son côté Dumbledore s'approcha de Harry et le regarda avec un air triste.

-« Harry, commença t-il, ne te fait pas de souci. Severus sais ce qu'il fait. Il nous reviendra, Harry. Il n'a pas besoin que tu doute de lui. Surtout pas maintenant. »

Le brun se renfrogna et fit semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à répondre et le directeur eu un soupire inaudible. Il fouilla un moment dans ses robes et en sortit une rose sombre et audorante. Harry, dos au directeur, ouvrit vivement les yeux au souvenir de ce parfum.

-« Il savait ce qui allait arriver Harry. Il le savait et voulait que tu prenne soin d'elle. Il ne te l'a pas encore offert et il trouverai dommage que quelqu'un ne l'abime pendant son absence. Il me l'avait confier, mais je pense que c'est toi qui devrai le faire. Tu la lui remettra à son retour, je suis sûr qu'il serai ravi. »

Le survivant ne répondit rien et le directeur déposa la fleur sur la petite table de chevet au côté de son protéger. Il se retourna et s'appréta à partir lorsqu'il la voix d'Harry l'interpela.

-« Que dois je faire professeur ? »

Dumbledore sourit tendrement et répondit simplement :

-« Avoir confience en lui Harry. Et avoir confience en tous ceux qui sont à tes côtés. »

Et sur ces mots il sortit un plis soucieux néemmoins présent sur son front. Lorsque Draco fut enfin libéré par l'infirmière il s'empressa de se rendre auprès de son âme soeur dans le but de s'excuser, mais il trouva celui ci endormi ; surrement la fatigue l'avait elle achevé. Il posa alors un petit baisé sur son front avant de sortir sans faire de bruit. Sitôt sortit de l'infirmerie il s'empressa d'aller à la bibliothèque où il était sûr de trouver la sang-de-bourbe et le nécessiteux. La bibliothèque était un véritable avre de paix sur lequel madame Pince veillait jalousement. Elle le regarda rentrer avec une expression méfiante et avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit, le blond était déjà à mi chemin entre la porte et la table de Granger. Sans un mot il pris place à ses côtés face à Weasley et attendi qu'elle lève les yeux ; ce qui ne tarda pas.

-« J'étais sûr de vous trouver ici. Au moins une habitude de la sang-de-bourbe qui n'est pas dépaysante. »

Fit il en essayant de retrouver son mordant naturel. Ron était muet de stupeur devant l'audace du blond alors qu'Hermione sentait bien le lèger tremblement de la vois de leur ennemis.

-« Et pourquoi nous chercher tu Malfoy ? »

Demanda t-elle civilement.

-« Les rumeurs vont vite à Poudlard, mais si il y a bien un endroit où l'on est sûr de ne pas en trouver c'est ici. »

Poursuivit il comme si de rien n'était.

-« Bon Malfoy ou tu dis pourquoi t'es là, ou tu dégage ! »

s'emporta ron. Hermione lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers Draco qui fixai méchement Ron.

-« Que ce passe t-il Malfoy. Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir nous chercher pour rien. Et ce même si tu es destiner à devenir le compagnon de Harry. »

-« Alors il te l'a dit, ou tu as compris avec la rose ? »

Interrogea le blond sous le regard mécontant du roux qui se retenait de lui lancer une insulte bien sentit.

-« Un peu des deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu veux savoir où est Harry, il est dans la salle commune. Et si tu veux le mot de passe... »

-« Tu peux toujours aller te faire voir ! »

Draco soupira et hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

-« Non merci la bellette, je me suis bien assez fait voir comme ça. Je venais simplement vous prévenir que votre très cher ami, le... Harry, se trouve une fois encore à l'infirmerie. »

Ron se leva précipitemment et posa sur le blond un regard couroucer.

-« Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait encore sale fouine! »

-« Ron ! Que c'est il passé Draco ? »

Le blond soupira et leur raconta toute l'histoire. Il avait à peine finit que les deux Gryffondor avaient déjà quitter la bibliothèque pour l'infirmerie. Le blond resté seul secoua la tête et se leva à son tour pour regagner son dortoire. Il doutait que son brun ai envi de le voir. Et puis, même lui sentait le besoin d'être un peu seul. Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui, maintenant il pouvait à son tour se laisser allé.

Cela faisait un long moment que Severus avait été installer dans sa cellule. Attacher, il pouvait à peine tourner la tête et cette situation le mettait en rage. Personne n'était venu le voir depuis que la grille s'était refermé, mais cela été loin de le déranger. En effet, sa condition n'aurais été que plus issuportable si quelqu'un était venu. La soif de sang commençait à le titiller depuis quelques bonnes minutes. Severus se maudissait de s'être laisser gagner par ce démon, lui qui pouvais il n'y a pas si longtemps se passer de sang des jours durant. Sa mémoire ne lui laissait aucun répis ; chaque parcelle de sa peau se souvenait de celle de Harry. Severus pouvait sentir sur sa langue le déferlement inintérrompu du liquide vitale du garçon. Il pouvais voir l'expression de son visage lorsqu'il lui prenait du sang, son extase. La pulpe des doigts du vampire semblait battre à nouveau au son du coeur affolé de l'être qui n'était pas là. Plus sa soif se faisait sentir, plus son désir pour Harry grandissait ; plus le goût du sang de l'enfant dans sa bouche semblait réelle et à la fois tellement faux. Les yeux mi clos, Severus releva difficilement la tête lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur du sang approcher. Des bruit de pas, léger tout d'abord, puis de plus en plus présent. Etait ce son imagination qui lui jouai encore des tours ? Le maître des potions était certain de connaître ses pas ; cette cadance, mais il ne savait plus à qui ils appartenait. Depuis combien de temps était il enfermé ? Longtemps, très longtemps... Enfin l'être à qui appartenait les pas apparu devant lui. Semblant le chercher des yeux.

-« Harry... »

Murmura le professeur. Que faisait il ici ? Etait il seul ? De trop nombreuse questions tournaient dans la tête du l'homme, mais toutes furent annihilé brutalement lorsque le garçon tomba devant la grille faisant apparaître le lord noir qui souriait comme un dément. Severus voulait se précipiter sur le garçon mais ses chaîne l'emprisonnaient. Un long hurlement s'échapa de sa gorge, à peine couvert du rire sinistre du Seigneur des ténèbre...

A suivreeeeeeeeeeeee !

* * *

Cette fois, je promet d'essayé de mettre la suite plus vite, tout du moins, avant mon séjour à l'hopital.

Amiah N.


	9. Chapter 8

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Note : Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir laissé sur votre faim à la fin du chapitre précédent qui, soit dit en passant, était mal heureusement remplis de fautes. Je vais, si j'ai la fois et la possibilité modifier tout cela au plus vite. 

Amiah.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

_Résumé : Severus a été appelé par le seigneur des ténèbres qui a, dieu seul sait comment, découvert que Harry est le calice de son mangemort. Après s'être fait battre le maître des potions a été enfermé dans un cachot où le manque de sang se fait sentir. Pendant ce temps Harry a essayé d'aller le sauvé mais en a été dissuadé par Draco. Tout deux on fini à l'infimerie. Dumbledore à confier au brun la rose éternelle de Severus à Harry. Lui rappelant pas la même que l'homme tien à lui plus que tout. Quelque temps après cette événement, dans le cachot de l'antre du mage noir, Severus devait faire face à une chose horrible : devant lu, avachi au sol se trouvait son calice maintenant inconscient après le coup que, semble t-il, lui avait porté Voldemort...

* * *

_

De trop nombreuse questions tournaient dans la tête du l'homme, mais toutes furent annihilé brutalement lorsque le garçon tomba devant la grille faisant apparaître le lord noir qui souriait comme un dément. Severus voulait se précipiter sur le garçon mais ses chaîne l'emprisonnaient. Un long hurlement s'échapa de sa gorge, à peine couvert du rire sinistre du Seigneur des ténèbre...

Des larmes ravageaient les joues et le coeur du traitre alors que le rire de Voldemort redoublait. Celui ci semblait enclin à un fou rire irréprésible alors qu'en face de lui c'était une peine sans nom qui se gravait dans les traits du maître des potions. Severus s'était juré il y a fort longtemps de ne plus pleurer, mais la vu du brun au sol lui fendait le coeur. Pourquoi cet imbécile était il venu ! Pourquoi avait il cru bon de venir jouer les héros.

-« Pourquoi ? »

Hurla si fort le prisonnier que le rire du mage noir s'étrangla aussitôt. La magie tourbillannait autour du vampire. Sa peine était palpable. Cette vision fit sourire Voldemort qui se rapprocha de quelques pas de la cellule.

-« Parce que tu as été méchant Severus. »

Susurra la face de serpent.

-« Parce que tu ne me l'a pas emmener comme tu aurais du. » reprit il alors que quelques sorts de magie sans baguette l'effleuraient. « Tu sais, Severus, j'aurais pus être claiment si tu me l'avais emmener dés le début. J'aurais put, te le laisser. Il serait devenu ton animal de compagnie. Il aurait aurait été vivant si tu me l'avais emmener depuis le début, Severus. » murmura le mage noir en pénétrant la cellule qui avait été privé de ses grilles par la magie du maître des potions. « Mais rien ne se passe jamais comme tu le veux n'est ce pas. Tu pensais le protéger en le tenant éloigné, mais c'est ce qui l'a tuer Severus. Tu lui as ouvert ton coeur, t'unissant à lui comme à un être unique, et c'est ce qui l'a perdu. »

Le maître s'arrêta à un pas de la loque tremblante de rage attaché au sol et le toisa. Seul les liens qui le maintenaient au sol n'avaient pas encore cédé ; bien que ceux ci commençaient à s'effriter sous la force de l'homme. La face de serpent ne détacha pas son regard de son ancien fidel et admira avec une joie malsène l'impacte de ses paroles sur le coeur de celui ci. Severus était anéanti. Tant par la mort de celui qu'il aimé, que par le fait que ce fut de sa faute. Si il n'avait pas été assez béte pour tomber dans ce piège rien ne serait arrivé. Si il ne l'avait pas mordu se soir là, rien ne serai arrivé. Harry serait encore vivant, plein de joie entrain de rire avec ses amis et peut être de roucouler avec Draco à l'heure qu'il est. Sentant les interrogations de son vis à vis, le seigneur noir se laissa tomber accroupis face à l'homme et lentement releva le visage ravagé du maitre des potions. Voldemort faisait fit des vagues de magie qui déferlaient du corps qu'il avait en face de lui, bien plus, il s'en amusait. Avec une délicatesse éxagéré il rapprocha le corps de l'homme du sient et lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille la confidence qui acheva de briser le sorcier :

-« Il est mort par ta faute Severus. »

Le sus nommé se tendi et se laissa étreindre par ce démon. Toute volonté perdu. Son amour était mort par sa faute. La sienne. Même la volonté de boire l'avait quitter, même sa magie semblait l'avoir momentannément quitter. A présent tout était calme, pas un murmure ne se faisait entendre, si ce n'est les sanglots à semi étouffé du maître des potions. Le maître des lieux souriait dans le cou de sa victime. C'était pour lui tellement divertissant d'enfoncer Sevérus dans sa peine, de le voir pourtant se débattre à la recherche de la moindre étincelle d'espoire, celle la même qu'il s'empressait d'éteindre avant qu'elle ne le fasse espérer trops fort.

-« Severus, mon fidel. Tu vois ce qui arrive lorsque l'on s'oppose à moi ? Il est mort maintenant. Il est mort parce qu'il a tenté de te sauvé. Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu ne peus t'opposer à moi. Tu es moi Severus. Seulement à moi. Tout ce qui t'éloigne n'est pas bon pour toi. »

A présent le maître des potion reposait entièrement entre les bras de l'être qui avait tuer son amour. Ses chaînes s'étaient rompus, quand il l'ignorait, mais il n'avait pas la force de se battre, de vanger son amour. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas encore accusé la nouvelle de l'avoir vu mourire devant lui sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Le mage noir commença alors à le bercé, comme un enfant traumatisé que l'on essaye de rassuré après l'avoir puni pour la première fois lorsqu'il a fait une bétise. Vidé, l'autre se laissa faire, les yeux pourtant rivé sur le cadavre ou ce qu'il en restait. Mais soudain la voix sifflante le ramena à la semi réalité dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-« Mais je peux le ramener Severus. »

Surpris d'entendre de tel propos l'homme se détacha afin de l'imondice et le regarda comme pour la première fois.

-« Tu as été un vilain garçon, mais tu as compris la lesson cette fois. Je peux le ramener à toi si tu décide d'être gentil Severus. Harry Potter, pourrais cette fois n'appartenir qu'à toi. » Le maître se délecta de l'expression de son subordonné avant de poursuivre. « Si tu me jure allégence une seconde fois Severus. Si tu ne me trahis plus jamais, alors je te fait le serment de le ramener. Je n'ai pas le pardon facil, mais après tout, tu es mon petit Severus n'est ce pas. »

Une grimace d'horreur se peigni sur le visage du professeur à l'entente de ses mots. Ceux ci faisait remonter à la surface quelques vieux souvenir qu'il aurait préféré oublier à jamais. Le seigneur des ténébres se releva laissant là son 'petit' et rappela une nouvelle fois les termes de son marché.

-« Réfléchis y Severus. Je peux te rendre ton calice. Mais pour cela tu ne dois plus jamais être vilain. »

D'un coup de baguette il remit la pièce et les environs en état et jeta une nouvelle fois un regard à l'homme de nouveau attaché.

-« Mais d'ici à ce que tu me donne ta réponse, tu ne sera autorisé qu'à recevoir la visite de ce corps mutilé. »

Termina t-il en liant magiquement le reste du corps du brun au mur face à la cellule du professeur. Lorsqu'il fut asser éloigné il se laissa aller à un rire machiavélique avant de demandé tout haut.

-« Alors le spéctacle t'as t-il plus, Potter ? »

Harry se redressa vivement en hurlant. Sa cicatrice lui faisait un mal de chien et ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir pour le libérer de la vision d'un Severus effondrer dans les bras de Voldemort. Son corps étaittremblant et était couvert de sueur, sa respiration précipité semblait ne jamais vouloir se calmer alors que ses mains appuyaient fermement sur sa cicatrice dans le vain espoire d'atténuer la douleur. La dernière phrase du Lord résonnait encore dans sa tête. _Est ce que le spectacle plus, Potter._ Ses épaules fut soudain secoué de sanglots convulsif et les larmes sécoulé de ses yeux. Ce n'est pas des larmes de douleur, mais bel et bien des larmes de tristesse. Severus le croyait mort. Ce bâtard avait jouer avec son image et l'avait fait passé pour mort aux yeux de son aimé. Harry bouillé de rage et de desespoire de ne rien pouvoir faire pour faire comprendre à Severus qu'il était là, vivant, et qu'il l'attendait. Harry sentit soudain sa douleur se calemer ; il ouvrit les yeux vivement et tomba nez à nez avec madame Pomfresh qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

-« Et bien monsieur Potter, vous nous avez fait peur. »

Fit elle simplement avant de retirer la compresse imbibé de dieu sais quoi de son front. Le brun regarda alors autour de lui et rencontra tout à tour le ragard océan de son meilleurs ami et celui chocolat de mademoiselle je sais tout.

-« J'ai tout essayé, mais rien n'y fit. Ils n'ont pas voulus vous laissé. »

Expliqua simplement l'infirmière alors qu'elle faisait quelques vérifications sur le corps du survivant.

-« Et on allait pas laissé notre meilleur ami à l'infirmerie tout seul quand même ! »

Objecta Ron avec un large sourire, rapidement imité par Harry.

-« Même si, comme moi, vous avez assister au cauchemard de monsieur Potter sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. »

Argumenta la médicomage en les fusillants tout deux du regard. Les deux Gryffondor eu l'intelligence de parraitre gêné, mais cela ne toucha pas Harry qui sentait une nouvelle fois l'angoisse de son rêve lui prendre le coeur. Le brun sentit le regard d'Hermione pesait sur lui et il détourna la tête au moment où elle se levait pour mieux le regardait. De but en blanc elle demanda :

-« Qu'est il arrivé au professeur Snape Harry ? »

Les deux autres ouvrirent de grand yeux alors que ceux de Harry s'humédifiaient un peu plus.

-« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je le sais. » Tenta le Gryffondor avant de se faire fusiller du regard par la brune. « Il est enfermé. Voldemort sais pour moi et... lui. »

Harry jeta un regard contrit à madame Pomfresh qui aussa les épaules et retourna à son bureau comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

-« Je vois. Harry, je suis désolé. Je... »

-« Tu n'y ai pour rien Hermione ! Tout ça c'est de ma faute ! Si seulement je... »

Harry n'en dit pas plus, il se leva de son lit et couru vers la sortit. Ron tenta de l'arrêter mais une vague de magie le repoussa. Il ne pus que regarder son meilleurs ami s'enfuir sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Entendant du bruit, la médicomage revint et fut surprise de trouver le rouquin assi à même le sol et la brune debout prés de la chaise renversé tout deux le regard rivé sur la porte.

-« Où est monsieur Potter ? »

-« Il s'est enfuit »

Répondit de concert les deux Gryffondor encore sous le choc d'une telle réaction.

Draco n'avait pas quitté son dortoire depuis qu'il y avait mit les pieds aprés sa 'discution' avec les deux amis de son futur compagnion. Plusieurs fois il avait entendu Blaise frapper à la porte et lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, mais jamais il n'avais répondu, enfouissant chaque fois un peu plus sa tête dans son oreillé jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'air et ne doive la relever. Les mots de Harry, même s'ils avaient été prononcé dans la colère lui avaient fait mal ; très mal. Harry lui avait dit qu'il le haïssait, que jamais il ne serait son compagnon. Quand il y repensait, le blond sentait son coeur se serrer et ses larmes lui brûler les yeux. Jamais il n'aurais cru qu'il serai si triste lorsque le Gryffondor refuserai de lui appartenir.Bien sûr il savait qu'il se sentirai mal, mais jamais il n'aurai pensé avoir aussi mal. C'était intenable. Lorsque son aimé lui avait dit ses mots, il avait cru défaillir mais au lieu de cela il avait accepter la douleur de son aimé, douleur que lui même ressentait. Malfoy ferma fermement les yeux et poussa un profond soupire, serrant son orreillé contre sa poitrine comme il aurait voulu qu'on le fasse avec lui en cette instant. Cependant, le Serpentard, n'eu pas le temps de s'appitoyer un peu plus sur son sort que la porte de son dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une masse inconnu ne se jéte sur lui pour, semble t-il, pleurer tout son soul. Malfoy resta sans réaction pendant quelque seconde avant de reconnaître la dite masse qui sanglotait contre son coeur. Rapidement un sourire triste, presque nostalgique, fleuri sur ses lèvres et ses bras ensérrérent la masse. Ses yeux se tintèrent d'une tendresse inconnue et ses doigts se mirent à caresser le dos offerts dans l'espoire d'appaiser son compagnon. Il releva les yeux un court instant pour croiser le regard de son meilleur ami : Blaise Zabini qui lui fit un sourire goguenard avant de refermer la porte comme si de rien n'était. Touché de cette attention, Draco put à présent s'occuper du problème qui sangloter sur lui : Harry Potter.

-« Harry ? Harry, que ce passe t-il ? »

Le survivant ne disait rien, ou plutôt en disait trop. Draco ne comprenait rien de ce que lui racontait le brun, ses paroles étaient entre coupé de larme et sa voix enraillé.

-« Harry. Harry, je t'en pris. Calme toi, je ne comprend rien. »

Le sus nommé n'obéi pas et, au contraire, se peltonna encore plus contre le giron du blond. Soupirant, mais néamoins contant, Draco rafermi à nouveau sa prise et attendi patiemment qu'il se calme. C'était bon d'avoir le corps du brun ainsi sur le siens, reposant ainsi de manière presque alangui. Alors que ses mains commençaient de nouvelles caresses, Malfoy sentit le brun remuer et relever la tête comme pour le regarder. Les émeraudes trempés recontrèrent l'acier du regard de son vis à vis et Harry sentit un délicate rougeur lui monter au joue. Il voulu reculer, mais les bras de Draco l'en empêchaient.

-« Je suis désolé. »

Murmura faiblement le survivant. Ce qui arracha un sourire au blond qui lui embrassa le bout du nez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était pardonné.

-« ce n'est rien Harry. Et si tu me disais ce qui t'as conduis jusque dans mes bras ? »

Le brun sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il se retint de pleurer une nouvelle fois.

-« Voldemort me l'a montré. »

Fit il simplement, les sourcils froncé.

-« Comment ? Mais que t'as t-il montré Harry ? »

-« Il... Il m'a montré ce qu'il lui a fait. Oh Draco ! C'était horrible ! Severus est attaché ! Il... Il... Il pense que je suis mort ! Voldemort lui a fait croir qu'il m'a tuer et il a fait en sorte que Severus se sente coupable ! Draco c'est affreux ! Il lui a fait du chantage ! Il veu que Severus le rejoigne à nouveau. Il lui a promi de me rendre la vie si Severus le faisait. Mais Draco je ne suis pas mort ! »

Harry avait recommencé à pleurer malgré lui. Le blond le serra contre lui, lui murmurant quelques paroles réconfortantes. Il lui frotait le dos afin de l'appaiser ce qui fut plus rapide que la première fois.

-« Harry, je suis sûr que Severus ne se fera pas berner. Il t'aime, je suis sûr qu'il saura faire la différence. Ai confience en lui. »

-« C'est justement à cause de son amour pour moi que j'ai peur Draco ! Voldemort sais qu'il m'aime ! Draco, Severus va faire un bétise je le sens ! J'ai si peur Draco j'ai si peur ! »

-« Et que veux tu que je fasse ! »

Hurla le blond malgré lui. Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent comme des secoupes alors que ceux de Draco semblaient être en pleine noyade.

-« Que veux tu que je fasse Harry ? » répéta t-il de manière plus douce dans quitter son vis à vis du regard. « Moi aussi j'ai peur. Severus est mon parrain, si je le perdait, ce serai pire que tout ! Mais je ne peux rien n'y faire. J'ai confience en lui. Je sais qu'il fera le bon choix et qu'il reviendra vers les personnes qu'il aime. Qu'il reviendra vers toi... »

Le balafré renifla encore une fois et baissa la tête en signe de honte. Il avait honte de lui. Honte de ne pas croire assez en Severus. Mais Draco releva son visage et lui fit un petit sourire.

-« Tu aime Severus, pas vrai Harry ? » Le brun hocha la tête « Alors tout ira bien. » sourit le blond.

Les mains de Mlafoy dévièrent peu à peu et caressèrent les joues du brun qui le laissé faire. Harry savait que Draco l'aimé et qu'il mourrait si il venait à choisir quelqu'un d'autre, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de Severus, la peur le rendait presque imperméable au sentiment du blond et pour cela il s'en voulait aussi. Toute les réfléxions du survivant s'arrêtèrent là car à ce moment précis, Draco Malfoy avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-« Draco » souffla t-il.

-« Chuuut. Après, je te laisserai à lui... »

* * *

A suivre ! 

Alors Alors ? Comment vous avez trouvé ? Pitié un commentaire ! Je répondrais à ceux là par e-mail

Amiah Nakinnass qui est fière d'elle pour ce chapitre.


	10. Chapter 9

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

**Note :** Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent ! Même ceux et celles qui ne laissent pas de commentaires. J'ose éspérer que mon histoire vous plais et que vous continuerez à la lire.

Merci à tous.

**Chapitre 9**

_Toute les réflexions du survivant s'arrêtèrent là car à ce moment précis, Draco Malfoy avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_-« Draco » souffla t-il._

_-« Chuuut. Après, je te laisserai à lui... »_

Leur baisé était tendre, chaste presque craintif. Leur lèvres étaient simplement posée l'une sur l'autre, prêtes à s'envoler au moindre signe de refus. Cependant aucun des deux n'avaient l'intention de reculer. Le brun se sentait perdu, déboussolé, d'influençable. Le blond en profitait, et il le savait. Mais il n'avait pas la force n'y la volonté de résister. Avec félicité il entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et gémit discrètement lorsque la langue rose et mutine vint rejoindre la sienne afin de la découvrir et la caresser. Les deux mains plaqués sur le torse de Draco, Harry semblait prés à le repousser mais ne faisait rien. Bien au contraire, il se laissait coller encore plus au blond, comme à la recherche d'un peux de chaleur, d'un peu de réconfort qu'il savait ne pouvoir trouver qu'ici. Avec lenteur l'une des mains fine et pâle se glissa sous une chemise dans le but de tâter et caresser la peau un peu brunâtre de son vis à vis, mais celle ci fut stoppé par une autre main. Avec délicatesse Harry s'éloigna du Serpentard et hocha la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux rivé sur le matelas.

-« Je suis désolé... »

Murmura t-il. Un tendre sourire apparut pour la première fois sur les lèvres gonflé du préfet et celui releva le visage de son bien aimé à l'aide de son index.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Harry. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Bien que déçut et vraiment frustré, le blond ne fit que le serrer dans ses bras et le bercer tendrement. Il ne pourrait jamais le forcer. Il le savait, et Harry venait de le comprendre. Sa nature de Veela ferait qu'il ne pourrait que veillé sur lui, veiller sur son bonheur, même si celui ci ne se faisait pas avec lui. Un soupire de dépit passa les lèvres du vert et argent avant de celui ci ne s'installe confortablement contre le brun pour un peu de repos.

-« Merci Draco... »

Le sus nommé ne répondit rien, il se rapprocha un peu plus de Harry et se laissa gagner par un sommeil bien mérité. Jamais le brun ne serait à lui, alors il profiterai de ce peu d'instant de paix qui lui était offert, le peu d'instant romantique qui lui était offert...

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron avait quitté (été mis de dehors serait plus juste) l'infirmerie et s'étaient réfugié dans la tour des Rouge et or.

-« Où tu crois qu'il est ? »

Demanda le roux tout en s'installant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Hermione leva la tête de son livre et le fixa un moment.

-« Je pense qu'il est avec Malfoy. » finit-elle par avoué. « Harry doit penser qu'il n'y a que lui qui peu le comprendre. »

-« Mais nous aussi nous pouvons ! Nous sommes quand même ses meilleurs amis ! » s'indigna le rouquin. « Depuis quand préfère t-il la compagnie de la Fouine plutôt que la notre ? »

Ronald se leva d'un bond et commença à marcher rageusement en direction de la porte.

-« Où est ce que tu vas Ron ? » Demanda Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

-« Je vais le chercher ! » Fit-il avec détermination. « Malfoy risquerait de profité de la détresse d'Harry ! »

La brune se leva à son tour, déposant son livre sur la petite table basse non loin de son siège et se rendit prés de son meilleurs ami. Elle posa une main sur le bras du garçon et lui fit un petit sourire.

-« Laisse le Ron. Je crois que Malfoy est bien plus indiqué que nous pour prendre soin de Harry en ce moment. »

Fit elle avec sagesse. Bien que décontenancé le gryffondor hocha la tête et suivit docilement son amie qui le ramena vers son siège.

-« 'mione, pourquoi tu dis que c'est lui le plus qualifié ? »

-« Nous sommes ses meilleurs amis Ron. Nous sommes trop proche de lui pour qu'il puisse nous parler sans avoir peur de nos réaction. Et puis, nous avons tout de même des préjugé sur Snape et Malfoy. La preuve, il te suffit de pensé que Snape pose ses mains sur Harry pour avoir l'aire dégoûté. »

Répondit la jeune fille en reprenant son livre sur ses genoux. Alors qu'elle tournait distraitement les pages à la recherche de celle qu'elle lisait avant d'avoir été interrompus, le regard d'Hermione accrocha un titre qu'elle ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien lu. Aillant tourné les pages trop rapidement, la Gryffondor tenta de la retrouvé, et ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle pouffa un cris de surprise. Ce cris fit sursauter son ami qui l'interrogea du regard. Comprenant que cela ne servait à rien, Ron finit par demandé d'une voix un peu craintive ce qui ce passait. La préfète leva ver lui un regard brillant ce qui, ont doit l'avouer, terrorisa complètement le Weasley.

-« Mais bien sûr ! » Répéta t-elle sans faire plus attention au garçon et aux élèves présent dans la salle commune. « Pourquoi n'y ai je pas pensé plus tôt ! »

-« Pensé à quoi Hermione ? »

La jeune fille offrit à son ami un large sourire en guise de réponse et se leva dans le but de sortir de la pièce.

-« Je te le dirais plus tard Ron. » lança t-elle. « Il faut d'abord que je vérifie certaine chose ! » Elle s'appréta à passé la porte lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois et dit à l'adresse de son meilleur ami : « Si on me cherche, je suis à la bibliothèque! »

Et Hermione disparue derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Le roux se retrouva alors tout seul dans la salle commune avec une très désagréable impression.

-« Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont tous à courir partout aujourd'hui. »

Se demanda t-il avant de monter dans son dortoir. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait quelque chose à faire...

Bien loin de toute cette agitation, dans un cachot sombre, un homme désespérait. Ses yeux d'un noir profond restaient obstinément fixé sur le sol sale et taché de sang, de son sang.

Le froid ne le touchait plus, la douleur l'avait abandonné. Plus rien ne lui permettait de se sentir encore vivant, si ce n'était peut être le bruit irrégulier de sa respiration sifflante. Le maître n'était pas revenue depuis qu'il l'avait quitté. Personne n'était venue le tourmenter. La seule présence qu'il sentait était celle de ce cadavre, ou de ce qu'il en restait, accroché face à sa cellule. Severus n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Ses pensés tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. La même scène se rejouait devant ses yeux vide. Le même appelle, plein d'espoir et de contentement résonnait à ses oreilles. Il aurait tout donné pour que cela cesse. Pour que le martellement de ses pensé s'achève et que sa soif inextinguible se calme. Il aurait damné son âme plus qu'elle ne l'est pour le léger bruit des pas de son 'maître' ne se fasse entendre, pour qu'il puisse lui cracher sa haine et son mépris en pleine figure. Mais Severus doutait qu'il en soit capable. Mais malgré tout, il le désirait, comme il désirait beaucoup de chose en cette instant.

Soudain, une pensé plus présente qu'une autre ramena un éclat de vie dans ses prunelle, avant que celle ci ne soit remplacé par une tristesse sans borne. Draco. Il n'avait pas pensé à lui une seule seconde, trop emmuré dans sa tristesse et son égoïsme, comment son filleul allait il prendre la nouvelle ? Draco, son Draco, son presque fils. Allait il mourir lui aussi ? Allait il vouloir s'éteindre à cause de la mot de son amour ? Severus le refusait ! Non, il ne pourrait pas le laisser mourir.

L'espace d'un moment la dernière phrase du lord noir retenti dans son esprit. Il pouvait le ramener. Voldemort pouvait ramener Harry. Mais pour cela Severus devait lui jurer allégeance une nouvelle fois, et cette fois il n'aurait plus droit à l'erreur.

Le regard sombre se clos un moment, comme dans l'espoir de s'extraire à cette marré de pensé. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit une seule régnait en maître dans son esprit : Il le ferait. Il jurerait fidélité au lord noir. Et il ferai en sorte que celui ci respecte sa parole, pour le bien de Draco.

Il avait été égoïste en ne désirant Harry que pour lui seul. Depuis le début il savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas, ou plutôt qu'il le laisserait à Draco, mais Severus ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de se serrer douloureusement.

Le prisonnier inspira profondément, du moins comme il pus et cria comme un désespéré.

-« Je vais le faire ! » hurlait il « Je vais le faire ! »

Quelque part il se doutait que Voldemort ne l'avait pas totalement laissé. Quelque part, Severus savait que son maître l'entendait toujours et peut être même le voyait. Alors il s'égosillait. S'époumoner jusqu'à ce qu'il fut pris d'une irrépressible quinte de toux. Lorsque celle ci se calma, il le vit devant lui. Il le fixait un sourire narquois les bras croiser sur sa poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas le seigneur des ténèbres.

-« Est ce pour ton propre plaisir, ou pour me conduire à lui que tu es là, Lucius ? » Parvint à demander le maître des potions.

-« Un peu des deux je dois dire. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard puis le blond s'agenouilla devant Severus commença à défaire ses liens.

-« Soit un bon petit et je ne te ferais pas mal Severus. »

Le sus nommé eu un pseudo reniflement dédaigneux. Comme si il était en état de se débattre de toute façon. Cette attitude fit sourire Malfoy senior qui poursuivit tranquillement son détachage. Il se colla au torse de Severus lorsqu'il fut question de défaire les liens qui lui maintenaient les pieds et cette nouvelle proximité avec un être vivant rendit fou les sens du vampire. Avant que Lucius n'ait terminé d'enlever la chaîne, les bras du brun l'avait encerclés et le maintenait fermement contre lui.

-« Severus... » menaça le blond qui ne paniqua pourtant pas. « Lâche moi ou tu va être puni. »

Mais il n'obéit pas. Le vampire ramena simplement son visage dans le cou du mangemort et s'enivra peu à peu de l'odeur du sang qu'il sentait s'échapper de l'homme. Les assassins avait un goût succulent disait on. Un peu comme les vierges, mais cela n'était pas comparable. Sentant ce rapprocher les canines de son prisonnier Lucius tenta une nouvelle fois de ce dégager, mais ce fut peine perdu.

-« SEVERUS ! » cria t-il finalement. « Je ne te le répéterais pas une troisième fois. Lâche moi. »

Et cette fois ci Severus le fit non sans grogner.

-« Bien. Bon petit. » Se moqua Malfoy avant de le forcer à ce relever. « Viens. Il t'attend là haut. »

A cette phrase la respiration du vampire se fit précipité et ses pas, les plus lents possible. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les couloirs qui en temps normale lui semblaient trop long semblait avoir raccourci considérablement. Et sans qu'il ne soit prés, Severus se retrouva à genoux devant son maître.

-« C'est bien Severus. C'est très bien. Tu as enfin compris qu'il n'y a que moi qui puisse prendre soin de toi. Tu t'es enfin décidé à retourner prés des tiens. »

Voldemort se leva de son trône et s'approcha de la loque sur le sol. Celle ci ferma les yeux très fort et baisa le bas de la robe de son maître.

-« Pour Harry et Draco » se répété t-il « Je dois faire cela pour eux. »

-« Relève toi ! »

Ordonna la voix forte du seigneur des lieux. Severus s'exécuta tremblotant légèrement à cause de ses blessure et de sa faiblesse psychologique. Le Lord l'attira vers lui et remonta sa manche en mauvaise état. Du bout des doigts il re-dessina la marque qui ce mit à briller et sourit comme un dément.

-« Que signifie cette marque Severus ? » demanda t-il alors que l'homme devant lui se retenait de grimacer de douleur. « Et bien Severus, j'attends. Que signifie cette marque ? »

-« Que... Cette marque signifie que. » Commença t-il

-« Que ? »

-« Cette marque signifie que je vous appartient corps et âme. Que je me dois de vous servir et de vous obéir quelque soi la situation. »

Le lord noir paru satisfait de la réponse car il lâcha le bras de son mangemort qui s'écroula au sol comme une masse. Il se tourna ensuite vers toutes les personnes présente dans la salle et s'adressa à elles.

-« N'oublier jamais ce que signifie la marque sur vos avant bras. N'oubliez jamais, fidèle mangemort, que vous me devez obéissance ! Soyez moi fidèle et vous serez récompensé ! »

Tous n'acquiescèrent bruyamment mais un signe de la main de la part de leur maître suffit à les faire taire. Le regard rouge de la tête de serpent parcourut l'assemblé avant de s'arrêter sur le corps étendu à ses pieds. Un vague rictus cruel déforma son visage.

-« A présent, sortez tous. » Fit il sans regarder ses hommes. « Tous, à l'exception de Lucius, Rodolphus et Bellatrixe. »

Ils obéirent tous sans questions et une fois la sale silencieuse, la tête de serpents s'adressa au couple de mangemort le plus célèbre présent :

-« Allez chercher ce qu'il faut. »

Ceux ci s'exécutèrent sans tarder et disparurent de la salle. A présent il ne restait plus qu'eux trois, et le sourire du mage s'agrandit.

-« Nous revoilà seul mon petit. » Susurra t-il « Si tu savais à quel point j'attendais ces moments. »

Severus n'émit qu'un vague 'Groumf' toujours affalé au sol. Il se disait qu'après tout, peut être que s'il fessait le mort ces deux là se désintéresseraient de lui. Le blondinet se rapprocha de la forme au sol et la retourna du pied avant de sourire sadiquement.

-« Allons Severus, le maître te parle. »

Le sus nommé n'eu d'autre choix que d'ouvrir les yeux et fixer le haut plafond en évitant au maximum de croiser le regard de son maître. Celui ci commençait à perdre patience, et cela ce voyait.

-« Severus ! » commença t-il « Si tu continue à être mauvais, je vais devoir te punir. Tu n'aimerais pas que je te punisse. N'est ce pas Severus. »

L'intêrésé ne dit rien et se leva lentement. Les yeux toujours rivé vers un point invisible il laissa le mage noir lui prendre le visage en coupe sans frémir et plongea ensuite ses abysse dans les rubis de son vis à vis.

-« N'est ce pas, Severus. »

Entendit il répéter.

-« Non maître, je ne le voudrais pas. »

Voldemort sembla satisfait et laissa ses mains errer sur le corps de son 'petit'. Tout doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il le rapprocha de lui et pressa son corps contre le sien. Severus se tendit malgré lui mais fit tout pour ce laisser aller. Derrière lui il sentait le regard d'acier de Lucius peser sur son corps. Il pouvait aisément imaginer les regards que s'échangeaient les deux _hommes_, des regards presque complice, des regards envieux et à la fois haineux. Car oui, ces deux là se détestaient. Lucius Malfoy haïssait l'homme qu'il servait, et celui ci le lui rendait bien. Mais malgré tout, il le servait. Cette haine semblait être la seule raison qui maintenant Lucius au service du lord noir. Mais la raison de cela était jalousement gardé par eux. Entre ces deux hommes Severus se sentait comme un enfant que ces parents se disputaient. Un enfant pris en plein divorce qui devait regarder ses parents se déchirer tout en lui clamant leur amour. Mais ici, dans leur bras cet amour été sale.

Severus fut tiré de ses réflexions par la vu d'un être brumeux qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir. Là, derrière le lord, le fixant comme si il doutait qu'il puisse le voir, se trouvait son calice. Sans plus de réflexion le maître des potions s'arracha aux bras du Seigneur des ténèbres et se dirigea vers la forme, un seul mot sur les lèvres :

-« Harry. »

Mais à peine le nom avait il été prononcé que le garçon disparaissait, le visage déformé dans une expression douloureuse. Le brun se retourna alors vers son '_père_' et le vit, baguette tendu vers l'endroit où se trouvait Harry, tourner lentement son visage vers lui. Le lord était en colère... Mais ce fut Lucius qui parla, à la grande surprise de Severus.

-« Il est mort Severus. Ne te fait pas d'illusion. »

-« Severuuuuuuuuuus ! »

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration difficile et les yeux encore écarquiller par ce qu'il avait vu. Son cris avait réveillé Draco qui le pris immédiatement dans ses bras avant de lui demander ce qui ce passait.

-« Il a accepter ! Il a accepter Draco ! Il... » Répondit précipitamment le brun

-« Chut. Harry calme toi. S'il te plais ! Qui a accepter quoi ? »

-« Severus ! Severus a accepter ! »

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent d'effroi, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son parrain accepterai. Imperceptiblement le blond resserra sa prise sur le corps tremblant du golden boy et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait empêcher Snape de faire une grosse bétise.

A suivre !

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ?

Désolé encore pour l'attente, j'avais déjà commencé le chapitre mais je bloquer un peu. Et puis je dois avouer que j'avais aussi la paresse... ' pas taper !

J'espère que vous aimez toujours autant. Sinon, j'espère aussi que la partie lulu et Voldy était asser compréhensible. (j'ai écrit ça tout en parlant avec ma soeur... ' ) sinon, vous voulez que j'explique un peu plus pourquoi je dit qu'il s'aime pas ? (si oui, je vais coupler avec l'explication de la relation entre Sev et voldy )

Voilà ! Bisou à tous !

Ps : Au faite, ne vous inquiètez pas, il y aura bien un lemon Draco/Harry


	11. Chapter 10

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note :** Désolé pour l'attente, mais je ne savais pas comment écrire ce chapitre... ' A et MERCI à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyer des review !

Merci à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent d'effroi, il n'aurait jamais pensé que son parrain accepterai. Imperceptiblement le blond resserra sa prise sur le corps tremblant du golden boy et se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait empêcher Snape de faire une grosse bêtise._

-« Draco » demanda finalement le brun d'une petite voix. « Tu pense qu'il y a un moyen de lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas mort ? »

Le ton du survivant était si suppliant que le blond eut bien du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Ceux ci semblaient si perdu, si innocent.

-« Je ne sais pas Harry. Honnêtement je ne sais pas... »

Un pesant silence s'abattit alors sur eux. Chacun semblant perdu dans ses propres pensée. Cependant ils furent interrompue par trois coup frappé à la porte et dans un même mouvement ils relevèrent la tête pour la regarder.

-« Peut être est ce le Professeur Dumbledore pour nous dire qu'il est revenue ? »

Fit Harry plein d'espoir. Seul un sourire lui répondit; mieux valait ne pas trop se faire d'illusion, Severus ne reviendrait pas avant d'avoir juré fidélité à Voldemort, il le savait. Soudain les coups reprirent, bien plus fort, ce devaient sûrement être les camarades de dortoir de Draco qui s'impatientaient.

-« Entrez » souffla le blond d'un air las.

A leur grande surprise ce ne fut pas les armoires à glace qui entrèrent ; mais plutôt une mignonne petite Gryffondor avec sous le bras un épais livres. Un large sourire ornait ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'approchait des deux garçons abasourdis et qu'elle leur abattait presque leur livre dessus. Devant cette situation les deux garçons toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre se sentirent profondément ridicules.

-« Hermione ? » hasarda Harry « Que fait tu là ? »

Celle ci ce contenta de sourire et ouvrit le livre. Draco quand à lui était tout bonnement sans voix. Comment cette sang de bourbe était elle parvenue à rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentard ? Il allait poser la question lorsque Hermione poussa une exclamation de joie :

-« Ah ! Voilà ! » elle leva son regard vers les deux garçons et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de malice. « Il me semble que j'ai trouver le moyen de communiquer avec le professeur Sn... »

Elle ne pus finir sa phrase qu'elle fut couper par un Harry qui lui sauta presque dessus en lui demandant de quel moyen il s'agissait. Il restait peu de temps avant que Severus ne doivent prêter serments, le temps était compté.

-« Et c'est quoi ce ' moyen' dont tu es si fière Granger ? »

Fit le blond avec une nonchalance feinte. La brune les regarda tour à tour et leur montra le titre de l'une des double page de son livre avec avidité : '_Télépathie entre Vampire et Calice._' Les deux garçons se concertèrent un moment du regard avant que celui du Serpentard ne s'allume.

-« Mais bien sûr ! »

-« Quoi ? »

le regard de Harry allait de l'un à l'autre sans comprendre. C'était quoi cette histoire de télépathie entre Calice et Vampire ? Et comment ça fonctionnait d'ailleurs ?

-« Pourquoi n'y ai je pas pensé plus tôt ! »

-« Personne n'y a pensé Malfoy ! »

-« Bon on m'explique ! »

Gronda presque le Gryffondor. Il avait horreur d'être ignoré et puis le temps qu'ils perdaient ici en bavardage inutile pouvait avoir de grave répercutions sur la condition de Severus. Les deux regards ce tournèrent vers lui et Hermione se racla la gorge.

-« Heu oui. Donc. Il est dit ici que dans la majorité des cas le calice à la possibilité de communiquer avec son vampire. Pour cela il lui suffit de pensé très fort au vampire et de visualiser ce qu'il veux lui dire. »

-« Les liens qui unissent les vampires et leur calice sont à peu prés aussi fort que ceux qui unissent un Veela et son compagnon. Ce qui est très utile lorsque le compagnon, ici calice, est en danger. »

Firent les deux élèves. Mais tout cela ne répondait pas à la question de Harry. Certes, c'était bien de savoir qu'il pouvait communiquer avec Severus, mais comment le sauver maintenant que ce salopiot avait déjà dit oui au seigneur des ténèbres ? Cette pensé donna des frissons au brun qui s'empressa de prendre le livre de devant Hermione.

Harry lu avec avidité (pour la première fois de sa vie) et finit par reposer le livre.

-« Quels moyens existe t-il ? » demanda Harry ayant lu qu'il y en avait deux.

-« Et bien, la communication par sommeil ou méditation ou celle lié au sang. » répondit la jeune fille.

-« Laquelle est la plus rapide ? » Poursuivit le brun

-« la communication par le sang. » répondit Draco d'un air nonchalant. « Mais elle fait appelle à la magie noir. »

Les trois 'amis' se concertèrent un moment du regard avant que le garçon qui a survécu ne hoche la tête d'un air déterminer.

-« Je vais le faire. » Souffla t-il.

-« Harry, c'est trop dangereux. » lui répondit Miss je sais tout. « Et en plus personne ne sais faire ça ici ! »

-« Moi je sais. » Contra Draco comme si de rien n'était. « Par contre, nous aurons besoin de la Belette. »

Harry comme Hermione regardèrent Draco comme si il était soudain devenu vert à poids jaune. Depuis quand ce fils à papa prétentieux maîtrisait il ce genre de rituel ? Les deux Gryffondor restèrent un moment sans bouger puis Draco se leva ce qui sembla les ramener à la vie.

-« Qu'est ce que tu va faire Malfoy ? »

Demanda la brune d'un coup soupçonneuse. Il est vrai qu'elle se trouvait dans un nid de serpent, elle avait presque faillit oublier... Le prince des Serpentard s'accroupit devant sa malle et répondit sans ce retourner :

-« Je te demande comment tu ai entré toi Granger ? »

-« Grâce à Zabini. Il savait que Harry était ici, il m'a doc ouvert. Et toi Malfoy tu fait quoi ? »

-« Je prépare les affaires. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

Harry se leva à son tour et regarda sa meilleur amie tout en se souvenant des paroles de Draco ; il leur fallait Ron. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche Hermione se dirigea vers la porte et lança un « Je vais chercher Ron » avant de sortir.

Le brun resta alors nouveau seul dans le dortoir avec le blond et regarda celui ci s'affairer à sortir un chaudron, une sorte de petit couteau à la lame effilé ainsi que quelques racines qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-« Ce n'est pas interdis tout ça ? »

S'entendit il demander. Le blond tourna la tête de sorte à l'avoir dans son champ de vision et lui fit un sourire.

-« Je ne sais pas si c'est interdit ou pas, mais en tout cas ça nous rend service. » Puis il retourna à ses fouille. « l'athame servira à entailler ta chaire. Il n'est pas encore aiguiser, mais un sort suffira » fit il en désignant le couteau d'un geste de tête.

Harry se demanda encore quelques minutes que ce Draco Malfoy faisait avec tout ça dans sa malle puis finit par abandonner, une autre question remplaçant celle ci. Alors que le blond débarrassait sa table de nuit et la recouvrait de tout ce qu'il avait sortit Harry s'approcha et lui chuchota presque :

-« Pourquoi fait tu tout ça Draco ? » Il vit le blond sursauter mais poursuivit « Pourquoi te donne tu tant de mal pour ce que je veux ? »

Le serpentard se retourna et plongea ses yeux mercure dans la forêt vierge de Harry et les contemplèrent longuement. Enfin, il posa délicatement le dos de sa main sur la joue de Harry et la caressa avec tendresse. Lui arrachant quelques frisson.

-« Parce que je t'aime voyons. »

Puis le Serpentard déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Harry avant de se reculer, le couvant d'un regard presque douloureux. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur un roux semble t-il en colère et une demoiselle échevelé.

-« Sale Serpentard visqueux qu'est ce que tu as osé faire à Harry ? Si tu as osé ne serais ce que... »

Ronald s'interrompît dés qu'il aperçut les deux garçons si proche l'un de l'autre. Hermione repris difficilement sa respiration laissant tout le loisir aux garçons de s'expliquer entre eux.

-« Serpentard visqueux ? » répéta Draco il allait dire autre chose lorsque la voix de son bien aimé se fit entendre.

-« Ron, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je t'assure ! Il ne m'a rien fait de mal ! »

Le roux fut un moment dubitatif avant d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

-« Je disais donc, avant que tu ne te précipite ici comme un malade et ne menace tout le monde, nous avons besoin de toi ici pour nous aidez à réaliser un rituel de... » Commença Hermione avant d'avoir un trou de mémoire quand au nom de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-« Un rituel de communication Vampire. Harry est le calice de Snape (Ron grimaça) de ce fait Snape lui a ouvert son esprit comme Harry lui a ouvert le siens. Leur lien se situe donc dans le sang. C'est pourquoi nous allons faire appelle au sang de Harry qui compose désormais le sang de Snape pour qu'ils puissent communiquer ensemble. Ou du moins faire comprendre à Snape que Harry est vivant. » repris Draco

Ron les regarda tout les deux comme si ils étaient fou. Depuis quand ces deux là finissaient les phrases de l'autre en copiant les jumeaux ? Finalement il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et fixa son regard dans celui de Draco.

-« En rémusé vous allez le saigner à blanc pour pouvoir communiquer avec l'autre bâtard ? C'est ça ? »

-« Tout à fait. »

-« Mais vous êtes malades ! »

-« Ron ! On a peu de temps ! Alors s'il te plais, soit tu nous aide, soi tu prend la porte ! » fit la voix clair et forte de Harry.

Le Roux grommela pour la forme et s'avança vers son meilleurs ami bon gré mal gré. Les trois personnes présente le regardèrent alors avec un étrange mélange d'affection et d'affligemant.

-« Et je dois faire quoi ? »

-« Être le lien qui uni Harry est Poudlard. Ce serait bête de le perdre en chemin. »

Hermione tilta alors. Elle releva la tête si vite qu'elle faillit en faire craquer son cou et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers le blond qui haussa simplement un sourcil.

-« C'est juste pour ça que tu m'a fait parcourir tout Poudlard ? Pour qu'il soit ce lien ? » S'indigna t-elle « J'aurais pus le faire ! »

-« Et comment aurais tu fait pour être ce lien tout en m'aidant à accomplir le rituel sang de bourbe ? »

Ron allait dire quelque chose mais un seule regard de la Gryffondor suffit à le faire taire. Celle ci se retourna ensuite vers le prince des Serpentard et le regarda de haut.

-« T'aider ? » fit elle sans avoir retenue la sois disant insulte.

-« Ce rituel n'est pas simple et mal réalisé il peux aboutir à la mort du sujet. » contra le blond

-« Et oh ! Vous allez continuez longtemps ? Faite ce truc rapidement ! Qui dit que pendant que vous bavasser Severus ne se fait pas à nouveau assujettir ! »

Devant tant d'inquiétude, les trois 'amis' se mirent donc au travail. Harry fut allonger sur le lit de Draco pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait de trancher et écrabouiller les racines sur la pauvre table de nuit de Malfoy. Ron, lui, fut placé à la gauche du lit du blond; assis à même le sol, la main de Harry dans la sienne. Draco quand à lui lança un sort sur l'athame afin que celui devienne tranchant et lança un nouveau sort sur l'instrument et la peau de Harry afin d'éviter les infections.

-« J'ignorais que tu avais des capacités de medicomage Malfoy ? »

-« Tu ignore beaucoup de chose la belette. »

Prenant le chaudron, le Serpentard poussa un peu Harry, avant de le déposer sur le lit et de tendre le bras du brun par dessus celui ci.

-« J'ai la curieuse impression de revoir la résurrection de la face de serpent. » se dit Harry

Et soudain il écarquilla les yeux se rappelant que Voldemort aussi possédait son sang !

-« Ce n'est pas dangereux Harry. Ce rituel n'est que pour les calices. » le rassura la jeune fille qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées.

Le brun se détendit et replaça son bras par dessus le chaudron. D'un geste sec le blond s'empara et après plusieurs inspirations et expiration Draco taillada net l'avant bras de son bien aimé. Le crie ce répercuta dans le dortoir désormais sous sortilège de silence et finit étouffer lorsque Harry se mordit violemment les lèvres. Imperturbable le blond continua cependant.

-« Par ce sang qui s'écoule, détendez son esprit. Étirez sa conscience et libérez le lien. Percez le voile qui entour leur union et que chaque goutte de sang l'emmène un peu plus vers son état non vivant. »

Harry hurla quand Draco tordit son bras afin le sang coule un peu plus ; mais cette douleur n'était rien comparé à celle que ressentait le Serpentard. Jamais il n'aurais pensé que faire mal à son ancien ennemis lui ferai autant mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter. Pour son parrain et parce que l'incantation était lancée. Vivement Draco tourna la tête vers Hermione qui regardait la scène horrifiée et lui fit signe d'allumer le feu portable. Bien sûr elle ne le vit pas.

-« Le feu sang de bourbe ! » cria t-il pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Cette fois ci Hermione s'activa et alluma le feu quasiment au pied du lit. Draco attendit encore un peu puis considéra la quantité de sang dans le chaudron. Elle n'était pas encore suffisante. Le blond releva alors les yeux vers son amour et vit avec horreur les marques qui lui avaient été faite par Snape réapparaître. Harry semblait livré en pâture à un troupeau de vampire et cela ne rassura pas vraiment le Serpentard. Ce qu'ils faisaient, là dans ce dortoir, s'apparentait à de la magie noir ; de la mauvaise magie dont les contre coup s'abattrait sur eux tôt ou tard. Si le directeur l'apprenait ce serai le renvoi pur et simple... le vert et argent jeta alors un coup d'oeil sur les deux autres Gryffondor et ferma quelques seconde les yeux. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il avisa une nouvelle fois le chaudron et retira prestement le bras de son aimé. En moins de trois seconde le chaudron se retrouva sur le feu, Hermione ajoutant les racines pilé. Elle tourna la mixture à l'aide de sa baguette et lança de fréquent coup d'oeil à Malfoy qui lui fixait le chaudron l'air d'attendre quelques chose. Peu après une sorte de faible fumée rougeâtre s'éleva et Malfoy repris ses Lituanie.

-« Vlad montre lui où est passé ton enfant. Fait de lui un de tes fils. Montre lui le chemin de ses pensées. Guide le. Ce sang sera le tient et celui qu'il t'offre. Je rends grâce d'être exaucé maintenant. »

La légère fumée ce fit plus opaque tendis que Draco s'emparait de minuscule morceau de peau et les jetaient négligemment dans le chaudron. La fumée pris forme un moment puis disparu alors que la jeune fille et lui retiraient vivement la mixture du feu. Avec soin le blond rempli ce qui servait de tasse et la fit boire au survivant qui à peine la première gorgée avalée s'empressa de finir le verre. Lorsque Draco recula il ordonna à Weasley de ne surtout pas lâcher la main de Harry et de la tenir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le brun quand à lui commença à se tordre de douleur sur le lit du vert et argent. Hermione se tourna alors vers le Veela qui détourna la tête du spectacle de son amour contorsionné de douleur.

-« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » demanda t-elle la voix tremblante de peur pour son ami

-« Il connaît la douleur de la mort. » Répondit le blond d'une voix qui se voulais désinvolte mais qui était loin de l'être.

A suivre !

* * *

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre d'écrit ! Un chapitre indispensable mais que je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Donné moi votre avie

Bisou !


	12. Chapter 11

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note :** Goooomeeeeen !!!!!! Je suis vraiment désolé du retard !!! Je n'ai aucune excuse ! Surtout que je vient de me rendre compte que ce chapitre était écrit depuis le 5/7/2006. Ne me tuez pas pitié. J'espère que vous continuerez à me lire et à reviewvez.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_-« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » demanda t-elle la voix tremblante de peur pour son ami_

_-« Il connaît la douleur de la mort. » Répondit le blond d'une voix qui se voulais désinvolte mais qui était loin de l'être._

Hermione écarquilla les yeux avant de re poser son regard sur son meilleurs ami ; elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-« Quoi ?! Mais tu es malade ! »

-« Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que tout allait se passer dans la joie et la bonne humeur ? »

-« C'est pas le moment de vous disputer ! Harry a arrêté de bouger ! » Fit Ron paniqué.

Les deux prefets se pressèrent autour du garçon qui en effet ne bouger plus du tout. Draco pris le poux du brun et ferma ensuite les yeux sous le regard interrogateur des deux Gryffondor.

-« Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que le sortilège ai fonctionné. » fit il dans un souffle.

¤¤¤

Bien loin de là, tout était prés afin d'accomplir le sort qui enchaînerai Severus au terrible mage noir pour l'éternité. Sous le regard moqueur du père Malfoy le vampire était agenouillé devant une sorte d'autel de pierre sombre dominé par Voldemort qui souriait cruellement. Le regard terne et les plaies à peine cicatrisé Severus attendait simplement que tout ce termine, passif comme il l'avait trop souvent été. Le seigneur des ténèbres se baissa à sa hauteur et lui releva violemment la tête.

-« Dés que tout cela sera terminé tu sera de nouveau à moi Severus. Et ce pour l'éternité. »

Le sorcier le lâcha et se dressa dans toute sa splendeur. Le vampire retomba a genoux au sol, le regard étonnamment vide. Rien de ce qui ce était en train de ce passer ne lui semblait réel, et pourtant. Voldemort pointa sur lui sa baguette et s'apprêta à formuler le rituel quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Severus releva soudainement la tête et se retourna, grimaçant de douleur. Il s'attendait presque à le voir une nouvelle fois, mais rien. Personne n'était derrière la porte, et personne n'avait fait irruption dans la pièce comme il l'espérait.

A la vu de son fidèle ainsi en alerte le sombre mage ne retint pas un rire moqueur et ordonna à ce que l'on referme les portes. La cérémonie repris.

¤¤¤

-« Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ? » fit anxieusement le roux au bout d'un long moment

Hermione se tourna vers le Serpentard qui se contenta de pousser un très long soupire. Depuis que Harry avait cessé de bouger il avait tout fait pour ne pas le regarder, pour ne pas avoir à supporter la pâleur de son teint et l'incertitude du sort et pourtant, plus les minutes passés plus l'angoisse le pesait et plus il s'en voulait d'avoir accepté et même proposer de réaliser une chose aussi dangereuse.

-« Tout vas bien se passer » fit la brune à personne en particulier. « je suis certaine qu'il trouvera son chemin »

Ron hocha la tête et raffermi sa prise sur la main de son meilleurs ami. Au bout d'un instant il se mit à lui parler doucement, l'encourageant et le rassurant. Hermione le regardait faire avec tendresse et fit un bond quand le corps du sauveur eu un sursaut.

-« Harry ! » appela t-elle en vain.

-« Il ne t'entend pas Granger. » débita le blond « Il doit rencontrer des difficultés. »

-« Comment fait tu pour rester aussi calme alors que c'est toi qui l'a mit dans cet état ! Je ne te le pardonnerai pas si.. »

-« Ron ! Ca suffit ! »

Le roux détourna la tête et Draco resta silencieux. Il finit par se lever et alla fouiller à nouveau dans sa malle, il en sortit un livre et retourna à sa place feignant de lire. Hermione soupira discrètement et compris à son tours qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Elle alla s'asseoir près de Ron et resta ainsi, sans bouger ni parler, attendant juste.

¤¤¤

Voldemort se retourna. Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et se retourna vivement, baguette tendu pour ne rencontrer que du vide. Son regard se fit plus dur quand il fit à nouveau face à Severus, il devait se dépêcher avant que Severus ne le voit, avant qu'il ne comprenne et ne refuse la cérémonie. Le mage ne le voyait pas, mais il sentait sa présence, il sentait les effluves de son sang trainer dans l'air et cette odeur plus que tout autre pouvait ruiner son plan. Tout ceux qui étaient présent regardait le maître avec stupeur attendant de savoir pourquoi il s'était brusquement tût, même Severus avait relevé la tête pour croiser le regard de l'homme. Aussitôt il la rebaissa et c'est à ce moment là qu'il l'a sentit. Fruité, légère comme ce jour où tourmenté il l'avait sentit passé prés de lui pour entrer en classe. Il tourna la tête et devant lui une simple volute de fumé rouge, mais il sus. Le vampire sentit son coeur s'alléger d'un poids énormes _Il_ avait mentit. Il ferma les yeux et baissa à nouveau la tête.

-« Severus ! Relève toi ! » Ordonna le mage brisant ainsi le silence.

L'homme obéit sans mot dire, avisant avec angoisse que l'odeur avait disparut.

-« Sortez tous ! » Fit il a nouveau, plus contrarier que jamais. Quand tous eurent obéit Voldemort pressa ses doigts sur le cou de son serviteur « pourquoi refuser la cérémonie Severus ? »

-« Vous... avez mentit. » répondit difficilement le professeur.

L'étau des doigts se serra d'avantage mais le vampire ne grogna pas, il savait qu'il ne le tuerai pas. En ce point Voldemort était prévisible, il ne le ferai souffrir mille morts, mais ne le tuerai pas, même si il était hors de lui de voir sa cérémonie ruiné.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer, maître. » reprit il encore plus difficilement

-« Tait toi ! » ordonna le sorcier en le lâchant. Severus chancela mais parvint à ne pas retomber. « C'est pourtant ta seule chance de salut. »

-« Je suis votre, maître » s'obligea t-il à dire

-« Alors pourquoi refuser de me le prouver mon petit Severus ? Pourquoi persister à me tenir tête ? »

-« Je vous suis fidèle maître, mais vous avez mentit. Vous... »

-« Endoloris ! »

Le lords pris plaisir à faire durer le sortilège et quand enfin il l'arrêta Severus était proche de l'agonie. Le brun était lamentablement étalé au sol et reprenait difficilement sa respiration. Il dut retenir le frisson de dégoût qui manqua de l'envelopper quand le Lord s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui caressa presque affectueusement la joue.

-« Fait attention à ce que tu dis Severus. Je n'aime pas te punir, et tu le sais. Tu m'a trahi Severus, tu m'a trahi en ne l'emmenant pas ici, tu me trahi encore en refusant d'accepter la cérémonie, l'annulant par la même, et tu me reproche de t'avoir abuser en te faisant croire à sa mort ? Mais je ne faisait que tu préparer à ce qui va inéluctablement arriver Severus. »

Le brun ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux comme un enfant.

-« Regarde moi. Voilà. C'est bien, tu es un bon garçon lorsque tu es obéissant. Tend ton bras. » Severus s'exerçait tel un automate et laissa son maître poser ses lèvres sur sa marque réprimant à nouveau une vague de dégoût. « Me désobéiras tu encore Severus ? »

-« Je ne vous désobéirais plus jamais maître. »

-« Puis je réellement avoir confiance en toi cette fois ci Severus ? As tu compris la leçon ? »

-« Oui maître. » s'empressa t-il de répondre toujours allongé au sol.

Voldemort se releva et lui intima de faire de même. Le seigneur des ténèbres plaça sa baguette au niveau de la gorge de son mangemort et le regarda dangereusement.

-« Tu n'auras aucune autre chance. Le garçon semble tenir à toi aussi j'espère que tu sauras quoi faire. » Severus s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais l'autre posa son index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire. « Je suis le seul dont tu ai besoin. Je vais me montrer claimant avec toi, mais juste parce que c'est toi mon Severus. Au prochain faut pas, je ne te le pardonnerais pas. »

-« Oh merci maître. » Severus se dégoûtait pour avoir dit une telle chose mais il pris sur lui.

-« J'ose espérer que tu feras ce qu'il faudra a défaut de m'emmener l'enfant petit vampire... » ri presque que le mage.

Le vampire quitta la pièce paniqué. Faisait il référence à Draco ? Il se hâta de rejoindre la chambre qui lui était réservée l'esprit en ébullition et ne fut guère surpris de trouver Lucius paresseusement installer dans un fauteuil en train de l'attendre. Snape avait à peine refermé la porte que quelque chose lui tomba dessus.

-« Ce n'est pas Potter, mais ça fera l'affaire. » cracha le blond.

Le professeur de potion se retrouva alors sans même avoir eu le temps d'y songer la bouche rivé au cou d'un parfait inconnu à aspirer le sang qui coulais librement hors du corps. Transporté d'allégresse, Severus poussa un soupire de satisfaction et s'adossa à la porte le regard fixé au plafond. Il laissa le désormais cadavre tomber et fut tiré de ses pensés par le blond.

-« Tu es beau lorsque tu tue. »

Seul un grognement lui échappa et il s'avança dans la pièce avec la ferme intention de s'effondrer sur un lit cette fois. Malfoy l'y rejoignit peut après et passa ses doigts sur front du vampire dégageant ainsi quelques mèches de cheveux.

-« Il t'a pardonné ? »

-« A t'entendre on dirait une mauvaise chose »cracha à son tour le professeur

Le blond se contenta de rictus et se mit en position assise.

-« Fait attention Severus, je ne voudrai pas le voir te tuer. » Lucius passa ses sur le cou du vampire d'où les marques de doigts avaient enfin disparut. « J'aimerai avoir ce privilège moi même. » Le blond posa ses lèvres sur celle du brun et l'embrassa doucement avant de se faire violemment repousser.

-« Plus aucune chaîne ne m'interdis de te saigner à blanc Lucius ! » gronda le maître des potions.

-« Mais tu ne le feras pas »ricana le mangemort en se rapprochant. « Tu ne le feras pas. » Et il l'embrassa à nouveau avant de sortir de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Epuisé aussi bien physiquement que mentalement Snape n'eut même pas conscience de s'endormir.

¤¤¤

-« Ca va presque faire deux jours. » grommela la voix fatigué de Ron

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard compatissant alors que le Serpentard ne le regarda même pas. Depuis bientôt deux jours Harry n'avait pas bouger, et Ron non plus. Pas une fois il n'avait lâcher la main de son meilleurs ami, pas même pour aller manger ou allé au toilette. Hermione était allé voir le directeur dés la fin de la première journée, elle avait trouvé une excuse quand à l'absence de Ron et Harry aux repas et aux cours, mais elle doutait que Dumbledore ne l'ai réellement cru. Draco et elle s'étaient relayé pour apporter à manger au roux et le Serpentard avait été assez gentille pour aider le roux à certains de ses besoin primaire, bien que ce ne lui fut ni agréable, ni facile. Hermione quand à elle l'aider à rester éveillé et le faisait manger aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. La fatigue les pesaient tous mais ils tenaient bon.

-« Surtout ne le lâche pas. » répéta une fois de plus le blond.

-« Qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais depuis tout ce temps ! » s'emporta le Gryffondor

-« Les garçons, calmez vous ! » tempéra la préféte.

Le roux se renfrogna et le blond quitta la pièce.

-« Où est ce que tu vas ? » demanda la jeune fille.

-« Je vais en cuisine. On va manqué de jus de citrouille. » répondit il seulement avant de disparaître laissant les deux Gryffondor dans son dortoir.

Ron regarda son ami avec les yeux rond mais ne dit mot. Dans le silence de la pièce il se sentit piqué du nez et tenta de résister. Il sentait sa main avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder celle de Harry et il se tourna vers la brune en quête d'un soutien. Malheureusement pour lui Hermione s'était tout simplement endormie. Il s'apprêta à la rejoindre au pays des rêves quand un jet d'eau froide s'abattit sur lui et le fit crié réveillant ainsi la préféte.

-« Non ! Je ne dos pas ! Promis » bafouilla la Gryffondor

-« On ne peux vraiment pas vous laisser dix minutes » ricana méchamment Malfoy les bras charger de victuailles en tout genre. « Sang de bourbe ! Voilà de quoi nourrir ton cop... »

Draco s'interrompi et posa rapidement son fardeau tout en cherchant autour de lui d'où provenait cette odeur. Hermione s'était levé d'un bond quand elle l'avait vu s'arrêter d'un coup et même Ron attendait anxieusement en silence. L'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte. Fruité. Un sourire soulagé naquit sur ses livres et il partit dans un rire nerveux sous le regard inquiet des deux rouge et or.

-« Malfoy ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-« Tu vas bientôt pouvoir pisser tout seul Weasel. »

Hermione eu un cris silencieux et du s'empêcher de pleurer de joie et de sauté sur le corps quand il vit celui ci prendre un grande inspiration. Ron regardait son copain bouger avec une immense joie mais ne lui lâcha pas pour autant la main.

-« Bienvenu à la maison » fut les seuls mots que lui adressa le blond quand les grands yeux verts papillonnèrent

-« Oh mon dieu Harry ! » Hermione se précipita finalement sur lui et l'enlaça avec bonheur « Est ce que ça va ? »

-« Content de te revoir parmi nous. »

Ronald bougea lentement son bras et grimaça de douleur, il essaya de se relevé mais ses membres ankylosés ne semblaient pas de cet avis. La douleur irradiait dans tout son corps et elle lui arracha un petit cris qui attira un regard interrogateur de la par du brun.

-« Ca fait deux jours qu'il est assi par terre à te tenir la main en attendant que tu te réveille » déclara le blond répondant ainsi à la question muette.

-« Merci Ron » fit Harry sincèrement ému de l'attention de son ami.

-« J'allais pas te laisser mourir non plus. » plaisanta le roux « toi, ça va ? »

-« Je vais bien. » sourit le survivant

-« Et ... Snape ? »

La mine réjoui de Harry fit place à une expression soucieuse qui inquiéta tout de suite les trois autres. Au final il haussa les épaules et soupira :

-« Il sait. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir maintenant. »

La brune le pris à nouveau dans ses bras et Ron tenta une fois encore de se levé ou au moins d'étirer ses muscles. Draco soupira et fit un pauvre sourire à son futur compagnon.

-« Tout va bien se passer. » Fit il.

Il se leva et alla servir deux verre de jeux de citrouille. Il en tendis un à Harry et un autre à la belette avant d'en servir deux nouveau, un qu'il offrit à la jeune fille et l'autre qu'il bu.

-« Maintenant je pense qu'il est tant que vous fichiez le camp de mon dortoir » déclara Draco. « Et emmener tout ça avec vous. » poursuivit il en désignant le tas de nourriture. « Allez dormir, demain il faudra allé voir Dumbledor. »

Tous trois hochèrent la tête et sortir, Ron ayant encore un peu de mal à marcher. Un fois seul le blond jeta un sort de nettoyage à la pièce et à son lit afin d'effacer le plus possible l'odeur de Harry, se changea et se coucha avec bonheur. Il s'endormit aussitôt tout comme Ron et Hermione.

¤¤¤

Harry fixa longtemps le plafond de son lit avant de se tourner sur le côté. Là ce fut les roses qu'il eu sous les yeux et il ne pus empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur son visage à la vie de celle de Severus si proche de celle de Draco.

-« Tout ira bien. » dit il au silence.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa enfin tomber dans un sommeil reposant. Quand il se réveilla il faisait sombre. Il avait dormi toute la fin d'après midi, Ron lui dormait encore, il pouvait entendre ses ronflements. Les autres élèves étaient aussi déjà venu se coucher, il avait raté le dîné. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire Harry resta là, allonger dans son lit à fixer l'obscurité, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans sa tête. Au final il se rendormi et fut réveillé le lendemain matin par une Hermione rayonnante.

-« Debout tout le monde ! C'est l'heure d'aller manger ! »

Ron grommela quelque chose et traîna sa carcasse jusqu'à la salle de bain tandis que Harry se leva un peu plus reposer et entrepris de préparer ses affaires. Aussitôt que Ron sortit de la douche il le remplaça et vingt minutes après le Golden trio se dirigeait vers leur petit déjeuné.

-« Enfin un petit déjeuné dans la grande salle ! » fit joyeusement le Gryffondor roux

Harry sourit et entra à la suite de ses amis. Son regard se posa de suite sur Draco et il lui adressa un timide sourire avant d'aller chercher, par reflex, le regard sombre de son professeur de potion à la table des professeurs. Il s'arrêta net quand il le vit assi à sa place comme si rien n'était. Il resta stupidement debout prés de son siège à fixer l'homme et fut parce que Hermione le força qu'il finit par s'asseoir. Des larmes de soulagement se déversèrent sur ses joues et un immense sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

-« Il est là ! Vous avez vu ! Il est là ! »

Harry engloutit son repas à la vitesse de l'éclaire et quitta la table encourager par ses amis. Il vola presque jusqu'aux cachots et alla frapper au bureau de son sombre professeur. Cependant son euphorie s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venu quand il fut accueillit plus que froidement par la terreur des cachots.

-« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ici Potter ? »

-« quoi ? Euh je venais euh voir comment vous alliez enfin... » bafouilla le septième année

-« comme vous pouvez le voir je me porte très bien. Et je ne m'en porterai que mieux si vous cessiez de m'importunez pour des broutilles. A présent vous feriez mieux d'aller en cours. »

La porte du bureau se referma devant lui et Harry resta un long moment à la fixer comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau et que l'homme lui dise qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas et bientôt le brun fut contraint de s'éloigner pour aller en cours l'âme en peine.

A Suivre.

* * *

Oh je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne savais plus que j'avais écris ce chapitre, mais maintenant je me souvient du pourquoi que je ne l'ai pas poster je buttai sur le passa avec Voldy T-T D'ailleurs je n'en suis pas satisfaite, je n'arrivais pas à obtenir de lui une réaction qui soit logique et qui laisser un chance à sev de s'en tirer... 

Mille pardon ! J'espère que vous continuerai quand même à me lire.

(Ps : désolé pour les fautes... :')

Merci beaucoup à toute celle et ceux qui m'ont laisser des review, j'espère en avoir encore. Bisou.


	13. Chapter 12

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que ça durait. Trois jours qu'il le voyait commencer à dépérir, trois jours qu'il voyait son humeur se dégrader petit à petit et son corps commencé à le lâcher. A chaque fois qu'il voulait lui parler ou qu'il s'approchait un peu trop prés de lui il se faisait immédiatement rembarrer. Mais qu'avait il fait ?

-« Qu'est ce que j'ai fait bon sang ! »

-« Harry. » fit Hermione compatissante « Tu n'as rien fait. Il faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps, ça doit être très éprouvant pour lui aussi et... »

-« Ne fais pas attention, ça lui passera. » intervint le blond qui arrivait juste. Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il haussa simplement les épaules. « Je connais mon parrain. »

Mais son regard trahissait ses dire, et ce, pour la première fois de sa vie. Harry hocha la tête et poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme. Dans moins de vingt minutes il allait devoir supporter sa présence et ne pas pouvoir l'approcher. La morsure lui manquait, il n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça, mais il voulait encore une fois sentir les crocs de son professeur s'enfoncer dans sa chaires et ses bras le serrer contre lui. Accablé il se leva mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner Draco l'avait déjà attiré à lui.

-« Ca va aller. » fit le Serpentard avant de poser un rapide baiser sur le front du survivant. Il le regarda s'éloigner inconscient de se faire dévisager par les amis de celui ci. « Quoi ? » leur demanda t-il une fois qu'il eu remarqué.

-« Oh rien du tout Malfoy ! » Répondit rapidement la jeune fille avant de commencer à ranger ses affaires.

Le veela roula des yeux mais ne releva pas, son regard irrémédiablement attiré par la porte d'où venait de sortir son companion désigné.

¤¤¤

Harry avançait presque à reculons. Le chemin menant à la salle de cours ne lui avait jamais paru si long et paradoxalement si court. Quand il arriva face à la porte il ne savait pas exactement si il devait en être décourager ou heureux. Mais ses questions furent vite éclipsées quand il entendit un bruit de chute. Sans réfléchir il sortit sa baguette, déverrouilla la porte et entra dans la classe. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand il avisa son vampire au sol. Il lâcha sa baguette et se précipita sur lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

-« Professeur ! Professeur ! Je vous en pris, répondez moi ! » paniqua t-il

Harry prit doucement le visage de l'homme en coupe et s'arrêta net quand il remarqua le regard sombre posé sur lui.

-« Partez Potter. » grommela l'homme. « Partez vite. »

L'espace d'un instant Harry se sentit revenir plusieurs nuits en arrière, la nuit où tout avait commencé. Il regarda une nouvelle fois celui qui fut son amant et un tendre sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-« Epargnez moi votre air idiot et fichez le camps d'ici... »

-« Retournez à votre dortoir » continua le Gryffondor « oui je connais la chanson »

Snape resta interdit un instant puis tenta de se débattre pour se relever, mais la présence si proche de son calice l'empêchait de penser correctement.

-« C'est gentil à vous de me donner le choix ; mais je n'en veux pas. »

Harry pencha doucement la tête de côté et amena avec douceur le vampire à son cou. Il entendit l'homme grogner mais n'y fit pas attention. Les crocs déchirèrent sa peau et bientôt des bras vinrent l'enserrer. Des gémissements lui échappèrent et il se pressa un peu plus prés de Severus. Sa respiration était de plus en plus précipitée, son coeur battait plus vite, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cris muet, il sentit avec bonheur son sang se perdre dans l'autre corps qui le serrait et bientôt tout s'arrêta. Il se retrouva pelotonner contre le torse de son amant à essayer de reprendre son souffle, les yeux clos, les mains de Severus passant et repassant sur son dos, et soudain il fut repoussé au sol.

-« Severus ? » appela t-il incertain de la conduite à tenir

Seul un regard noir lui répondit. Le vampire se releva et se dirigea vers son bureau, d'un geste de la main il nettoya le sang qui avait coulé au coin de ses lèvres et fit signe à Harry de rejoindre sa place.

-« Mais... »

-« Taisez vous Potter ! » intima t-il

Le petit brun sentit son coeur se fissurer à nouveau et regagna sa place sans mot dire. Les autres élèves arrivèrent ensuite et le cours commença. Ron réussi in extrémiste à sauver leur potion de la catastrophe et jeta un regard courroucé à Harry pour le trouver avachit sur la table.

-« Harry. » appela t-il. « Harry ! »

-« Monsieur Potter voudrait il bien revenir parmi nous. » gronda Snape

Harry sursauta violemment et se retourna. Il se mordi la lèvre pour ne pas répondre et tenta de s'intéresser un peu plus à sa potion.

La fin du cours arriva bien vite et tous sortirent le plus rapidement possible, tous sauf Malfoy qui resta assi à sa place sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve seul avec son parrain.

-« Je te lance un sort de suite ou j'attends que tu t'explique ? » Gronda t-il menaçant.

Severus ne lui adressa pas un regard et entreprit de disparaître dans la réserve attenante à la salle de potion, mais bien sûr Draco lui barra le passage.

-« Je te parle Parrain ! »

-« Hors de mon chemin. »

-« Sais tu seulement ce qu'il a fait pour t'aider ! Pour te faire comprendre que... »

Severus fit taire son filleul en l'attrapant à la gorge et serra un peu, le regard sombre et les canines dehors.

-« Comment veux tu que je puisse l'ignorer ! Inconscient que vous êtes ! »

-« Pourquoi faire ça ? » parvint il à baragouiner

Severus le lâcha et soupira.

-« Hors de ma salle de classe sur le champs ! »

Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se hâta et sortit non sans jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à son parrain.

¤¤¤

Resté seul, Severus s'autorisa un tremblement et ferma fortement les yeux. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage et laissa l'extrémité de ses doigts errer sur ses lèvres où reposaient encore le goût du sang de son calice. Quelques secondes plus tard il disparu dans sa reserve les points serrés par la fureur.

¤¤¤

Harry était monté directement s'enfermer dans le dortoir après le cours de Snape et n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de le quitter. Ron, Hermione, Seamus et Dean essayaient désespérément de l'en déloger, mais rien à faire. Le Gryffondor s'était réfugié sur son lit et avait tiré les rideaux. Le regard fixé sur les deux roses éternelles, il commençait à se demander si celle de Severus signifiait vraiment quelque chose. Il la prit et en respira le parfum avant de la reposer, le regard embué de larmes. Il ne comprenait pas. Harry ne réalisa pas que les coups avaient cessé derrière la porte, ni même que celle ci avait été ouverte, c'est pourquoi il poussa un cri quand une masse vint se poser à ses côtés.

-« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » fit la voix d'Hermione

-« Je voudrai être seul. »

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas et passa gentiment sa main sur le front du survivant. Avec douceur elle l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras sans rien dire de plus.

-« Pourquoi il fait ça, Hermione ? »

-« Il a cru te perdre Harry, il pensait que Voldemort t'avais tué et cela par sa faute. Son instinct de vampire ne demande qu'à te protéger. »

Le brun s'écarta vivement de son amie et la regarda comme si elle venait de perdre la tête.

-« Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Comment est ce que... »

Il s'arrêta et regarda à nouveau la rose sombre, il ramena son regard sur la jeune fille et se prit la tête entre les mains, las.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis certaine que ça va s'arranger. » Le Gryffondor lui adressa un regard plein d'espoir et hocha la tête. « Allez viens, il est grand temps d'aller manger. »

La préféte le traina presque jusqu'à la Grande Salle, mais à peine furent ils arrivé que Blaise l'aborda.

-« Potter ! »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux Zabini ? »

-« Je crois que tu ferai mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie, et rapidement. »

Les deux Gryffondor s'échangèrent des regard interrogateurs et c'est à ce moment là que Harry avisa l'absence du prince des Serpentard.

-« Où est Draco ? » demanda t-il bien que craignant la réponse

-« Il a eu un malaise et.. »

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Harry courrut aussi vite qu'il put et arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie essoufflé et prêt à tout pour un verre d'eau. Il calma un peu sa respiration et frappa doucement avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Madame Pomfresh qui paru fort surprise.

-« Vous avez un problème monsieur Potter ? »

-« Je euh.. Je vien voir Draco enfin je veux dire Malfoy. » bredouilla t-il

-« Il doit se reposer, revenez plus tard. »

-« C'est important »

Après argumentation elle lui accorda le droit de lui parler seulement si il était réveillé, et disparu dans son bureau. Le brun s'approcha à pas de loup du lit où reposait le blond et fut sidéré à la vue de la pâleur de sa peau.

-« Je leur avait demander de ne rien te dire. » fit la voix trainante de Malfoy

-« Et bien il ne t'ont pas obéit. Que c'est il passé ? »

-« Juste un petit malaise de rien du tout. » mentit Draco.

Harry approcha la chaise du lit et s'y assit avant hocher la tête de droite à gauche.

-« C'est le truc des veela c'est ça ? Comme ce qui c'est passer avec Severus. » Le blond ne dit rien et acquiesça. « C'est parce que je ne suis pas devenu ton compagnon c'est ça ! Oh Draco, je suis désolé je... »

-« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne te forcerai pas »

-« Severus aussi se sent mal ! Oh Draco ! »

Les lamentations du brun furent interrompu par la porte de l'infirmerie qui venait à nouveau de s'ouvrir, mais sur le maître des potions cette fois. Les trois hommes s'immobilisèrent et se regardèrent ne sachant quelle attitude prendre. Harry allait se lever quand il sentit s'abattre lentement sur sa main la main du blond. Voyant cela à son tour, le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour et en instant il se retrouva son calice entre les bras à foudroyer le jeune Serpentard du regard.

Réalisant ce qu'il faisait, le maître des potions lâcha aussitôt le brun et recula de quelques pas.

-« Je vois que tu ne porte pas si mal que cela. » fit il précipitement avant de sortir sans un regard en arrière

-« Harry, je suis désolé, je. »

Mais Draco fut interrompu par les lèvres du jeune homme sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

-« Qu'est ce que tu... » Commença t-il

-« Je serais ton compagnon. »

-« Quoi ? Mais... Harry je pensais que.. »

-« Je serais ton compagnon. Mais je ne cesserai jamais d'être le calice de Severus ! »

-« Pourquoi est ce que tu fait ça Harry? »

-« Parce que je crois que j'ai enfin compris. »

A suivre !

* * *

Et voilà et un de terminé, maintenant on va faire le suivant tant que je sais quoi mettre dedans !

Un grand merci à ma Béta pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre aussi vite ! Gros bisou !


	14. Chapter 13

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans ma grande bonté je vous offre ce chapitre très tôt lol j'espère pouvoir faire de même pour la suite. :)

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Severus était retourné dans ses appartements dés qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie. Le voir si prés de lui, sentir son odeur était un véritable supplice. Sentir à nouveau son sang couler dans sa gorge avait été merveilleux, si bon qu'il en avait presque oublié son plan, mais il était revenu à la raison et il était parvenu à se détacher de lui. Voir la douleur dans les yeux de Jade avait été horrible, affronté son filleul avait été aussi éprouvant, mais le pire avait été de les voir tout les deux si proche. Il en avait perdu la tête. Il avait savourer le corps de son calice contre lui mais il été revenue à la raison et s'en était détaché. Il devait prendre sur lui, oublier sa jalousie et sa possessivité et laisser Harry à Draco. Lui seul pouvait le protéger... Blessé et malheureux Severus se laissa choir sur son fauteuil et fixa de ses yeux secs les flammes qui dansaient devant lui. Soudain il fut pris d'une sensation étrange. Il sentit par le lien que quelque chose se passait avec son calice. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les bras du fauteuil et il sentit une douleur inconnue le prendre. Son coeur avait mal, il saignait. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le tissus et son cerveau rejetait en bloc les images qui s'imposaient à lui. Son calice et un autre. Il eu envi de bondir et d'arracher la tête de cet impudent qui touchait à son Harry mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta dans son fauteuil et subit le supplice en silence, pour l'être qu'il aimait.

¤¤¤

Draco avait attiré Harry sur le lit et l'embrassait avec dévotion. Ses mains caressaient et découvraient son corps avec tendresse. Elles explorèrent le corps du survivant avec dévotion, passant et repassant dans son dos tantôt comme un geste d'apaisement tantôt comme un simple effleurement qui le rendait fou.

-« Draco... »

Le blond fit taire son compagnon d'un baiser passionné, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer et s'affronter dans un combat sans fin. Fébrilement le brun glissa une main sur la nuque puis dans les cheveux de son amant, l'attirant encore plus à lui et gémissant librement dans sa bouche. Leurs bouches se séparèrent le temps de reprendre leur respiration puis se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Harry sursauta et se pressa soudainement contre le blond, lorsqu'il sentit une main caresser avec envie ses fesses , ce qui fit gémir le blond de contentement. Taquin Draco couvrit la gorge de son bien aimé de petits baisers, se délectant de ses gémissements. Ses mains caressaient avec savoir faire le torse du Gryffondor encore recouvert de ces encombrants tissus qu'il s'empressa de faire glisser. Harry se laissait faire avec un plaisir non feint, ses gémissements en étaient la preuve. Répugnant à rester inactif il entreprit à son tour de déshabiller le blond qui le laissa faire avec un petit sourire. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent nu et Draco prit plaisir à admirer le corps de son companion qui rougit sous le regard insistant.

-« Tu es magnifique. » Fit il avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Le baiser fut si passionné qu'il les laissa tout les deux pantelant. Effleurant simplement la peau tendre du ventre d'Harry, Draco descendit sa main en direction de la virilité de son amant qui quémandait à présent toute son attention. Le brun hoqueta lorsque celle ci se referma sur lui et lança un regard embué à son amour qui lui répondit par un sourire et un petit baiser. Les mouvements furent lent puis de plus en plus rapide tandis que la bouche du blond savourait amoureusement un téton durci de plaisir de son amant. Il haletait et gémissait sous les caresses du blond qui ne se lassait pas d'entendre sa voix. Il poursuivit son chemin vers le second téton et lui infligea le même sort augmentant progressivement la vitesse de ses vas et vient sur le membre de son vis à vis.

-Draco ! Par pitié !

Mais le blond poursuivait à son propre rythme sa décente. Avec soin il lécha le nombril du brun qui poussa un petit cri et descendit encore. Draco arrêta tout mouvement ce qui arracha une plainte au brun qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir ce qui ce passait. Il vit Draco accroupi, son visage à quelques centimètre de sa virilité mais visiblement le blond ne semblait pas prés de bouger.

-Draco ! Appela t-il.

-Oui mon ange ?

-Par pitié !

-Que veux tu que je fasse ?

Harry bougea ses hanches mais Malfoy ne sembla pas comprendre au grand damne du brun qui, le visage cramoisie, lui dit d'une voix entre coupé :

-Par pitié... prend la !

Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres du blond alors qu'il prit en bouche la virilité gonflée de l'homme, en allant et venant progressivement plus loin jusqu'à ce que Harry lui agrippe les cheveux fortement. Ils gémissaient tout les deux de contentement, Harry poussant des grognements sourd par moment alors que le blond enroulait sa langue autour de la colonne de chaire qui tremblait dans sa bouche. Sa bouche allait et venait sur le membre l'embrassant simplement parfois ce qui provoquait chez son amant des sursauts de plaisir. Harry cria de surprise ou de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit un doigt se glisser dans son intimité, rapidement suivit d'un autre qui commença à bouger. Il serra un peu plus fort ses doigts dans les mèches blondes tout en haletant et gémissant encore plus fort. Draco poursuivait son office avec plus d'assiduité avant tout cesser de retirer ses doigts. Harry cria de frustration mais se repris lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de Draco se presser à son entrée. Avec soin il entra en Harry se retenant de faire un quelconque mouvement brusque. Lorsque le brun fut habitué à sa présence il commença des va et vient lent puis de plus en plus bestiale tout en embrassant avec force son amant qu'il faisait sien. Draco toucha à plusieurs reprise la prostate de son Harry qui cria de plaisir à s'en briser la voix. Le blond referma sa main sur le sexe tendu de son partenaire et commença à le caresser au même rythme que ses vas et vient. Harry sentit nettement la pression autour de son sexe s'accentuer et s'en fut trop pour lui. Sa vision se voila aussitôt d'étoiles, un bourdonnement assourdissant envahit son esprit et surtout un orgasme à couper le souffle déferla sur sa pauvre personne. Transporté au septième ciel, il s'entendit à peine hurler le prénom de son amant qui venait de se tendre à son tour, comme s'il avait attendu sa jouissance pour se laisser aller.

Ils retombèrent épuisé sur le lit et Draco jeta un vague regard aux alentours pour vérifié que personne n'était là. De toute manière il était trop tard. Les deux garçons se regardèrent et sans qu'ils en sachent pourquoi un sourire prit place sur leur lèvres et un rire déferla dans leurs gorge.

-« Mon Compagnon. » savoura le blond

Heureux et ne pensant à rien d'autre Harry s'endormit dans les bras de ce nouvel amant.

¤¤¤

Durant ce délicieux interméde la médicomage s'était cloitré dans son bureau, feignant de ne pas attendre ce qui ce passait de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle était plus qu'heureuse que son infirmerie soit vide mais malgré tout elle avait une furieuse envie de jeter un sort de silence autours du lit du jeune Malfoy, mais elle craignait un peu de les déranger, ou pire, d'être pris pour une voyeuse. La femme soupira et se pris la tête entre les mains à l'entente d'un cris de plaisir. Elle rougie furieusement et tenta de penser à autre chose. Dumbledore l'avait bien sûr mis au courant de la situation du jeune Draco, mais elle avait été loin d'imaginer que le Serpentard et le sauveur du monde sorcier scelleraient leur union dans son infirmerie. De toute manière elle ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre maintenant que d'attendre. A moins... Pompom se leva de son siège, attrapa sa baguette et jeta un sort de silence à son bureau. Elle se rassi ensuite et savoura pleinement le calme qui s'était soudain abattu.

-« J'aurais du le faire plus tôt » remarqua t-elle avant de commencer l'inventaire de ses potions.

¤¤¤

De son côté, Severus avait lui aussi finit par s'endormir et c'est la brûlure de sa marque qui le réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il paniqua devant la douleur qui irradiait de la marque mais ne prit pas le temps de s'appesantir. Il se précipita hors des cachots et se mit à maudire le sort d'anti transplanage qui reignait à Poudlard. Sa marque le brûlait de plus en plus, le Lord détestait attendre. Severus vit avec soulagement les portes de l'école et accelera ses pas en direction du village. Il devait se dépêcher, Voldemort ne lui pardonnerait pas ses écards éternellement et Severus se devait de maintenir sa position d'espion, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit découverte. A peine eut il passé les grilles de l'école qu'il transplana. Le maître des potions se retrouva donc dans une marée de silhouette encapuchonnés et s'avança pour saluer l'homme qui l'avait fait appeller.

-« Maître » se prosterna t-il.

Il se força à baiser la robe du seigneur des ténèbres comme si tout le reste n'avait été qu'un rêve puis pris place dans le cercle, non sans avoir remarqué la bréve caresse dont le maître l'avait gratifié.

¤¤¤

Harry se réveilla d'un bon, un cri suspendu à ses lèvres. Il paniqua jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux bras l'enserrer et une voix douce lui intimer de se calmer.

-« C'était horrible ! Draco ! »

Le Gryffondor se pelotonna contre lui et essaya de se calmer petit à petit.

-« Harry, calme toi. Explique toi. Qu'est ce qui était horrible ? »

-« C'est lui ! C'est lui, il... »

Draco eu un frisson d'horreur, il s'imagina le pire et poussa Harry à continuer.

-« Oh Merlin Draco ! Il... Il l'avait repris et il... Ne voulais plus jamais me voir »

-« Qui a repris quoi Harry ? » fit le blond un peu décontenancé

-« Severus avait repris la rose ! »

Malfoy sentit toute la pression accumulée s'évaporer et il posa gentiment sa main sur la tête de Harry.

-« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Harry. Juste un vilain cauchemar. »

Un peu rassurer le brun se laissa recoucher et mit peu de temps avant de se rendormir.

¤¤¤

-« Voilà ce qui est arrivé. » termina Snape.

Dumbledore acquiesça au rapport de son espion et pris une nouvelle gorgée de son thé au citron.

-« Merci Severus. Et en ce qui concerne Harry ? » Glissa innocemment le directeur.

Le maître des potions se tendit et prit lui aussi une gorgé de thé. Le silence régna longtemps et il se décida finalement à répondre.

-« Rien. Monsieur Potter est mon étudiant. Il est devenu mon calice comme vous le souhaitiez, nous avons scellé le contrat, rien de plus. »

-« Rien de plus... » répéta pensivement le vieux monsieur « Popy m'a rapporté ce matin qu'il avait passé la nuit à l'infirmerie en compagnie du jeune Malfoy, je suppose que vous n'y êtes pas étranger. » devant le silence de son vis à vis il poursuivit « Harry est plus mature que vous ne le pensez Severus. Ne le sous estimez pas. »

-« Veuillez m'excusez, j'ai à faire. »

-« Je vous en prie Severus. Mais n'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout. »

Le professeur sortit les poings serrés à s'en faire saigner les paumes. Il avait soif, tellement soif. L'école entière lui semblait emplie du parfum de son calice, il savait parfaitement où le trouver, mais il s'y refusait. Et pourtant, il venait d'avoir les deux bénédictions dont il avait besoin. Dumbledore et Voldemort étaient au moins d'accord sur ce point.

¤¤¤

-« Elle t'a laisser sortir ? » demanda Pansy sans relever la tête de son livre

-« Comme tu vois. »

-« Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui » commenta Blaise.

Draco répondit par un ricanement qui eu le don de sortir la jeune Serpentard de son livre. Elle lui adressa un regard d'abord surpris puis intéressé et le força presque à s'asseoir.

-« Alors, raconte ! »

-« Vous l'avez fait ? »

-« Et Snape ? »

¤¤¤

Harry quittait tout juste le dortoir en direction du terrain de Quidditch quand il vit arriver vers lui son sombre professeur de Potion. Il resta immobile, incapable de faire le moindre le mouvement, et s'attendit à au moins un mot quand il le sentit passer à ses côtés comme s'il n'avait jamais été là. Incrédule il se retourna et fit face au dos de Snape qui continuait inlassablement à s'éloigner. Harry fit donc fi du pincement qu'il sentit naître dans sa poitrine et se dirigea fièrement vers la sortie.

Il vola pendant des heures, se vidant complètement la tête et rentra au château exténué. Il alla prendre une douche et traîna sa pauvre carcasse jusqu'à la Grande salle où il s'assit prés de Ron.

-« Tu as volé toute la matinée ? »

Il hocha la tête et se resservi devant le regard incrédule de ses meilleurs amis. Tout à coup il sentit un long frisson passé le long de son dos et son regard se porta immédiatement sur la table des professeurs. Severus avait les yeux rivés sur le lui. Aucun des deux ne purent détourner le regard, et ce fut finalement Snape détourna la tête et écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux. Harry suivit son regard et vit à son tour le hibou qui entrait dans le réfectoire.

-« Ce n'est pas l'heure du courrier » fit remarquer Neville

Le Hibou alla se poser à la table des Serpentard et s'envola sitôt déchargé de son Courier. Le blond décacheta la missive et pâlit de plus en plus à sa lecture. Il se tourna vers la table des professeurs et croisa le regard inquiet de son parrain. D'un même geste ils se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande salle.

Harry suivit le manège des deux hommes et se leva à son tour, bien décidé à savoir ce qui se passait.

¤¤¤

-« Entrez et assis » fit Snape

Il referma la porte de son bureau et prit des mains la lettre du jeune homme. Sa lecture terminée il la lui rendit les mains un peu tremblantes.

-« Sais tu pour quelles raisons il a décider ça ? »

-« Pas du tout. Je suis aussi perdu que toi. » répondit le plus jeune

Severus croisa les bras et rejeta la tête en arrière soudain très fatigué quand trois timides coups furent frappés à la porte.

-« Arrêtez de nous faire perdre du temps et entrez Potter » intima le maître des potions.

Le brun obéit et se fit tout petit. Il s'assit à côté de Draco et mordilla ses lèvres.

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » interrogea t-il

-« Rien qui ne vous concerne ! »

Severus reçut un vigoureux regard noir de la part du Veela qui s'empressa de prendre son compagnon dans ses bras afin de faire passé sa peine. Le vampire du faire preuve de toute sa maîtrise afin de ne pas arracher la tête de son filleul et poursuivre la conversation.

-« Mon père a décider de venir passer le Week end à Poudlard. » fit tragiquement le blond

-« Mais il n'a pas le droit ! »

-« Il fait partit du conseil d'administration de l'école, et qui plus est c'est un week end, il est parfaitement dans ses droits. De nombreux parents viennent voir leur enfants durant les week end. » Répliqua le professeur.

Un plis soucieux barrait son front et une lueur d'inquiétude s'était allumé dans ses prunelles, aucun des deux jeunes face à lui ne l'avait manqués.

-« Dans ce cas, qu'allons nous faire parrain ? »

Deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Harry et Severus souffla

-« Vous avez bien choisi votre moment pour sceller votre '_union_'... »

-« Comment est ce que tu...? » fit le brun en bondissant presque du siège

-« Tu... Vous êtes mon calice Monsieur Potter. Je sens ses choses là. »

Aucun des trois ne manquèrent le lapsus de l'homme, mais ils ne le relevèrent pas, du moins pas verbalement car un large sourire envahit les lèvres de Harry.

-« Epargniez moi votre air niais Potter. »

Etrangement la voix du professeur semblait plus douce, presque amusé, mais son regard était toujours aussi dure, cela ne pouvait être qu'une illusion.

-« Parrain, je.. »

-« Ne gaspille pas ta salive Draco, le plus important est de savoir comment faire en sorte que ton père ne sache pas qui est ton âme soeur. Et comme tu es incapable de te retenir, il saura forcement que tu t'es déjà lié à lui car tu empeste l'odeur du Potter ! »

-« Mon père est un sorcier de sang pur ! »

1.-« Etre un sorcier de sang pur n'empêche en rien d'être sensible aux odeurs. Ton père est peut être un sorcier mais il ne faut en aucun cas le sous estimer. Si il apprend que Harry est ton âme soeur il n'hésitera pas une seconde à se servir de toi pour l'atteindre, est-ce là ce que tu veux ! »

Le Veela et le Vampire s'affrontèrent du regard et lentement Draco baissa le regard un malheureux 'non' soufflé du bout des lèvres se fit entendre et Severus se rassit correctement.

-« Dans ce cas, prends sur toi encore un peu et » il jeta un regard en coin au Gryffondor « et tien toi éloigné de lui au moins le temps qu'il parte. »

-« Non ! »

Les deux Serpentard se tournèrent vers Harry et parurent choqué de le voir ainsi refusé leurs protections. Draco voulut répliqué mais Severus ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'était levé et s'approchait dangereusement de son calice.

-« 'Non' ? Vous refuser monsieur Potter ? » hochement de tête de la part du concerné « Peu vous importe ce les sacrifices que l'on peu faire pour vous protéger, dés l'instant où ils ne viennent pas de vous vous les refusez ! » Harry se leva à son tours pour se mettre à la hauteur de son professeur « Vous n'imaginez même pas comme votre personne peut être essentiel à la vie d'autrui, vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste Potter. »

-« Tu es bien placé pour dire cela parrain. » repris Draco « Tu n'as pas idée de la manière dont tu l'a blessé, dont tu as bafoué ses sentiments ! »

-« Tait toi Draco ! »

-« Je ne veux pas que l'on me protège ! Je suis assez grand pour le faire tout seul ! » désespéra le brun

-« Alors prouve le ! Et accepte l'aide qu'on t'apporte au lieux de foncé tête baisé dans les ennuis ! »

-« Et toi accepte ce dont tu as besoin ! » crièrent les deux jeunes d'un même ensemble.

Tous trois étaient levés et se faisaient face, chacun essoufflé, attendant, quémandant. Severus fut le premier à bouger. Il ravit le corps de Harry et posa avec délectation sa bouche contre son cou. Il but ses yeux plongés dans ceux du Veela comme le défiant de dire ou faire quelque chose. Harry s'accrocha désespérément à son vampire et poussa de délicieux gémissements. Severus s'éloigna un peu de la gorge de son calice et amena à ses lèvres son poignet. Il mordilla la peau tendre et enfonça d'un geste ses canines dans la chaire. Extatique Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et s'accrocha au veela pour ne pas tomber et dans les brumes de son plaisir il l'embrassa.

A suivre !

* * *

Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi j'aime assez ce chapitre :) dites moi vos commentaires :)

Voiliou ! Merci encore à ma béta chérie qui a tout corrigé, sauf les parties que j'ai rajouter après ses commentaires :)

* * *

Elle m'a d'ailleurs fait prendre conscience d'une chose, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sev allait 'lécher' la robe de voldy après que celui ai découvert qu'il était espion. Je voulais juste rectifier, au cas ou d'autre penserai comme elle, que Voldemort n'a jamais découvert que Severus était un espion. Il y a entre Voldy et Sev un relation étrange qui sera développé je l'espère plus tard, et si Voldemort à voulu que Sev lui prête à nouveau serment, ce n'est en aucun parce qu'il sait que c'est un espion, si il l'avait su jamais il n'aurai laisser le professeur retourner à Poudlard. Il a fait tout ça simplement pour le punir de ne pas lui avoir amener Harry à cause de sa nature de vampire. Voldy pense que ça n'est du qu'au côté protecteur du vampire, et si il a voulu qu'il lui prête à nouveau serment s'était pour asseoir un peu plus sa domination sur lui.

* * *

A ! j'y pense :) pour vous remercier à tous et toutes de me laisser des review j'ai décider d'offrir à la personne qui ma laissera la 150ème review une fic de son choix avec l'histoire, les personnages et le rating de son choix. :)

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ils me sont très cher (même si en ce moment je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de vous répondre)


	15. Chapter 14

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche " Go "; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Gros merci à Sato-chan !!! Mici ma Béta chérie ! Et oublie pas de réfléchir à l'histoire que tu veux, je te la dois toujours. **

**Pour les autres, je crois que je vais vous laissez votre chance aussi lol. La 160 ème review aura droit à une histoire de son choix :) (ps : please Sato-chan laisse sa chance aux autres XP mais les reviews sont acceptées de bon coeur !)**

**Ce chapitre t'es dédicacé Seto-chan :) comme ça tu sera plus un 'pauvre petite malheureuse' lol

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14**

Les lèvres se détachèrent de leurs jumelles et ses jambes cédèrent. Avachi entre les bras du blond il posa sa tête sur son épaule et savoura la morsure. Les yeux clos, des gémissements s'échappaient en cascade de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Les mains crispées dans le dos du Veela il sentait le désir l'embraser tout entier. Il devait être à lui ! Il avait besoin de lui ! Ses pensées n'étaient plus tournées que vers son vampire, oubliant jusqu'à la présence de son ancien ennemi.

-" Severus " souffla t-il à travers les brumes de son plaisir.

Le maître des potions sembla reprendre conscience de ses gestes à ce souffle et s'écarta brusquement du couple. Le choc de ce brusque arrêt frustra on ne peu plus le brun qui lança un regard méchant à celui qui en était la cause. Sentant son compagnon assez proche de la crise, Draco rangea à nouveau sa jalousie et lui caressa gentiment le dos pour le calmer. La vue de ce jeune imbécile touchant négligemment SON calice donna des envies de meurtre à Severus qui ne se rendait absolument pas compte de sa mauvaise fois. Aussi leur asséna t-il d'une voix glacée de se séparer sur le champ.

-" Il ne me semble pas que nous soyons ici pour cela ! " Cracha t-il " Dois je vous rappeler que Lucius à l'intention de venir à Pourdlard pour le week end et que nous sommes déjà vendredi. "

Le blond frémi et s'éloigna légèrement de son brun tout en baissant piteusement la tête.

-" Ca laisse quand même du temps pour... " Commença Harry avant d'être coupé par un regard noir.

-" Pour mon père, le week end commence le vendredi soir. Ce qui veux dire qu'il y a de forte chance pour qu'il soit présent au dîner ce soir. Et le connaissant il ne manquera certainement pas une occasion de... "

Draco laissa sa phrase en suspend et lança un regard en coin à leur professeur, plus très sûr de la suite de sa phrase.

Severus balaya le malaise d'un geste de main et retourna s'asseoir passant discrètement le pouce à la commissure de ses lèvres où subsistait un goutte de son précédant festin.

-" Je peux savoir une chose ? " Fit soudain le survivant attirant de nouveau l'attention sur lui. " Les Malfoy ne sont pas censé être des sang pur ? "

-" Je ne vois pas le rapport ! " argumenta sèchement le concerné.

-" Mais si ! Les Veela sont des créatures magique non ? Donc si Draco est un Veela ça veux dire qu'il n'est pas un sang pur ! Donc qu'il nous a bassiner avec un mensonge ! "

-" Très bonne observation Monsieur Potter. Dix points pour Gryffondor. " Fit Snape, un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.

Le Serpentard grogna mais ne répondit pas. Son regard lançait des éclaires au vampire, lequel les recevaient avec un sourire victorieux. Harry, perdu au milieux de tout ça, ne comprenait pas bien ce qui ce passait et s'en fichait éperdument. Il haussa les épaules et décida de profiter de la soudaine 'gentillesse' de Snape à son égard pour tenter une nouvelle approche de la bête.

-" Qu'essayez vous exactement de faire Monsieur Potter ? " contra la 'bête' en question. " Cessez ces enfantillages à présent. Nous avons un problème régler. Et vite. "

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et tout trois regardèrent la lettre comme si cela pouvait leur être d'un quelconque secours.

-" Qui est assez digne de confiance... " commença Snape au bout de quelques secondes d'intense réflexion. " Qui est assez digne de confiance pour que tu le fasse passer pour ton compagnon ? "

Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelques chose mais deux regards sombres l'en dissuadèrent rapidement.

-" Personne au sein des Serpentard et tu le sais très bien. Je ne connais aucun Pouffsouffle, les Serdaigle seraient bien capable de retourner la situation en leur faveur, et il n'est pas question que mon soit disant compagnon soit un Gryffondor ! "

Le compagnon en question croisa les bras sur son torse et lança un regard lourd de reproche au veela alors que le vampire se contenta d'hausser un sourcil tout en le regardant se ridiculiser tout seul. Draco baissa la tête sous le regard du golden boy et se reprit.

-" Bien...Bien sûr. Ca serai stupide puisque mon compagnon est un Gryffondor... "

-" Ron sera très bien ! J'en suis sûr. Digne de confiance, sang pur...il lui adressa un regard lourd de sens gentil... "

-" Mon père ferai une attaque s'il apprenait que je suis gay ! " contra le blond.

-" N'en sois pas si sûr. Il en ferai plutôt une si c'était avec Granger que tu étais lié. Très bien. Monsieur Weasley sera donc ton heureuse victime. Fait ce que bon te semble, mais tu dois être couvert de son odeur avant la fin de l'après midi. " " Tu n'a pas le choix " rajouta t-il devant la mine effaré et légèrement nauséeuse de son filleul.

-" Et moi ? " interrogea le rouge et or.

-" Plus aucun contacte avec Draco ou moi durant tout le week end. Il faudra vous en accommoder. Veillez à rester loin de Lucius et à être toujours accompagner de Miss Granger. Si vous pouviez éviter Monsieur Weasley cela éviterai tout risque inconsidéré. " répondit Severus de sa voix monocorde.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent quelques instant et acquiescèrent à regret. Cela réglé Severus ouvrit la porte d'un coup de baguette et se plongea dans la lecture de ses notes. Se voyant ignoré, les étudiants comprirent qu'il était grand temps de laisser le professeur et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Le brun osa espérer se voir retenu ou au moins se voir accorder une attention quelconque, mais voyant son rêve s'évanouir il quitta à son tour le bureau fermant la porte derrière lui, le coeur lourd d'incompréhension.

Une fois seul le vampire se permit un long soupire. Il se redressa sur son siège et se frotta les yeux. Il avait une fois encore faillit tout gâcher. Il se maudissait d'être aussi faible. Ne supportant plus la position assise il finit par se lever et arpenta vivement l'espace libre de son bureau. Son esprit allait à cent à l'heure, tournant et retournant de nombreuses pensées et la plupart concernaient un petit brun qui, il en était sûr était déjà en train de dévoiler toute l'histoire à ses meilleurs amis, Draco sur les talons. Tout ça à cause d'un malheureux accident... Severus s'immobilisa et regarda fixement la cheminé comme si il craignait qu'elle ne se mette à bouger.

-" Qu'espères tu en venant ici Lucius ? " soupira t-il dans le silence.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est avec raison que Severus voyait Harry conduire Draco dans l'antre des Gryffondor. En effet, les deux étudiants étaient en route pour la tour Rouge et Or au grand damne du Serpentard.

-" Il n'est pas question que je mette à nouveau les pieds dans cette tour ! "

-" Mais tu y est déjà rentré une fois et tu n'en es pas mort que je sache ! " grommela le brun.

-" C'était une urgence la dernière fois ! Là ça n'a rien d'une urgence alors la belette va avoir tout son temps pour levé sa carcasse fatigué du fauteuil où il sera avachi, sortir et venir me voir. "

Le survivant lança un regard réprobateur au veela et marqua son mécontentement par un mutisme prolongé ce qui tira un soupir las du blond qui ne s'excusa pas pour autant. Une fois arrivé devant le portrait de la Grosse dame les négociations reprirent mais toujours aussi infructueuses.

-" Tu ne vas quand même pas discuter de ça dans le couloir ! "

-" Il n'est pas question que j'entre dans ce _truc_ plein de Gryffondors dégénérés ! "

-" Ces _Gryffondors dégénérés _comme tu dis sont mes amis ! Et je te rappelle que je suis moi aussi un Gryffondor alors fait attention à ce que tu dis ! " s'emporta le rouge et or

-" Oh mais je sais que tu es un Gryffondor ! Je ne sais même que ça ! D'ailleurs je sens mon cerveau ce ramollir à ton simple contact ! "

Le blond se dressa de toute sa hauteur, fière de lui, et regarda le brun ouvrir et refermé la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Harry finit par ce decider et serra les dents tout en plissant les yeux. La colère ce voyait sur son visage ce qui fit prendre conscience au veela de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-" Harry.. "

-" Stop. Pas un mot de plus. Tu en as assez dis. " coupa le brun.

Il se retourna, donna le mot de passe de la salle commune et entra sans un mot de plus, laissant le Serpentard.

-" Ron ! " appela t-il une fois à l'intérieur. " On veux te voir dehors. "

Il n'attendis pas de réponse et monta directement à son dortoir sous le regard inquiet de ses amis.

-" Qu'est ce qu'il a ? " questionna Neville

-" 'Cune idée. " répondit pensivement le roux en jetant un regard entendu à la brune.

Puis ils finirent par sortir de la salle commune pour tomber sur un Draco qui argumentait pitoyablement avec la Grosse dame afin d'obtenir la permission d'entrer.

-" Qu'est ce que tu veux la fouine ? " questionna hargneusement le roux.

Hermione roula des yeux et soupira avant de donner une tape sur la tête de son petit ami.

-" Aïe ! 'Mione pourquoi ta fait ça ?! "

-" Un peu de politesse ne tue pas tu sais Ron. " reprit elle calmement. " Qu'est ce que tu veux Draco ? "

-" Ca sera Malfoy Sang... " " Granger. " se reprit il.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et adressa un petit signe de tête a blond.

-" Oui donc qu'est ce que tu veux ? " grogna Ron.

Le veela resta un moment sans répondre. Sans Harry à ses côtés c'était beaucoup moins facile qu'il ne le pensait. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais cru que ce serai simple. Son regard oscilla entre la brune et le roux puis il finit par ce fixer sur la jeune fille.

-" Harry devra se tenir éloigner de nous tout le week end. " finit il par dire incapable de dire autre chose.

-" C'est pas un mal ! "

-" Ron ! " rouspéta la préféte " Et pourquoi ça ? "

N'ayant pas envie de tout ré-expliquer le Serpentard tendis la lettre de son père à la jeune fille qui la lu en silence.

-" Ah. Je vois. " commenta t-elle.

-" Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vois ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe encore ? " questionna Ron

-" Le père de Malfoy vient passer le week end à Poudlard. Il est donc préférable d'éloigner Harry du professeur Snape et de Draco. " résuma t-elle.

-" C'est ça. Le soucis c'est que... " le veela prit une grande inspiration et se lança " le soucis c'est que Harry est devenu mon compagnon. Par conséquent... Il y a danger pour lui si mon père venait à l'apprendre. C'est pourquoi il faut le remplacer le temps du week end par quelqu'un qui porte son odeur. "

Les deux Gryffondor le regardèrent sans comprendre ce qu'il attendait exactement d'eux et le garçon soupira profondément.

-" Vous ne sentez rien mais je suis couvert de l'odeur de Potter si j'approche mon père dans ses conditions il saura qui est mon compagnon et ce qui est arrivé à Snape sera une partie de plaisir comparé à ce qui nous arrivera à Harry et à moi. Il a donc été décidé que Weasley jouera le rôle de mon compagnon pendant le week end. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Tu passe ta vie avec Potter, tu porte son odeur. "

-" IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION ! " Hurla le roux " Tu t'es mit dans ce pétrin tout seul tu t'en sortira tout seul ! "

-" RON ! " Cria une Hermione

-" C'est pas comme si ça me réjouissait de devoir passer tout l'après midi à me frotter à toi pour avoir ton odeur de pauvreté collé à ma peau Weasley ! "-" Sale fouine de "

-" Ca suffit ! " ordonna la préfète.

Les deux garçons se turent sur le champs mais ne cessèrent pas pour autant de se lancer des regards hostiles. La jeune fille posa ses poings sur ses hanches dans une parfaite imitation de madame Weasley et leur adressa un regard autoritaire.

-" Si je comprend bien il n'a pas le choix. "

-" C'est lui ou toi Granger. "

-" Jamais tu ne posera tes sales patte sur... "

-" Rooon " le reprit elle.

Le roux se tut et baissa un peu la tête.

-" C'est pas pour moi Weasley. C'est pour Harry " rappela Draco.

-" ... Bon d'accord. " capitula le roux. " Mais crois moi, tu vas en baver Malfoy ! "

-"Si ça peux te faire plaisir. Mais une chose Weasel, tu n'est pas mon compagnon, alors rien ne m'interdis de te rendre la pareille. "

Tout deux s'affrontèrent du regard sous les yeux d'une Hermione désolée, et finir par sceller un accord tacite.

-" Maintenant on y va. A mon grand damne on doit passé le plus de temps ensemble avant l'arrivée de mon père. Et il est pas question que je reste ici. "

-" Il n'est pas non plus question de faire entrer un ennemi dans notre salle commune ! "

Sur ces belles paroles les deux garçons s'éloignèrent tout en se chamaillant. La brune resta quelques minutes devant le portrait à penser à ce qui allait advenir durant le week end puis finit par hocher la tête de gauche à droite et alla trouver le brun dans le dortoir des garçons.

-" Harry ? " appela t-elle doucement.

Elle le trouva assis sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées à regarder les roses immortelles. Elle s'assit prés de lui et posa un main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-" Ils me détestent tout les deux. " Fit soudain le brun. " Ils ont juste besoin de moi, mais ils ne me veulent pas à leur côté. "

-" C'est faux Harry. C'est faux et tu le sais. Que c'est il passé ? "

-" Il m'a repoussé. Purement et simplement. Et... Et Malfoy... Je les déteste ! Je le déteste ! C'est un menteur ! Un... Un... "

-" C'est un Serpentard Harry. Ce sont DES Serpentard. Sans préjugés tu sais bien qu'ils sont tous un peu bizarre. Un peu fourbe, et qu'ils ont tous un gros problème émotionnelle. Je pense que même Ron à plus de capacité émotionnelle qu'eux. Et ce n'est pas peu dire. "'

Un pauvre sourire éclaira le visage en peine du survivant et la préféte poursuivie.

-" Ils t'aiment Harry. Ils ne savent peut être pas comment le montrer. Ou alors ils sont vraiment très bête "

Elle partie dans un grand éclat de rire et fut rapidement suivit par le brun. Quand ils eurent repris leur sérieux Hermione pris les roses des mains de son meilleur ami et en huma le parfum.

-" Ses roses ne seraient pas là si ils te détestaient. " " Maintenant viens. Il faut y allé sinon on va être en retard et on va encore faire perdre des points à Gryffondor. "

-" hum. " acquiesça Harry. " J'espère quand même que tout va bien aller pour Ron. "

-" Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Ca lui fera les pieds ! " répondit la jeune fille.

Elle lui adressa un large sourire, et tout deux se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours de l'après midi. Presque tout le monde étaient arrivé quand ils entrèrent, aussi se dépêchèrent ils de s'installer. Le golden boy sortie ses affaires et son regard fut attiré par une chevelure blonde. Draco était assis au côté de Ron et tout deux semblaient en pleine chamaillerie, encore. Quelque chose pinça dans la poitrine du brun à leur vu. Il se sentit soudain tout seul, abandonné. Severus ne voulais plus de lui et Draco se retrouvait très proche de son meilleurs ami. Un voile de tristesse passa dans son regard et il se rappela les roses. Leur aspects, leur parfum. Mais cela ne l'aida pas. Il ne voyait que Draco " batifoler " avec un autre. L'étau dans sa poitrine se resserra et il se força à détourner le regard quand le professeur entra. Envoyant un dernier regard rancunier à son Serpentard quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Malheureux ou pas il n'avais pas oublié ses mots.

L'après midi passa à une vitesse folle, et bientôt arriva le moment tant attendu par toute l'école et redouté de cinq personnes : la fin des cours. Dés que celle ci sonna Harry sentit un long frisson le parcourir et un malaise le prendre. Malaise qui perdura jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne son dortoir, ce qu'il fit sitôt son sac sur ses épaules. Il resta enfermé jusqu'à l'heure du dîner et ne dû s'y rendre que parce qu'il y fut traîné de force par sa meilleur amie. Ron, lui, n'était même pas repassé au dortoir au grand damne du brun.

-" Harry ! Il faut y aller ! Allez quoi fais un effort ! " ne cessait de lui répéter la brune.

Au final il se laissa convaincre et l'accompagna à la grande salle. A peine eu t-il passé les portes qu'il sentit un puissant malaise l'envahir, plus horrible encore que le précédant. Il sentait un regard peser sur lui, il aurai du en avoir l'habitude, mais cette fois ce regard n'avait rien de plaisant, au contraire. Il avait l'impression de se voir disséquer. Il tenta d'ignorer son sentiment et avança fièrement jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor. Il s'assit précautionneusement et se servit sans jamais tourner la tête vers la table des professeurs. Les murmures et les rumeurs allaient bon train autour de lui.

-" Vous avez vu ? "

-" Mais qu'est ce que Monsieur Malfoy fait là ? "

-" J'ai entendu dire qu'il est là pour ne pas que Malfoy soit renvoyer après ce qu'il a fait à Harry il y a un mois. "

Et blablabla pensa le brun tout en picorant dans son assiette sous le regard réprobateur de la préféte.

-" Mange plus que ça Harry ! Tu va finir par être malade ! "

-" Je suis déjà malade 'mione... "

La gryffondor poussa un soupire et adressa un pauvre sourire à son ami.

-" Courage. Il te regarde depuis tout à l'heure il va bien finir par ce lasser. "

-"J'espère..."

Le golden boy finit par tourner quelques instants la tête et croisa le regard azur de Malfoy père. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il le vit sourire et hocher la tête. Il retourna la tête aussi vite qu'il le put et ne leva plus son nez de son repas.

Draco avait suivit toute la scène depuis sa table déglutit péniblement et trifouilla dans son assiette sans toutefois manger ce qu'elle contenait.

-" Quelque chose ne va pas Dray ? " fit Blaise

-" Tout va pour le mieux. Mon père est à Poudlard pour un week end entier pourquoi voudrais tu que je n'aille pas bien. " fit sèchement le prince des Serpentard. Le blond se retint de se lever et de sortir et se remit à trifouiller son plat en faisant semblant de manger, ne manquant pas de surveiller son père du coin de l'oeil. Tout en essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer le roux qui s'empifrait à sa gauche.

Assit entre Severus et Minerva se trouvait Lucius Malfoy, actuellement en visite de 'courtoisie' à Poudlard. Droit comme un i il mangeait avec élégance et n'avait de cesse de fixer Harry Potter. Lorsqu'il eu finit son plat il déposa soigneusement ses couverts sur le bord de l'assiette et remarqua avec amusement le regard émeraude posé sur lui. Décidé à s'amuser un peu, il adressa un sourire à l'adolescent avant de lui adresser un discret salut de la tête. Il retint un ricanement à la réaction de celui ci et envoya un regard colérique à Severus lorsque celui ci fit mine de commenter son geste. Son regard dévia ensuite vers son fils, mais rien de bien intéressant de ce côté. Draco restait Draco. Enfin arrivèrent les desserts. Il regarda l'assortiment sucrée qui venait de prendre place face à lui avec un regard dégoûté et ignora purement et simplement cette partie du repas.

-" Je croyais que les vampires à jeun ne supportaient pas la nourriture. " commenta t-il au bout d'un moment à l'adresse de Severus.

-" Si j'en prend, c'est que je la supporte. " grogna le maître des potions pas très heureux de la question.

-" Ainsi donc le petit Potter t'aurais encore offert son cou. " déduisit pensivement le blond.

Le professeur de potion ne répondit pas et sortit de table dés que cela lui fut possible. Lucius ne tarda pas à le suivre hors de la grade salle.

-" Severus ! " appela t-il.

Le vampire s'arrêta à contre coeur mais ne se retourna pas. Le mangemort finit par arriver à sa hauteur et se plaça devant lui, fixant son visage.

-" On ne t'a jamais dis que ce n'était pas bien de bouder ? N'es tu pas heureux que je sois ici, avec toi ? "

Le brun ne répondit pas et attendit simplement que le blond se lasse de son petit jeu. Ce qui finit rapidement par arriver.

-" Faisons un bout de chemin ensemble. Peut être pourrions nous même nous arrêter dans cette salle poussiéreuse, comme avant. "

Un rire mauvais déforma les traits de Malfoy puis rien d'autre ne vint troubler le silence. Silence qui devint de plus en plus pesant, même pour Severus. Enfin les deux hommes arrivèrent aux appartements du professeur et Severus fut heureux de se voir enfin débarrassé de la présence de l'inopportun visiteur. Mais les choses ne se passèrent pas selon ses souhaits. D'un geste Lucius le rendit prisonnier de son propre appartement avant de s'adosser à la porte du salon.

-" L'instinct d'un vampire est vraiment la pire chose au monde. " commenta le blond alors que les mains du vampire enserraient son cou. " Eloigne toi. J'ai à te parler. "

Ne voyant pas son 'ami' obéir le visiteur lui asséna plusieurs coup de canne ce qui eu pour effet de surprendre et déstabiliser le vampire.

-" Maintenant écoute moi bien Severus. Ne joue à pas à ce petit jeu. Le maître est clément, mais n'abuse pas, je ne le serai pas autant que lui. " un sourire sarcastique pris place sur les lèvres du blond. " Tu sais que tu es beau ainsi ? La soumission te va si bien... "

A suivre.

* * *

Voilà :) c'est finit pour cette fois. Mais que veux donc Lucius ? Severus va t-il enfin se rebeller (lol) ? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode. En attendant toutes review est la bienvenue. 


	16. Chapter 15

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche " Go "; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Gros mici à ma Beta sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait peut être pas vu le jour. Merci beaucoup pour ton écoute 'attentive' tes blagues vaseuse, ton cerveau out et ton amour de Lulu sadique :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_-" L'instinct d'un vampire est vraiment la pire chose au monde. " commenta le blond alors que les mains du vampire enserraient son cou. " Éloigne toi. J'ai à te parler. "_

_Ne voyant pas son 'ami' obéir le visiteur lui asséna plusieurs coups de canne ce qui eu pour effet de surprendre et déstabiliser le vampire._

_-" Maintenant écoute moi bien Severus. Ne joue à pas à ce petit jeu. Le maître est clément, mais n'abuse pas, je ne le serai pas autant que lui. " un sourire sarcastique pris place sur les lèvres du blond. " Tu sais que tu es beau ainsi ? La soumission te va si bien... "_

Lucius ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. Le terrible professeur échoué au sol, à ses pieds, tête basse, grognant certainement de douleur. Son sourire s'agrandit alors que l'extrémité de sa canne alla se poser sous le menton de l'homme et le força à relever la tête. Leur regards s'affrontèrent quelques instant et le blond sentit un long frisson le parcourir, il raffermit sa prise sur le fourreau de sa baguette, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans la chair délicate et se pencha légèrement.

-« Si...Docile... » Murmura t-il.

La canne raisonna contre les dalles froide, Lucius se redressa mais Severus demeura au sol, les poings serré et la mâchoire crispées, voyant cela, un bref éclat de rire secoua les épaules du blond. Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

-« Que me veux tu ? » Finit par demander le brun en se relevant.

Malfoy le regarda se relever sans un mot, lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau face à face il s'approcha de quelque pas et tendit la main vers son visage. Le bout de ses doigts gantés caressa quelques secondes la joues pâle puis ce retrouvèrent prisonnier d'un main de fer. Le regard du vampire se durcit et sa main serra un peu plus.

-« Que me veux tu ? » Répéta t-il

Le blond ne répondit pas plus que la première fois, au contraire, son regard se fit joueur et son sourire encore plus présent. Irrité le vampire lâcha la main et balança son propriétaire contre la porte en bois avant de le coincer contre celle ci. Leur deux corps pressé l'un contre l'autre Severus questionna encore une fois. Puis, agacé, il fit pencher la tête blonde et amena sa bouche au niveau de la jugulaire si tentante du mangemort. Il s'apprêtait à mordre lorsqu'un éclat de rire lui parvint, le faisant s'éloigner.

-« Tu es si pathétique. »

Ces mots eurent plus d'effet que n'importe quel coup et Severus recula de plusieurs pas.

-« Lui as tu fait la même chose ? » demanda Lucius « T'as t-il mit hors de toi comme je l'ai fait à l'instant ? T'es tu amusé de la lueur de terreur qui c'est allumé dans ses yeux la première fois ? » « As tu regarder ses yeux luire avant de te presser contre lui et te repaître de son sang ? Répond moi Severus. » « Quel goût a t-il ? Est ce le goût de l'innocence ? Probablement. » A chacune de ses phrases le blond se rapprochait inexorablement du vampire, le transperçant à chaque fois un peu plus, s'amusant du tremblement de ses mains. « Me laisserai tu y goûter ? M'offrirai tu son sang à même tes lèvres ? Non...? Tu es sûr ? »

Severus buta contre le côté de son canapé et se força à ne plus reculer, à supporter mes mots du blond sans sourciller. Il le regarda avancer ignorant les mots, se concentrant sur la voix. Bientôt les deux hommes furent à nouveau proche , bien trop au goût du professeur.

-« Va t'en Lucius. »

La supplique réduit l'invité au silence et durant quelques minutes il n'y eu plus que la respiration du vampire. Soudain les doigts ganté caressèrent à nouveau la joue pâle, puis un bras passa autour du cou du calicier. Severus ferma les yeux. Un souffle caressa son oreille et une main se posa sur son torse.

-« Non... » souffla le mangemort

Lucius pesa de tout son poids et tout deux chavirèrent sur le canapé.

-« ...Je n'en ai pas encore finit. »

Le départ de Snape et Malfoy senior n'avait échappé à personne dans la Grande Salle, et encore moins aux quatre principaux intéressés. Draco avait vu le départ de son père comme une libération, il posa sa fourchette sitôt qu'il le vit sortir et poussa un long soupire de soulagement. A sa gauche Ron cessa brusquement de manger et se tourna vers lui.

-« Bon, puisqu'il est partit je peux retourner à la table des Gryffondor ? »

Draco lui adressa un regard noir avant de répondre.

-« T'as vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge Weasel ! Plus de contact avec Harry ! Ca y est c'est imprimé ?! »

-« Ouais mais du coup je dort où moi ? Il est pas question que je dorme dans le dortoir des Serpentard ! »

-« Même pas en rêve. » intervint Blaise « Non mais c'est vrai Draco, ça va paraître encore plus suspect qu'il dorme chez nous. »

-« Chui d'accord. »

Le prince des Serpentard grogna mais ne dit rien, recommençant à jouer avec ses couverts pour montrer son mécontentement.

De son côté Harry avait lui aussi poussé un profond soupire de soulagement au départ de Malfoy senior. Il avait enfin pu relevé la tête de son plat et regarder Hermione dans les yeux. La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire éclatant avant de lui désigner discrètement la table des Serpentard du doigts. Le brun se retourna et assista à la prise de bec entre Ron et Draco de loin

-« Ils ont l'air de s'entendre à merveille » ironisa t-il un large sourire aux lèvres.

-« Oh, ils ne s'en sortent pas si mal Je trouve » Commenta la brune.

Tout deux échangèrent un regard amusé avant que le garçon ne se lève.

-« Je vais à la tour » répondit il à la question muette de sa meilleur amie.

-« Attends ! Je t'accompagne. »

-« Pas la peine. »

-« Mais Harry, le professeur Snape à dit... » commença t-elle.

-« Ca va Hermione, il doit être avec lui à l'heure qu'il est. Je ne crains rien. Je rentre directement, promis. »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard inquiet mais finit par hocher la tête de haut en bas. Elle le regarda s'éloigner avant de quitter la grande salle puis se servie à nouveau du dessert, l'esprit cependant préoccupé. Quand Draco vit son compagnon se lever et sortir, il résista à l'envie de faire la même chose. Au lieu de ça il soupira une fois de plus, de désespoir cette fois, et regarda l'être étrange qui était censé lui servir faux compagnon prendre une autre part de gâteau. A cela il préféra détourner le regard, ce sentant légèrement nauséeux. Quelques minutes après que le brun ne soit sortir Draco finit par céder et ce leva à son tour.

-« où est ce que tu vas ? » questionna Blaise

-« Je rentre au dortoir »

Sans un mot de plus le blond quitta la salle et se dirigea d'un pas hésitant vers les donjons. A chaque couloir il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder derrière lui, de peur que son père ne lui tombe dessus sans prévenir et qu'il ne découvre la supercherie. C'est avec une immense joie qu'il finit par apercevoir l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard et qu'il s'y engouffra. De son côté Harry avait respecté sa parole. Sitôt qu'il était sortit de la Grande Salle il s'était rendu dans la salle commune et depuis il restait assit comme un idiot à fixé le feu dans la cheminé comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette brusquement à lui donner des réponses. Bien entendu il n'en fut rien. Et à par les conversations des autres Gryffondor il n'y avait rien. C'est ainsi que Hermione et Ron le trouvèrent quand ils rentrèrent. D'abord inquiet, ils comprirent bien vite ce qui ce passait.

-« Allez Harry reprend toi. Deux jours c'est vite passé. » Lui disait Ron

-« Et puis je serais toujours avec toi, il ne pourra rien te faire ! »

-« Quand ça sera terminé je suis certain que Snape te félicitera ! »

Le brun les écoutait d'un oreille distraite et hochait simplement la tête de temps en temps. Au final il se leva, s'excusa auprès d'eux et monta se coucher.

-« Désolé, mais je suis vraiment fatigué... »

-« Bien sûr. »

Les deux Gryffondor le regardèrent monter puis prirent sa place dans le fauteuil face à la cheminé.

-« Ca doit pas être évident pour lui. » déclara soudain le roux.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et tout deux restèrent là un très long moment avant d'aller, à leur tour se coucher.

Le lendemain matin (si tu savais comme je hais cette phrase lol) lorsque Severus se réveilla il fut pris d'une soif atroce. Sa gorge était si sèche. Il lui semblait que tout son être appelait son calice, il avait envie de hurler. Assit sur son lit, les deux mains au niveau de son cou, Severus ferma les yeux et tenta d'endiguer cette soif. Se forçant à respirer calmement il se leva et gagna la salle de bain. Jamais sa toilette ne fut aussi rapide, le vampire s'habilla tout aussi vite et quitta ses appartements. Il était encore tôt et personne ne rôdait dans les couloirs, pas même son calice à son grand désespoir. Hésitant le professeur finit par gagné la Grande Salle, il s'assit à sa place et attendit. La légère odeur fruité de son Gryffondor le mettait au supplice, de même que le sang qu'il sentait battre furieusement dans les veines des étudiants présent. Prenant sur lui, Severus avala une gorgée de café espèrent ainsi faire passé sa soif, mais grand mal lui en pris. Son estomac ce contracta violemment et il du faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas vomir la misérable gorgée. Grimaçant le professeur se recroquevilla un peu sur lui même et subit l'arrivée de ses collègues en silence. Il ne se redressa que lorsqu'il sentit Harry entrer. Comme plusieurs semaines auparavant Severus n'avait qu'une envie, parcourir les quelques mètre qui les séparaient et s'emparer du précieux nectar du sorcier, mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha, lui arrachant un grognement.

-« Tout doux mon petit vampire. » Lucius vint s'installer à ses côtés et regarda lui aussi le survivant. « Comment te porte tu ? » demanda t-il innocemment.

Severus grogna encore un fois. Mais à la vu du blond, la soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et aussitôt son regard se posa sur la place qu'occupait habituellement Draco et une bouffé d'angoisse vint se rajouter à son malaise. Reposant son regard sur le blond qui buvait son thé comme si de rien n'était le brun se força à répondre.

-« Comme un charme. »

Leur regards s'affrontèrent puis Lucius se tourna vers Dumbledore et Snape se désintéressa de lui, le regard rivé sur son petit brun. Quelques minutes à peine après cela Severus se leva d'un bon et traversa la salle à grande enjambé.

-« Monsieur Potter. » appela t-il, la voix étrangement rauque.

Harry sursauta en entendant son professeur et se retourna vivement.

-« Suivez moi. »

Le plus jeune ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se leva d'un bond et obéit. Lucius n'avait rien perdu de la scène et un sourire en coin éclaira son visage. Il termina calmement son thé puis se leva.

-« Excusez moi. » fit il à l'adresse de Dumbledore sans même le regarder.

Tranquillement il quitta la salle, regardant avec insistance son fils et Weasley lorsqu'il passa prés d'eux sans un mot. Toujours aussi tranquillement il se dirigea vers les cachots.

Severus entraîna Harry dans son bureau, il eu bien du mal à tenir jusque là. Sitôt la porte fermé, il ne laissa pas le temps au brun de dire quoi que ce soit, et l'attira à lui. Le vampire inspira profondément, profitant pleinement de l'odeur de son calice. Avec délectation il passa le bout de sa langue sur la gorge de l'adolescent et y enfonça ses canines. Ils fermèrent les yeux d'allégresse quand les premières gouttes se perdirent dans le corps du vampire. Harry s'accrochait désespérément à Snape et ce dernier le tenait fermement contre lui, buvant toujours. Soudain une voix vint briser cette instant magique.

-« Quel glouton. »

A suivre.

Pfiouuuuuuuu ! C'est fait ! C'est pas le meilleurs, mais c'est pas le pire. Lol Il y a certaine scènes que j'aime assez moi aussi comme la fin de la première par exemple. Et vous ? :)

Comme je n'ai pas très envie de me faire arracher les yeux je n'ai pas changer une phrase Sato :)

Biz


	17. Chapter 16 version 2

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche " Go "; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16**

* * *

**2****ème**** version !!!!!!! Un gentil commentaire qui dit : « **CA ?? CA c'est un chapitre ??  
mais !! NON, c'est un meurtre !  
tu veux vraiment tuer tes pauvres lecteurs adorés T_T** » Et je trouve malheureusement que c'est vrai. Alors voici sous vos yeux ébahi la vraie version du chapitre. Qui me semble t-il n'est en faite pas meilleurs que le précédent. '-_-**

* * *

_Harry s'accrochait désespérément à Snape et ce dernier le tenait fermement contre lui, buvant toujours. Soudain une voix vint briser cet instant magique._

_-« Quel glouton. »_

Interrompu dans son festin, le vampire quitta le cou de son calice et foudroya du regard l'inopportun. Dans un réflex il poussa le Gryffondor derrière lui et grogna. D'étranges lueurs rouges flottaient dans son regard, mais cela ne sembla guère intimider le blond. Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres délicatement rosée du visiteur et celui-ci s'avança d'un pas.

-« A peine le temps de savourer …»

Une goutte glissa de la commissure des lèvres du vampire et Lucius en fut comme fasciné. Il s'approchait à mesure qu'elle descendait et la cueillit d'un doigt. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'apporter à ses lèvres, son mouvement fut entravé par une poigne de fer.

-« Que veux-tu ? »

-« Quel ton menaçant… » remarqua tout simplement le mangemort en regardant avec désolation la malheureuse goutte s'écraser au sol. Il avisa ensuite le bras du professeur qui enserrait la taille du jeune garçon et une grimace déforma ses traits d'aristocrate.

-« La punition ne t'as rien appris à ce que je vois. » fit il le regard fixé sur la taille de Harry.

Severus tressaillit et retira son bras dans la seconde avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas du Gryffondor. Harry le regarda faire sans comprendre, atterrissant à peine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais le regard glacial de son vampire lui fit ravaler ses paroles. Lucius suivit l'échange sans mot dire, Severus avait lâché son poignet et il le massait discrètement.

-« Quel beau couple vous faite… » se moqua t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il souri en réponse au regard vert foudroyant.

-« Quel dommage qu'Il ne puisse pas voir ça. IL en serait si ému, tu ne penses pas Severus ? » reprit le blond.

Encore une fois le brun se contenta d'un vague grognement, les lèvres pincées, le regard rougeâtre, les poings serrés.

-« Je ne te le demanderai pas encore une fois Lucius, qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?! »

-« Je rends visite à mon fils, il me semble te l'avoir déjà dis. Et j'en profite pour rendre visite à un _ami_ »

A ce mot Harry eu l'impression que les rôles avaient été inversés entre Malfoy et Snape. Que ce dernier n'était plus le chasseur, mais la proie et une angoisse inexplicable pesa dans sa poitrine. Il alla doucement poser sa main sur le bras de son vampire, mais le coup ne vînt pas de là où il s'y attendait ; ce fut Severus qui le repoussa fortement, devant l'air satisfait du visiteur.

-« Ne me touche pas ! » Hurla presque le vampire, ce qui déstabilisa encore plus Harry, jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler ainsi

-« Mais… » tenta le Gryffondor

-« Sort d'ici. » « SORT D'ICI ! »

Choqué le brun se releva difficilement sans pour autant quitter Snape du regard et se dirigea vers la porte. Cependant il fut retenue par une main ganté qui s'agrippa à son avant bras.

-« Lâchez-moi ! »

Lucius l'ignora superbement et fixa son regard à celui de Severus.

-« Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu Severus. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil effrayé à son professeur qui ne bougeait pas, on aurait dit qu'il avait même cessé de respirer. Cette non réaction agaça quelque peu le mangemort qui décida de pousser la farce encore plus loin. Il bloqua les deux bas de Harry dans son dos avec une facilité déconcertante et de sa main libre caressa le cou tendre et offert. Puis laissa dévier sa main sur le torse du jeune homme.

-« Peut être devrai je trouver réponse par moi-même ? »

Le Gryffondor se débattait comme un beau diable, mais rien n'y faisait, le mangemort était bien plus fort et Severus n'avait pas l'air d'être en mesure d'intervenir, tiraillé entre son instinct de vampire qui lui dictait de mettre ce ***** en pièce et sa raison d'espion qui en savait bien assez pour rester immobile et ne rien faire d'inconsidéré.

-« Lâchez-moi sale mangemort ! »

-« Un peu trop bavard tu ne trouve pas ? Dis-moi, comment l'as-tu fait taire ? Comme ça ? »

Sans qu'aucun n'eurent le temps de réaliser ce qui était en train de ce passer, Lucius retourna Harry contre lui et le fit taire d'un baiser. Un baiser violant et contraint. Rapidement le mangemort sentit le goût acre du sang de Harry se répandre dans sa bouche et il le lâcha, un sourire sardonique accroché aux lèvres. Severus n'avait pas bougé, il n'avait même pas cillé. Quand celui-ci eu enfin assimilé ce qui c'était passer, il n'y avait plus devant lui que le mangemort et une porte à demi ouvert.

-« Un vrai petit sauvage. Comme son père, tu ne trouve pas ? »

Lucius n'eu pas le temps de voir arriver le coup, Severus le frappa au visage et l'envoya s'encastrer dans la bibliothèque, la respiration haletante, ça ne l'avait pas du tout soulagé. Un ricanement moqueur lui parvint de là où s'était échoué le blond.

-« Rien de ce que tu pourras faire n'enlèvera le goût de sa bouche que j'ai sur la mienne Severus. »

Malfoy se leva avec difficulté, le dos en miette et un beau bleu qui commençait à pendre forme sur la joue droite.

-« Tu devrais sortir d'ici avant que je ne te tue Lucius. » Menaça le professeur

-« Que de parole… Reparo (lança t-il à la bibliothèque) Tu ne le feras pas. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur de ce qui arrivera si jamais tu le fait. » « Maintenant raval ta rage et viens ici ! »

Severus ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de regarder le blond enlever ses gants un à un et de les laisser tomber au sol sans aucun ménagement. Les belles mains retinrent toute son attention, juste voir les longs doigts se mouvoir sans leur éternel protection avait quelque chose d'envoutant. Severus frémit au souvenir de ce qui ce passait à chaque fois que Lucius enlevait ses gants.

-« Je ne le répéterai pas Severus »

Les paroles replongèrent le brun dans la réalité et, tel un pantin, il obéit une fois de plus. Son regard se posa sur l'hématome disgracieux et il ne pus s'empêcher d'être fier d'en être l'auteur. Mais comme si Lucius avait compris cela, en quelques murmure du sorcier, celui s'évanoui ne laissant que la joue lisse et blanche.

-« Qu'espérais-tu ? Que je la garde comme preuve de ta pseudo rébellion ? Tu es si pathétique ! »

Les mots fouettèrent Severus mieux que n'importe quels coups. Et celui-ci du s'empêcher de reculer.

-« Tu le pensais vraiment en plus ! »

Un grand éclat de rire brisa le silence et Snape détourna le regard bienheureux que Harry ne soit pas là pour le voir. Le blond s'arrêta et passa le dos de sa main contre la joue de son vis-à-vis.

-« Et non, nul ne le saura. Pas même Lui… »

Severus dû réfléchir une seconde pour savoir à qui faisait référence le blond, puis son regard se durci quand il réalisa ce qui avait du ce passer dans la tête du Gryffondor.

-« Tu n'es qu'un… »

Le professeur stoppa sa phrase sous l'effet de la gifle du blond.

-« Fait attention à ce que tu dis Severus. Ca n'est pas moi qui ai regardé mon calice ce faire embrasser par un autre sans lever le petit doigt. »

Vexé, le vampire gifla la main qui s'était nichée sur sa poitrine et enserra le cou gracile.

-« Ne fait plus jamais mention de ça ! JAMAIS ! »

Lucius ne répondit pas, trop conscient du danger immédiat ; il mais il posa ses mains sur celle du professeur et les écarta doucement, ce qui fut plus facile que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

-«Ca suffit. Finit de me donner des ordres ! »

D'un coup de pied Lucius déstabilisa Snape et celui-ci se retrouva à genoux devant lui.

-« Voilà quelle est ta positon. Essai de ne pas l'oublier ! »

D'un autre coup de pied, à la poitrine cette fois, il le renversa complètement et se coucha sur lui. La bouche au niveau de son oreille, Lucius lui murmura :

-« Maintenant, finit de jouer ».

****************

Harry quand à lui courrait ; il courrait depuis qui les avaient quitté. Il ne savait pas où il allait, toujours est il qu'il voulait mettre le plus d'espace possible entre lui et Malfoy père et sans doute entre lui et Severus. Severus qui n'avait même pas bronché. Le Gryffondor se brossa une fois de plus les lèvres de sa manche comme pour effacer toute trace de ce qui s'était passé. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et il ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter totalement quand il buta contre un autre élève.

-« Et Potter, ça va ? »

Harry leva les yeux et vi le blason des Serdaigles . Un soupire de déception passa ses lèvres. Il avait secrètement espéré tomber sur ses amis, où sur Draco. Quoi que non, pas Draco, pas cette copie conforme de son père.

-« Hum oui. » répondit le survivant d'un ton las.

Et sans plus attendre il se remit en route. Mais il ne courrait plus cette fois ci. Il déambulait. Il pensait à Draco, à ce qu'il penserait des actions de son père. C'est dans ces conditions que Harry buta à nouveau contre quelqu'un.

-« C'est une manie de stagner dans les couloirs ou quoi ? » ronchonna t-il

-« Et bien, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort Harry. » fit une voix que celui-ci connaissait bien.

-« Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Le vieil homme sourie et tendit au plus jeune un bonbon apparu d'on ne sais où que celui-ci s'empressa d'accepter.

-« Tu veux m'en parler ? » Demanda le directeur voyant que le brun savourer le bonbon sans rien dire de plus mais qu'il ne partait pas pour autant.

Harry hésita un long moment puis finit par hocher la tête de gauche à droite, au grand damne d'Albus.

-« Si tu change d'avis, tu sais où me trouver. »

-« Merci professeur Dumbledore » fit sincèrement Harry. « Mais je pense que ça ira. »

Sur ces mots le survivant poursuivit son chemin sous le regard inquiet du sorcier.

-« Harry … » murmura t-il.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam

Cette fois je crois que je peux me le permettre : alors ? comme vous le trouver celui là ?

*Ronge ses ongles*


	18. Chapter 17

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche " Go "; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Faut pas me tuer. Pitié. Je suis vraiment désolé du temps que j'ai pris à écrire ce chapitre et le pire c'est que je n'ai pas de raison suffisante à donner si ce n'est un mal fou à surmonter la fin de la série. T_T

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Il faisait sombre. Un peu trop même et le couloir était étonnamment désert. Mais le jeune homme continuait à avancer regardant fixement devant lui, un parchemin froissé dans la paume de sa main gauche. Soudain il entendit du bruit et s'immobilisa. Tous ses sens étaient à l'affut mais tout était redevenu silencieux. Il prit une profonde inspiration et reprit sa route après un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. L'étudiant profita d'un mince filet de lumière et lu une énième fois le mot qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à cette partie inconnue de l'école mais plus il le lisait et plus il trouvait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais il était déjà trop tard. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il du faire appel à tout son self contrôle pour ne pas hurler et s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

-« Tu es venu » susurra une voix.

Le garçon se retourna brusquement et il serra les poings. Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait son vis-à-vis l'avait saisit par le bras et l'avait entraîné dans une salle vide et poussiéreuse rapidement éclairé d'un 'lumos'.

-« Malfoy ! » Cria finalement le brun tandis que son cerveau analysait progressivement la situation « qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

-« Juste te parler Snape. » fit le blond en levant les mains en signe de paix. « Juste te parler. »

Le jeune Severus fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il observa rapidement la pièce, il n'y avait rien mis à part un ancien bureau et quelques chaises entassé dans un coin. Il avisa ensuite la porte non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait et termina par le blond qui se tenait toujours bien trop proche de lui. Severus hésita un moment puis finit par hocher la tête de haut en bas.

-« Je t'écoute. » dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Il feignit ne pas voir le sourire victorieux qui étira les lèvres de son ainé et détourna le regard attendant de voir ce que le préfet avait de si important à lui dire pour lui donner rendez vous ainsi en pleine nuit.

-« Ca fait un moment maintenant que je voulais te parler. » commença Malfoy et Severus sentit bien qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais qu'il se retint. « J'ai… »

Le blond s'arrêta un moment et fit quelques pas dans la salle comme si il ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots. Severus le regarda avec un air dubitatif et sentit une angoisse sourde monter en lui sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

-« Arrête cette comédie Malfoy. Ca ne prend pas. » siffla le plus jeune.

Finalement Lucius cessa de faire les cent pas et revint vers le brun en essayant de masquer tant que faire ce peux le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

-« tu as un talent sans pareil pour me gâcher tout le plaisir de nos petites rencontre Severus. » fit Lucius avec une fausse moue de désapprobation. « J'avais pourtant préparé toute un scénario »

Severus se tendit et se renferma un peu plus. Sa respiration se fit légèrement précipitée et ses mains devinrent moites.

-« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes jeux stupide. Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi et qu'on en finisse. » Fit Severus en essayant de masquer sa panique.

Lucius le regarda un long moment en silence puis en retournant faire les cents pas.

-« Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Severus. Et si tu continue à me gâcher mon plaisir il se pourrait bien que je décide de rompre notre accords. »

Severus voulu répondre mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Il déglutit bruyamment et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Le préfet eu un sourire content de lui et se rapprocha de l'autre Serpentard, lequel se pressa contre le mur pour tenter d'échapper à cette intrusion dans son espace personnel.

-« Bien. Je pense que l'on va enfin pouvoir s'entendre dans ce cas. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.»

-« Tu n'es qu'un… »

-« Chhh. Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Ma décision n'a rien de définitif. »

Snape eu un mouvement de recul stoppé net du à sa proximité avec le mur et fusilla le blond des yeux. Mais le sourire de celui-ci avait disparu et Severus compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Pourtant il refusait de se laissait utiliser de cette manière.

-« Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir … »Commença t-il.

-« Oh mais tu m'obéiras Severus. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix. »

Le sus nommé grogna quelques paroles incompréhensible et tenta de se dégager mais le blond l'en empêcha en le menaçant de sa baguette. Lucius ayant retiré son sort la salle fut plongée dans le noir et Severus sentit une fois de plus la panique l'emporter.

-« Lâche-moi Malfoy ! » cria t-il.

Seul un ricanement moqueur lui répondit, suivit au bout de quelques secondes d'une gifle bien sentit.

-« Maintenant on va mettre les choses au clair Snape. JE commande et TU obéi. Compris ? »

Severus entendit l'amusement dans la voix de Lucius. L'amusement et le plaisir. Un autre coup s'abattit sur sa joue, si fort cette fois ci qu'il en serait tombé si il ne se cramponnait pas aussi fort au mur. Il s'avait ce que Lucius attendait de lui mais il se refusa à le lui donner. Pourtant il dût se résigner après plusieurs minutes et plusieurs autres coups.

-« Oui… C'est compris » souffla Snape.

Alors même qu'il s'entendait prononcer ces mots Severus su ce à quoi il venait de dire oui mais il était trop tard pour reculer. La lumière revint dans la salle sans qu'il ne s'y attende et il put voir Lucius qui le regardait de haut l'air répugné.

-« Tu me dégoute » cracha le blond avant de sortir de la pièce replongeant celle-ci dans l'obscurité.

Severus resta un long moment prostré sur le sol essayant d'ignorer la douleur que lui avait infligé le préfet. Se répétant inlassablement qu'un jour il lui ferai payer tout ça mais qu'en attendant il serait capable de l'endurer.

Il sentit quelque chose le toucher. Puis il fut secoué dans tous les sens. Il lui semblait qu'on l'appelait mais il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Peu à peu le rêve s'éloignait mais ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Petit à petit il revint à lui et réalisa que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un vieux souvenir qui était remonté des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Il se rappela alors du chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis ce jour mais aussi des humiliations que Lucius lui avait fait subir. La bouche pâteuse et le corps douloureux Severus se redressa avec peine et laissa son regard balayer son bureau. Il était seul. Le mangemort l'avait encore une fois laissé inconscient à même le sol. D'un 'accio' le sorcier amena à lui sa baguette et lança un vague 'tempus'. Il émit une sorte de grognement étouffé quand il se rendit compte que toute cette histoire lui avait pris presque toute la matinée puis se dirigea à petit pas vers ses appartements afin de prendre une bonne douche qui, il en était sûr, lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Pendant ce temps, ignorant complètement ce qu'avait vécu son vampire, Harry était roulé en boule sur le canapé de la salle commune de Gryffondor et regardait le feu, totalement imperméable aux tentatives de sa meilleure amie pour lui remonter le moral.

-« Harry »commença-t-elle encore une fois « Je suis certaine qu'il doit y avoir une explication. Le professeur Snape ne serait pas… »

-« Arrête de toujours prendre sa défense ! » Hurla soudain le Survivant en bondissant sur ses jambes. « Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Tu n'étais même pas là alors pourquoi est ce que tu le défends tout le temps ! »

Hermione resta muette de stupeur et baissa la tête comme une enfant pris en faute. Harry la regarda en hochant la tête de droite à gauche et se retint de fondre en larme. Il se sentait violé, trahi et terriblement malheureux et il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire. Il avait envie d'aller se cacher sous sa couette et attendre que ça passe, que tout le monde l'oublie. Il savait que ce n'était pas faute de préfète, qu'elle voulait juste l'aider. Mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. Il voulait juste que le weekend se termine le plus vite possible et qu'il puisse reprendre sa place auprès de ses deux anciens ennemis. Comme souvent ces derniers temps Harry monta se réfugier dans son dortoir et observa avec attention les roses qui trônaient sur sa table de nuit. L'espace de quelques minutes elles lui redonnèrent espoir, mais quand il vit une des pétales de la fleur de Severus se détacher des autres et tomber sur le meuble comme au ralenti il sentit comme un coup en plein cœur.

-« Non. » Murmura t-il « Non ce n'est pas possible ! »

Aussi vite qu'il était monté le Gryffondor redescendit dans la salle commune chercher Hermione.

-« Harry qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » demanda-t-elle surprise tout en le suivant dans les escaliers.

-« Elle se fane Hermione. Elle se fane »

La jeune fille resta interdite devant le spectacle qu'offrait la rose de leur professeur. Harry ne lui avait pas mentit. La fleur se flétrissait et le premier pétale tombé était à présent totalement sec.

-« Je ne comprends pas Harry. Normalement ces roses sont eternels. Une fois offerte… »

C'est à ce moment que le golden boy eu une révélation. Elle ne lui avait pas été offerte. Severus n'avait pas eu le temps de la lui offrir, et avec tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le retour de l'espion Harry n'avait pas eu le courage de la lui rendre. Il l'avait en quelque sorte volé. Un pauvre sourire se peignit sur les lèvres du garçon, il prit délicatement la fleur dans ses mains, posa un rapide baisé sur le front de sa meilleure amie qui parlait toujours et quitta la tour Gryffondor pour les cachots. Il tambourina comme un dément à la porte du bureau de son professeur mais comme personne ne lui répondit Harry prit son courage à deux mains et alla frapper à celle de ses appartements.

-« N'est il pas encore trop tôt pour revenir me tourmenter Lucius ? » Gronda le maître des potions en ouvrant la porte. « Potter ? » fit-il incrédule en voyant le brun.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre Harry lui mit la rose dans les mains et le défiât du regard.

-« Dumbledore me l'avait confié quand tu étais…là-bas. Je ne te l'avais pas rendu. »

Le vampire fut tiraillé entre l'envie le la lui rendre sur le champ et celle de lui claquer la porte au nez mais il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de regarder le brun attendant de voir si celui-ci allait ou non rajouter quelque chose. Finalement, alors que les secondes passaient et qu'ils restaient tous les deux silencieux Severus se décida à mettre fin à la situation.

-« Très bien. Merci de me l'avoir rendu. Maintenant retournez à votre dortoir. »

-« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? » demanda soudain Harry en se rapprochant du vampire le regard fixé sur les bleus qui refusaient de s'effacer.

Le regard vert sembla si perdu à cet instant, si vulnérable que Severus faillit ne pas avoir le courage de simplement fermer la porte et laisser l'interrogation en suspend. Pourtant tout en regrettant son geste il la ferma sans un mot et alla s'installer devant la cheminée le regard rivé sur la rose qui à nouveau s'épanouissait.

-« Père… » salua Draco alors que son père venait s'installer à ses côtés dans le parc.

-« Je suis surpris que le fils Weasley ne soit pas avec toi. »

-« nous ne passons pas nos vies collé l'un à l'autre » répondit le plus jeune un dégout sincère peint sur le visage.

Malfoy père ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de rester debout prés de son fils à regarder le parc, ce qui rendit Draco encore plus mal à l'aise. Lucius l'avait toujours effrayé, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait publiquement et dans la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait cette peur était en train de se transformer en terreur pur et simple.

-« Dis-moi Draco, pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit à propos de ton compagnon à ta mère et à moi ? » questionna soudain le sorcier.

-« Peut être était ce parce que je craignais votre réaction père. »

Lucius eu un reniflement de pur dédain et posa enfin les yeux sur son fils. Il le regarda longuement, étudiant chaque traits de son visage, le disséquant véritablement de son regard, puis lorsqu'il sembla avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait il reporta son regard sur le parc avec un sourire en coin.

-« J'imagine bien. » « Oh. J'allais oublier. Ta mère m'a demandé de te remettre ceci. » fit Lucius en sortant un petit paquet de l'une de ses poches. « Tu n'oubliera pas de la remercier. »

Draco acquiesça et rangea le paquet sans même chercher à voir ce qu'il contenait.

-« Puis je vous demander quelque chose père ? »

Lucius sembla à nouveau sortir de sa rêverie et regarda une fois de plus son fils, étudiant la question. Finalement il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et Draco reprit :

-« Qu'adviendra t-il de mon parrain ? »

Cette fois ci le mangemort fut réellement surprit. Il pencha la tête et étudia encore une fois son fils comme pour savoir pourquoi il lui demandait une telle chose.

-« Rien si tant est qu'il n'oubli pas quel est son camp. » répondit-il d'une voix sèche « Est-ce là ce que tu voulais savoir ? »

-« Cela signifie-il qu'il doit Lui emmener Harry ? »

Lucius fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers son fils qui regretta vivement ses paroles. Jamais son père n'avait levé la main sur lui, mais cela n'empêchait pas que Draco sache à quel point il pouvait être violent. Le plus jeune se ratatina sous le regard scrutateur et manqua de bredouiller milles excuses lorsqu'il entendit la voix dure et mécontente

-« 'Harry' ? Tu l'as appelé 'Harry' ? » Lucius semblait lutter pour ne pas se laisser envahir par une colère sourde et ne lâchait pas Draco du regard. « Aurais-tu, par le plus grand hasard, oublié de m'informer de certaines choses concernant ta relation avec Potter ? »

Draco nia vivement mais cela ne sembla pas convaincre son père qui lui attrapa brusquement le bras et le tira vers le château à grandes enjambées.

-« Nous devrions discuter de cela dans un endroit plus approprié. » asséna Lucius tandis qu'ils traversaient les couloirs à la recherche d'une salle vide.

Quand il en trouva une il lança presque son fils à l'intérieur, y entra, la verrouilla et posa un sortilège de silence. Cette fois le mangemort avait vraiment l'air furieux et le Serpentard se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

-« Je t'écoute Draco. Peux-tu m'expliquer ce lapsus ? », demanda le mangemort

-« Je… Snape l'appel toujours par son prénom alors forcement on s'y habitue. » tenta Draco.

-« Ne me ment pas » siffla son père en se rapprochant dangereusement l'air menaçant. « Tu es couvert de son odeur malgré tes tentatives désespéré pour t'en débarrasser. Croyais tu vraiment que je ne m'en rendrai pas compte ? Es tu si semblable à ton pathétique parrain pour me mentir aussi éhontément ? » Poursuivi celui-ci.

Draco se mordit les lèvres et tenta de soutenir le regard de son père malgré l'intolérable envie de fuir qui le saisissait. Lucius le saisit par le col et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-« Qu'as-tu fais ? »

-« J'ai couché avec lui » répondit Draco sans hésiter une minute sachant que la seule façon de s'en sortir était de dire ce que son père voulait entendre, soit une des vérités possible.

-« Est-il ton compagnon ? »

-« Non »

-« Dans ce cas pourquoi l'avoir mit dans ton lit »

-« Il est venu me voir moi quand il apprit que Snape allait être punis. J'en ai simplement profité. » Déclara l'étudient essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

Lucius paru septique mais relâcha néanmoins sa prise ce qui permit à Draco de respirer un peu mieux. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas de son fils et eu l'air à nouveau si calme que nul n'aurait cru qu'il était à deux doigts d'étrangler son propre fils quelques secondes avant.

-« J'en conclu donc que tu es le responsable de l'échec des plans du Lord à ce moment là. » Reprit il « Je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'élève puisse réaliser ce genre de… rituel… » Continua-t-il alors que Draco restait silencieux.

Un large sourire lui fendit alors le visage, si bien que le plus jeune ne su plus tellement si son père lui en voulait ou non.

-« Père je… »

-« Tu n'aurai pas pu me rendre plus fier de toi Draco. » coupa Lucius « Mais la prochaine fois que tu t'avise de mettre en échec le Lord, qu'importe si je trouve cela brillant, parfaitement orchestré et justifié, je te tue sur le champ. »

Sur ces mots le mangemort enleva les sortilèges qu'il avait posé sur la pièce et sortie son sourire ne le quittant pas. Il était simplement ravi que ce soit son fils qui ait fait échouer les plans du lord concernant Severus. Son Severus que la tête de serpent prenait pour acquit.

Resté seul dans la salle de classe Draco s'autorisa enfin à se laisser aller. Il s'effondra sur le sol et respira profondément plusieurs fois d'affilé en essayant de ce remettre du choc qu'il venait de subir. Quand il fut certain que ses jambes ne tremblaient plus il se remit debout et partie en direction de son dortoir. Pour le coup il avait bien besoin de ses amis.

A suivre …

* * *

Marchi beaucoup d'avoir lu ! Ca me fait un bien fou d'écrire, ça m'avait manqué XD J'ai déjà commencé à écrire le chapitre suivant (wouaiii je m'améliore mdr) j'espère le finir demain ^^ avec de la chance il sera publié la semaine prochaine ( ce qui me laissera le temps d'essayer de prendre de l'avance pour plus attendre 2 ans pour poster la suite ^^ '')

Encore merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des review. Et merci aussi à ma Beta que j'aime très fort et qui a corrigé ce chapitre en un temps record !

A bientôt !


	19. Chapter 18

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche " Go "; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bon, comme je suis gentille je vous met le chapitre avec 2 jours d'avance (enfin, c'est surtout pour me faire pardonner mon retard XD)

* * *

Chapitre 18

Il avait mal, si mal, tellement mal. Il avait l'impression que son cœur saignait, que tout son être se déchirait et que quelque chose de profondément enfoui en lui se démenait pour sortir. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. D'un geste rageur il lança la rose au loin. Cette même rose qui était la preuve de son besoin du jeune homme, de son attachement à lui. De son amour pour lui. Quand il l'avait vu debout derrière la porte, ses yeux vert braqué sur lui, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : le prendre tout contre lui et le réconforter tendrement. Lui chuchoter les raisons de son comportement, lui faire part de son besoin vitale de sa présence près de lui. Severus avait besoin de ce contact. Mais chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, il voyait planer au dessus du jeune homme les ombres menaçantes de Malfoy et du Lord. Aussi s'efforçait il d'enfouir sa nature vampirique au plus profond de lui. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il sentait son emprise diminuer sur cette partie de lui. Il avait besoin d'Harry. Besoin de le protéger, de le sentir reposer contre lui. C'était un besoin vital qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfréner chaque jour. Mais l'espion en lui refusait de risquer la vie du sorcier ainsi que sa propre place juste pour assouvir une envie, aussi forte soit elle. Severus respira profondément et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda un moment les flammes qui dansaient dans la cheminée puis se résolut finalement à se lever et alla ramasser la rose qu'il posa délicatement sur l'une de ses étagères. Après un dernier coup d'œil à celle-ci il quitta ses appartements.

-« Draco est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Pansy en voyant le préfet arriver l'air plus fantomatique que jamais.

-« Non » répondit le blond du bout des lèvres avant d'aller s'écrouler sur le canapé manquant d'écraser deux troisièmes années qui n'avaient pas été assez rapide pour se lever. « J'ai dû 'discuter' avec mon père »

En entendant ces mots Blaize leva les yeux de son devoir de métamorphose et vint s'asseoir prés de son ami sur le canapé.

-« Oh mon pauvre chéri » reprit la jeune fille avec une moue désolé.

-« Je suppose que ça ne s'est pas bien passé » fit l'italien en grimaçant.

Draco n'eu même pas besoin de répondre, son expression voulait tout dire. Il était certain que son parrain le taillerait en pièce lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'il avait osé raconter. Du moins si tout deux survivaient à ce weekend sans Harry.

-« Tu as gaffé c'est ça ? » repris l'italien en voyant le blond qui avait l'air totalement abattu « on aurait du se douter que ça arriverai. »

-« Oh ça va ! Si tu l'avais vu venir alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit. » Maugréa Dray

Ses deux amis le regardèrent l'air de dire 'Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?' et soupirèrent de concert en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Tu n'as toujours pas compris, hein ? » demanda Pansy la première.

-« Tu es un demi Veela Dray et tu as trouvé ton compagnon, même si celui-ci s'appelle Harry Potter… » Commença le noir comme si il expliquait une leçon particulièrement difficile à un enfant attardé. « Tu t'es enfin lié à lui, après une période extrêmement longue de dénie, et à peine à tu réalisé ce qu'il représente pour toi que tu te retrouve obligé de te tenir à distance de ton dit compagnon. C'est tout à fait normal que tu fasses gaffe sur gaffe et que tu veuille être auprès de lui. »

-« D'ailleurs je trouve que tu t'en ai très bien tiré jusqu'ici. Un 'vrai' veela n'aurai certainement pas été capable d'abandonné son compagnon sitôt après leur union. » Félicita Pansy avec un sourire aigre.

Le préfet regarda ses amis comme s'ils avaient perdu la tête. Mais petit à petit leurs paroles firent leur petit bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête et il sentit quelque chose s'agiter en lui. Quelque chose qui faisait écho à ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Sa bouche fut soudain sèche et il se mit à trembler sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il avait froid, il était mort de froid. Et il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Son regard passa de Pansy à Blaize puis revint sur la jeune fille qui affichait une mine compatissante.

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de Potter » grommela t-il finalement sans lâcher la jeune fille des yeux.

Cette seule phrase lui couta plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il avait l'impression qu'elle lui avait brûlé la langue et retourné les entrailles, mais néanmoins il ne la retira pas. Les lèvres pincés il se leva du canapé et déclara comme si de rien n'était :

-« Et si nous allions déjeuner ? »

La pensé que peut être il verrait Harry dans la Grande Salle lui arracha un sourire, mais il la balaya d'un revers de la main. Il était Draco Malfoy, et même à moitié Veela il saurait ce passer de son compagnon pour encore une journée.

Ailleurs dans le château Harry déambulait, ignorant tout des tourments de ses deux compagnons. Il était comme une âme en peine depuis que Severus avait récupéré sa rose et lui avait tout simplement claqué la porte au nez. Il soupira une énième fois.

-« Un problème Potter ? » demanda une voix qui lui envoya des frissons de dégout dans tout le corps.

-« Aucun Mr Malfoy » grogna Harry en se retournant, la main posé sur baguette.

-« Du calme. Je ne vous veux aucun mal. » fit Lucius l'air le plus innocent du monde.

Harry resta cependant sur ses gardes et fit quelques pas en arrière.

-« Oh. Vous m'en voulez encore pour ce matin ? » Reprit le blond toujours aussi innocemment.

-« Qu'avez-vous fait à Severus ? » demanda le brun ignorant sciemment la question.

Une lueur d'amusement passa dans les yeux gris quand il entendit la question du jeune homme. Il se rapprocha de quelque pas d'Harry et chuchota comme si il dévoilé un secret :

-« Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? »

Si les Gryffondor possédait, comme toutes les créatures vivantes, ce que l'on appel l'instinct survie Harry aurait sans doute compris qu'il était grand temps pour lui de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de retourner dans une partie un peu plus fréquentée du château. Malheureusement, les Gryffondor étant ce qu'ils sont, il ne possédait aucun instinct de ce type. Aussi le brun hocha t-il courageusement la tête de haut en bas ce qui eu pour effet de faire presque rayonner de contentement le mangemort.

-« Je ne sais pas si je peux vraiment vous le dire Potter. Après tout, si Severus ne vous fait assez confiance pour vous mettre au courant de notre relation qui pourtant dure depuis de nombreuses années, qui suis-je pour vous en informer.»

Harry se figea en entendant les mots du blond. Il fronça les sourcils essayant de comprendre ce que l'homme avait voulut dire par là. Il était si plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le mangemort était passé derrière lui et lui murmurait à l'oreille :

-« Vous ne savez rien de Severus, Potter. » continua t-il comme si de rien n'était. « Vous ne voyez de lui que ce qu'il vous montre, mais vous a-t-il jamais montré le monstre qui sommeil en lui ? Avez-vous déjà vu son visage quand il tue ? »

A présent le Gryffondor tremblait comme une feuille mais il ne savait pas si c'était des tremblements de colère ou de peur. Toujours est-il qu'il restait planté là sentant Malfoy père distiller son venin.

-« Vous voulez savoir ce que je lui ai fait. Mais c'est très simple, je ne lui ai rien fait d'autre que ce qu'il voulait que je lui fasse. Vous pensez réellement qu'il vous aime ? Mais qui pourrais vous aimer Potter. Qui pourrait aimer un garçon dont le seul destin est de mourir ? »

Il y eu un bref éclat de rire et Harry se retourna. Il leva les mains et frappa, frappa et frappa encore cet homme qu'il haïssait de tout son être. Mais Lucius s'en moqua. Il laissa le garçon le frapper un moment puis lui immobilisa les bras.

-« Je pourrais vous emmener à Lui sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive Potter. Mais s'en serai beaucoup moins divertissant. » Ricana t-il.

-« Vous n'êtes qu'un menteur ! Un monstre ! Un sale mangemort ! Vous… » Siffla Harry en essayant de ce dégager.

Le blond eu un large sourire amusé puis repoussa le brun d'un geste avant de reprendre sa route sans un mot de plus. Resté seul, assit par terre, les paroles du mangemort tournant et retournant dans sa tête Harry sentit les larmes dévaler ses joues. Il pleura longuement, seul dans le couloir. Parfois quelques élèves passaient prés de lui et ils lui jetaient de rapide coup d'œil ; mais jamais personne ne s'arrêta pour savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Les paroles de Lucius lui revenaient alors : _Qui pourrait aimer un garçon dont le seul destin est de mourir ? _Puis se fut l'image de Severus qui se forma dans son esprit. Son Severus qui lui souriait, puis qui lui refermait la porte au nez. L'image d'un Draco souriant remplaça peu à peu celui du vampire et le brun eu un pauvre sourire. Si Lucius savait que son propre fils l'aimait aurait il dit la même chose ? Une petite flamme d'espoir se raviva alors dans le cœur dans héro.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité Harry trouva enfin la force de se lever. Une fois remit sur pieds il avança dignement, essuyant ses yeux par-dessous ses lunettes et décida d'aller faire un tour dans le parc.

-« J'étais très bien avant toute cette histoire » murmura t-il pour lui-même

Plutôt content de lui Lucius continua sa route jusqu'à la Grande salle où le déjeuné devait déjà avoir commencé. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ravie de son petit séjour à Poudlard. Il avait put s'amuser avec son jouet, mettre les choses au clair avec son fil et briser Potter. En sommes c'était un très bon weekend.

-« Professeur Dumbledore. Professeur McGonagall » salua t-il en s'installant à la table des professeurs.

-« Mr Malfoy » lui répondirent les professeurs avec un signe de tête.

Dumbledore eu l'air un peu inquiet quand il avisa l'expression de joie peinte sur le visage de Malfoy père mais préféra ne rien dire, priant pour que cela n'ai aucun rapport avec ses protégés.

-« Oh ! Professeur Dumbledore, je tenais à vous faire savoir que je quitterai l'école ce soir. » Fit le blond entre deux bouchées

Severus en laissa presque tomber ses couverts et le directeur manqua de s'étouffa avec un morceau de viande.

-« Si tôt ? Mais le weekend ne fait que commencer. » Dit le vieil homme en tentant de ne pas avoir l'ai soulagé.

-« J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. » répondit simplement l'aristocrate tout en continuant de manger.

Le professeur de potion ne manqua pas le sourire en coin du blond et eu un mauvais, mais un très mauvais pressentiment. Il porta son regard sur la table des rouges et or mais ne trouva pas son calice. Il regarda à nouveau Lucius qui cette fois lui souriait innocemment.

-« Où est-il ? » demanda le brun le discrètement possible.

-« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il pleurait dans un des couloires du troisième étage. » fit négligemment le blond.

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva d'un bon, fusilla son voisin de table du regard et quitta la Grande Salle à la recherche du Gryffondor. Il couru aussi vite que possible à travers les dédales de couloirs mais s'arrêta net quand il sentit le délicat parfum de celui qu'il cherchait. Il l'aperçu assit dans l'herbe et se précipita vers lui. Harry n'eu pas le temps de comprendre ce qui ce passait que deux bras l'enlacèrent et le ramenèrent contre un torse large et puissant.

-« Je suis désolé » entendit il murmurer. « Je suis désolé. »

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux et se laissa un moment apaiser par cette étreinte. Le vampire ne pouvait plus se résoudre à lâcher le jeune homme, à le regarder s'éloigner encore une fois, il posa une multitude de baiser sur le cou et la joue du jeune homme mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Harry avait des dizaines de questions à poser, mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il ne savait plus ce qui le choquait vraiment, si c'était le fait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Malfoy père et son vampire où le fait d'avoir confirmation de ce qu'il avait toujours craint…

-« As-tu déjà tué ? » demanda finalement le jeune brun.

Le professeur resta un moment interdis. Il ne savait que répondre, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Harry lui posait cette question. Après plusieurs minutes de silence il se décida à ouvrir la bouche, raffermissant néanmoins son étreinte sur le corps pâle.

-« Oui. » fit il dans un souffle.

Il sentit le corps chaud contre lui se tendre et il se demanda si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire ou même de mentir. Harry se tourna face à son vampire tant bien que mal mais n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Pourquoi l'as-tu fais ? »

Le vampire ne répondit pas. Il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre de toute façon. Le rouge et or planta enfin ses émeraudes dans les onyx de son compagnon et demanda :

-« Qu'y a-t-il entre vous ? »

Il n'y avait nul besoin de réfléchir pour savoir à qui Harry faisait référence, mais une fois de plus Severus resta silencieux, soutenant simplement le regard du garçon. Il voyait sa tristesse, il l'a sentait, il voulu le prendre d'avantage contre lui mais le garçon résista

-« Répond moi » supplia t-il « j'ai le droit de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir ! »

-« c'est… compliqué. » souffla le vampire en tournant la tête.

-« Severus » Harry lui pris le visage en coupe et le força à le regarder « alors il n'a pas mentit. »

Il lui lâcha le visage et voulu se lever mais le vampire l'en empêcha.

-« Lâche-moi Severus ! Laisse-moi partir ! »

-« Non ! » Cria Snape et Harry se calma immédiatement et se laissa à nouveau enlacé « Il n'y a rien entre nous. Rien qui ne vaille la peine d'être dit. »

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un doigt se posa sur celle-ci. Le vampire hocha la tête de droite à gauche et le Gryffondor ravala sa protestation avec difficulté.

-« Si tu me rejette encore Severus je… »

Mais il fut coupé par des lèvres sur les siennes. Harry tout comme Severus s'abandonna tout entier à ce baiser. Le vampire se sentit enfin complet. La douleur cessa soudainement et il comprit qu'il venait de perdre la raison. Par ce baiser il sut qu'il avait signé leur arrêt de mort à tout les deux. A présent ils étaient vulnérable, le Lord aurai tout le loisir de ce servir de leur sentiments pour les atteindre. Totalement étranger aux angoisses de son compagnon Harry savourai enfin le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé sa place. Il noua ses bras autour du cou du professeur et approfondit encore leur baiser.

Tous deux savouraient leur retrouvaille, inconscient du regard meurtrier braqué sur eux. Depuis le château un jeune homme les observait en serrai les poings si fort que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair.

-« Draco ? » Tenta Pansy en voyant des larmes rouler sur les joues pâles de son ami « Dray ? »

Le blond tourna les talons et fit face à la jeune fille une expression de rage douloureuse sur le visage. Ses lèvres tremblaient et les larmes inondaient de plus en plus abondamment les joues blanches mais malgré tout le blond resta digne. Sa respiration se fit précipité et il s'écroula dans les bras de Blaize.

-« Draco ! »Crièrent les deux amis.

-« Je vais bien » fit difficilement le blond. « Très bien ».

Mais en vérité il avait mal. Si mal. Mal à en crever. Et les voir tous les deux s'embrasser sans retenue alors que lui n'avait même pas le droit d'approcher celui qu'il aimait le tuait à petit feu. Ses jambes ne le supportaient plus et il reposait toujours entre Blaize et Pansy mais toute son attention était centrée sur le couple désormais dans son dos. Quand il fut assez sûr de lui il se redressa il se frotta les yeux et voulut s'en aller. Cependant il fut incapable de faire un pas. Il vit les mines inquiètes de ses amis mais ne parvenait pas à les rassurer. Il avait besoin de son compagnon, maintenant.

Comme si Severus avait put le sentir ce dernier se retourna vers le château et aperçut son filleule. Harry l'avait lui aussi vu, mais n'était pas certain de la conduite à tenir. Finalement ils se levèrent tous les deux et se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe. Draco commença à se calmer dés qu'il sentit Harry se rapprocher. Mais la présence du vampire l'empêcha de savourer pleinement le contact de son compagnon.

-« Harry » gémit il alors qu'il le prenait dans ses bras « Harry »

-« Nous ne devrions pas rester là » fit soudain Severus en balayant les alentours du regard.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

-« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux les laisser seuls » chuchota Pansy à Blaize lequel fut tout à fait d'accord.

Ils quittèrent alors les deux jeunes hommes et leur professeur, lesquels ne remarquèrent même pas leur départ.

-« Entrez » fit l'adulte en ouvrant la porte de ses appartements.

Harry se rappela alors de ce qui s'était passé peu de temps au paravent de frissonna.

-« Entre » lui répéta le professeur en le tirant un peu à l'intérieur.

A peine la porte fut elle refermé que Draco se précipita sur Harry et l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il réalisait à quel point il s'était sentit mal sans le brun. Il s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de secours sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-courroucé de son parrain. Draco ne lâchait plus Harry, comme si sa main lâchait celle du brun plus jamais il ne serait capable de la récupérer. De son côté le vampire sentit la jalousie le submerger et il se rapprocha du couple, prenant possessivement la taille du brun. Le veela et le buveur de sang se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry ne se décide à rappeler sa présence.

-« Hem. » Il fut alors à nouveau le centre d'intérêt des deux créatures qui ne le lâchèrent pas pour autant. « Je ne sais pas vous mais je me sens un peu stupide debout au milieu du salon dans un silence de mort. »

Severus s'autorisa un éclat de rire et lâcha le Gryffondor à contre cœur. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et invita ses élèves à faire de même.

-« Je pense qu'il serait temps que nous envisagions une solution à la situation. » déclara le plus âgé.

-« Ca ne peux pas continuer comme ça tu as raison. » renchéri Draco. « Il faut que tu prenne une décision Harry. »

Le Gryffondor se ratatina sous le regard des deux hommes présents et hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

-« Tu n'as pas le choix. »

A suiiiiiiiivreeee

* * *

Et voilà un autre chapitre ! Ne me trucidez pas pour la fin XD

En bonus un petit bout du commentaire de ma Beta que j'aime toujours autant (elle et ses commentaires débiles qu'elle met quand elle corrige mes fics mais que je vous épargne XD) :

_« Ohhhh la salopeuhhhh ! je savais que que tu etais taree mais la tu fais fort »_

Si ça peux vous rassurer le chapitre 19 est déjà écrit (et corrigé en plus !) merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent et aussi à ma Beta que j'aime très beaucoup !

J'espère terminer le chapitre 20 d'ici mercredi (souhaitez moi bonne chance XD)

A bientôt !

Alors vous êtes d'accord ou pas ? mdr


	20. Chapter 19

Titre : Entre Vampire et Veela mon corps balance...

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche " Go "; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Désoléééé ! Je suis en retard ! je ne voulais pas publié ce chapitre avant d'écrire le suivant, du coup j'ai pris du retard ^^" et comme je suis en plein dans mes préparatifs pour mon départ à Londre (j'y vais demain) ça m'est complétement sortie de la tête XD**

**Encore désolé, mais j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ce chapitre ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 19

_-« Je pense qu'il serait temps que nous envisagions une solution à la situation. » déclara le plus âgé._

_-« Ca ne peux pas continuer comme ça tu as raison. » renchéri Draco avant de se tourner vers son compagnon. « Il faut que tu prenne une décision Harry. » _

_Le Gryffondor se ratatina sous le regard des deux hommes et hocha la tête de droite à gauche._

_-« Tu n'as pas le choix. »_

Le Gryffondor sentit la panique monter en lui à mesure que les minutes s'étiraient dans un silence de mort. Il n'aurait pas cru devoir choisir entre ses deux amours, ni maintenant, ni jamais, et pourtant c'était bien ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il sentit le regard de son professeur le brûler mais il n'osa pas relever les yeux de ses doigts qui s'entortillaient. Ce fut le blond qui rompit le silence le premier et força le Survivant à relever la tête. Il le regarda tendrement et l'encouragea d'un geste.

-« Alors ? »

Harry se mordilla les lèvres, totalement inconscient de ce qu'inspirait ce simple geste aux deux hommes présents, et bredouilla quelques paroles. Finalement ce fut Severus qui perdit patience et se leva de son siège.

-« Harry, ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur que l'on te demande de faire ce choix. » déclara t-il d'une voix où se mêlaient douceur et colère « Mais il faut que tu comprennes que la situation l'exige. Tu sais pertinemment ce que nous ressentons pour toi, et tu n'ignores pas non plus que notre nature nous dicte de rester auprès de toi, de veillez sur toi. Mais ce que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre c'est que nous, nous ne savons rien de ce que tu ressens. Nous ne pouvons que deviner. »

Le professeur lança au Gryffondor un regard lourd de sens, lequel vira cramoisie et se ratatina un peu plus dans le fauteuil comme si il voulait se perdre dans les coussins. Draco suivit l'échange sans mot dire, oscillant entre l'envie de prendre Harry dans ses bras et l'envie de rejoindre Severus dans ses explications.

-« J'imagine à quel point l'exercice doit être difficile pour toi, mais met toi à notre place. Que crois tu que nous ressentons lorsqu'on te voit dans les bras de l'autre sans savoir exactement vers lequel va ta préférence. »

La voix de velours dérailla légèrement sur la fin de son discours et le vampire détourna les yeux de son calice lequel s'était un peu redressé. Les yeux verts passèrent de Severus à Draco puis de Draco à Severus avant de revenir vers le blond et quelque chose sembla faire 'Tilt' dans l'esprit du Gryffondor.

-« Je vois » Dit il simplement.

Dire qu'une mine désespéré s'était peinte sur le visage du maître des potions aurait été un euphémisme, il était totalement anéantit. Certes il ne s'était pas attendu à une remarque très intelligente de la part de son calice, mais de là à n'avoir qu'un simple 'Je vois'… Draco sembla tout aussi abattu par la remarque du brun et poussa un profond soupire. Il se décida ensuite à prendre le jeune garçon par les épaules, il planta son regard dans le sien et déclara d'une voix égale :

-« Pour résumer Harry, si tu ne nous dit pas rapidement vers lequel de nous deux va ta préférence mon cher parrain et moi risquons de nous entre-tuer. C'est plus clair comme ça ? »

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent d'effrois et le garçon se leva d'un bond.

-« Mais pourquoi ? » cria t-il aussitôt.

-« Ca frise le ridicule » murmura le maître des potions en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. « On a besoin de toi et toi tu nous ballade en allant de l'un à l'autre sans jamais faire de choix. Je suis mort de jalousie quand je vois Draco poser les mains sur toi, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui briser les os. J'ai besoin d'avoir la certitude que mon calice m'appartient, est ce que cette fois ci c'est assez clair ? » S'emporta le vampire

Au grand damne du professeur ce ne fut pas l'expression piteuse, voir légèrement honteuse à laquelle il s'attendait qui prit place sur le visage pâle, mais un immense sourire ainsi qu'une joie indescriptible.

-« C'est la plus belle déclaration que l'on m'ait jamais faite » fit le brun d'une toute petite voix.

La première pensée qui s'imposa au Veela quand il entendit ces mots fut « un Gryffondor c'est con. » puis vint la pensée un peu plus terre à terre « Mais c'est pas du tout comme ça que ça doit ce passé, c'est à moi qu'il devrait dire ça » et enfin, la jalousie. Harry était toujours debout et regardait son vampire avec des yeux énamouré, il avait la furieuse envie de lui bondir dessus et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine, mais une main qui attrapa timidement la sienne l'en dissuada. Les iris vertes se perdirent dans un lac gris et Harry en eu le souffle coupé.

-« J'ai besoin de toi » souffla simplement le blond laissant librement s'exprimer son côté Veela.

Le Survivant ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il recommença son manège un dizaine de fois avant qu'un son ne sorte enfin.

-« Je ne peux pas. » souffla t-il. Son regard embrassa les deux Serpentard et il haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas choisir. » répéta t-il.

Les deux autres eurent l'impression d'une douche froide en entendant les quatre petits mots et il leur fallut quelques secondes pour bien les comprendre. Draco lâcha la main d'Harry sans s'en rendre compte et Severus pencha la tête de côté, dévisageant son élève comme si il lui poussait une deuxième tête.

-« Harry » commença Draco « Tu ne peux nous faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! »

Une douleur insidieuse s'infiltra en lui et sa respiration se fit laborieuse. Cette indécision lui était pire qu'un rejet. Il avait besoin de sentir son compagnon prêt de lui, de savoir qu'il lui appartenait tout comme il lui appartenait, mais le Gryffondor le lui refusait. Severus sentit ce même coup au cœur mais n'essaya même pas d'analysait ce qu'il ressentait, toute son attention concentré sur le petit brun qui se triturait les doigts devant lui. Après ce qui lui sembla un très long moment Harry prit une grande inspiration et cessa de jouer avec ses mains.

-« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me demander de choisir. » commença le brun trop conscient de son égoïsme. « J'ai besoin de vous. De vous deux. J'ai besoin de vous sentir prêt de moi, de sentir votre amour, d'être sûr de votre amour. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé vous ne pouvez pas me demander de choisir alors que je vous aime tout les deux. »

Le courage qui lui avait servit à prononcer ces mots s'évapora d'un seul coup le laissant seul fasse aux deux hommes qui le regardaient à présent avec une moue dubitative. Le blond fut le premier à ce réjouir de la pseudo déclaration du brun, mais Severus n'y parvint pas tout à fait. Il se leva et se retrouva tout contre son calice en quelques enjambés.

-« M'appartiens-tu ? » demanda t-il de but en blanc

-« Corps et âme » répondit aussitôt l'étudiant

-« Mais aime tu ses baiser autant que les miens ? »

-« Oui » souffla Harry le rouge aux joues sans oser regarder l'homme en face.

Le vampire sentit la rage prendre possession de lui mais il se força à rester calme. Il glissa presque violemment son bras autour de la taille fine du garçon et le ramena contre lui. Le veela se leva d'un bond en voyant cela et jeta un regard noir à son parrain. Harry se blottit un peu plus contre son vampire mais offrit néanmoins un sourire resplendissant au blond. Il lui attrapa la main et le ramena prêt de lui.

-« J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de sentir que vous m'aimez » souffla t-il sentant les phrases de Lucius s'insinuer dans son esprit.

Le vampire consentit à ce que le Veela se joigne à leur étreinte mais il sentit néanmoins qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de ne plus voir la présence du blond comme une agression. Il sentit les deux jeunes gens s'embrasser tout contre lui, mais ce ne fut pas sur ce baiser que son attention se concentra, mais sur la veine qu'il voyait battre dans le cou du blond. Elle exerça sur lui une telle fascination qu'il en oublia presque qui il regardait ainsi. Cette veine lui semblait presque aussi appétissante que celles de son Calice, il tendit la main et s'apprêta à sentir de sang pulser sous ses doigts quand un gémissement le ramena à la réalité. Il regarda sa main avec effrois en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait été sur ce point de faire et l'espace d'un instant il fut perdu. Il avait eu envie de celui qui faisait gémir son calice contre son torse. En entendant le petit brun gémir son prénom il perdit le fil de ses pensées et reprit pied dans la réalité. Il sentit une main attraper doucement la sienne et la faire glisser sur un corps chaud, par-dessous une chemise et son envie se réveilla. Ses mains allèrent caresser la peau pâle rencontrant de tps à autres d'autres mains avec lesquelles ses doigts s'entremêlaient. Severus n'avait plus envie de réfléchir, il voulait juste se laisser aller et profiter de son calice. Avec délicatesse il retira ses mains de la chair tendre et força le blond à faire de même, lequel grogna en lui lançant un regard noir.

-« Je vous déconseille le sol pour ce genre 'd'activité' » railla le professeur « j'ai mieux à vous proposer. »

D'un geste de la main il montra la porte que les deux garçons connaissaient bien et Harry fut le premier à la passer. Il resta debout prêt du le lit et regarda ses deux amants entrer dans la chambre.

-« Assi » leur commanda t-il

Les deux hommes obéirent et attendirent. Le Gryffondor se rapprocha d'eux, mais resta debout. Lentement, les deux Serpentard entreprirent de déshabiller leur compagnon, laissant leurs mains errer et caresser la peau délicate. Se ne fut qu'une fois nu devant eux deux qu'Harry se rendit compte de la tâche ardu qu'il avait entrepris. Comment allait-il faire pour satisfaire ses deux amants, en même temps. Il sentit une sourde angoisse monter en lui mais deux sourires réconfortants le rassurèrent.

-« Tout vas bien ce passer » susurra Severus tout contre sa peau.

-« On va prendre soin de toi » rajouta le préfet en l'attirant à lui pour l'embrasser.

Le Gryffondor noua ses bras autours du cou du blond et gémit en sentant les longs doigts de son maitre des potions glisser le long de son dos. Il sentit d'agréable frisson parcourir tout son corps et remua un peu plus contre le Serpentard.

La bouche du vampire alla d'elle-même se poser sur l'épaule du calice et avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive il se délectait déjà du nectar du garçon, l'écrasant un peu sous son poids. Harry s'arracha au baiser du Veela et rejeta la tête en arrière avec un long gémissement de plaisir en sentant la morsure.

-« Harry » gémit Draco en sentant le plaisir de son compagnon.

Quand le vampire releva la tête il tomba directement dans orbes glacé de son filleul, mais il n'y lu pas l'animosité habituel quand il s'agissait de Harry, mais simplement un désir inextinguible. Il lui adressa alors un sourire en coin, lui signifiant qu'il tolérait sa présence, du moins pour ce soir. Le Survivant bougea un peu et embrassa son vampire tel un affamé. Avec des gestes maladroits il entreprit de le déshabiller mais le maître des potions eu un petit rire en le voyant gesticuler pour ouvrir un simple bouton. Il lui attrapa gentiment les mains et les posa sur la chemise du blond avec un sourire entendu.

D'un geste de la main Severus se retrouva aussi nu que son amant qui s'affairait maintenant à déshabiller le Veela. Il le vit avec envie bouger son bassin sur le sexe de Draco et retint un gémissement.

-« Mmm… » Laissa échapper le blond quand Harry lui caressa la poitrine.

Severus les regarda un instant, partagé entre envie, jalousie et désir. Mais quand il entendit Harry souffler son prénom et lui sommer de les rejoindre, il obéit sans attendre, comme si il avait entendu ce moment depuis qu'il avait éloigné les mains du brun.

Ce qui se passa ensuite sembla hors du temps, comme si un voile s'était déposé sur les trois amants et leur masquait la vu. Ils n'étaient plus que sensations, qu'amour et désir, le Gryffondor au centre de toutes les attentions. Le brun ne savait plus qui le touchait, l'embrassait, le léchait, mais il savait qu'il l'aimait. Il sentit une bouche se poser entre ses cuisses et il hurla de plaisir. Des doigts allèrent jouer entre ses fesses et il se crut au paradis. Quand il sentit autre chose pousser entre celles-ci il frémit d'impatience et se cambra le souffle court.

Les yeux à demi-clos il laissa sa main caresser le sexe qui se présentait à elle. La bouche qui allait et venait sur sa virilité et ce qui faisait le mouvement en lui eu raison de lui et il se libéra dans long râle rapidement suivit de celui qui le pilonnait et de celui qu'il caressait. Les trois hommes se laissèrent ensuite retomber dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes et apprécia la félicité qui les étreignaient.

Quand ils eurent reprit leur souffle ils bougèrent enfin et se calèrent confortablement, le vampire et le Veela se pressant chacun contre leur compagnon. Jamais ce dernier ne s'était sentit autant à sa place qu'à cet instant. Tous leurs soucis semblaient s'être envolé et seul restait le bonheur d'être enfin réuni. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, un sourire heureux pendu à leur lèvres.

Draco fut le premier réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard. Mais il ne su dire avec exactitude ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. A ses côtés son compagnon dormait paisiblement, mais Severus, lui, semblait aux prises avec un horrible cauchemar. Le blond regarda longuement son parrain, comme fasciné de le voir aussi vulnérable. Le visage de mangemort était tordu dans une expression de profonde souffrance et ses bras était serré autour de sa poitrine comme dans une veine tentative de protection. Après un long moment à le regarder le préfet se décida enfin à enjamber le corps endormi du Survivant et à réveiller son parrain. Mais à peine sa main avait t'elle effleuré le bras de ce dernier qu'il se retrouva face à deux yeux rouge de colère. Il fallut un peu de temps à Severus pour sortir de son rêve. Quand il comprit à qui appartenait la main qu'il essayait de broyer il la lâcha immédiatement et passa une main lasse sur son visage, ses yeux ayant repris leur couleurs sombre habituelle.

-« Draco » Murmura t-il pour ne pas réveiller Harry « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

-« Tu avais l'air de faire un cauchemar. » se défendit le blond.

Le mangemort ne répondit rien, se rallongea et ferma les yeux.

-« Je suis désolé » reprit le blond « je n'ai pas voulu tout ça. »

-« Je sais » lui répondit son parrain au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Draco resta assit sur le lit entre Severus et Harry pendant un très long moment, commençant même à ce rendormir, avant qu'un mouvement du côté de ce dernier ne le réveille à nouveau. Le petit brun s'étira comme un chat et se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir paresseusement pour regarder le blond.

-« Bonjour. » fit il encore à moitié endormi.

-« Je ne pense pas que ce soit le terme approprié Harry. Il est presque sept heures du soir. » Répondit Severus faisant sursauter les deux garçons.

-« Le diner ! » s'exclama le préfet en bondissant hors du lit. « Si mon père ne me voit pas ce soir il va encore se poser des questions. »

Le vampire se redressa et regarda le veela se démener afin de retrouver ses affaires dans le gros bordel qu'ils avaient mit avec un petit sourire moqueur, puis se pencha sur sa table de nuit avant de rendre ses lunettes au brun qui en fut reconnaissant. Draco s'habilla à la hâte, enfila ses chaussures sans même faire ses lacets, donna un rapide baiser à son compagnon avant de se précipiter vers la porte de la chambre.

-« Draco » appela Harry

-« Désolé, mais je dois vraiment y aller » répondit le blond en quittant la pièce précipitamment non sans lancer un dernier baiser au Gryffondor.

-« Draco » répéta le brun bien conscient que le blond ne pouvait plus l'entendre « C'est mon uniforme ça. »

Asuivre

* * *

J'aime beaucoup cette fin de chapitre, même si j'ai (beaucoup) foirée le lemon XD Mais bon j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ^^

Le prochain chapitre est écrit, j'attends que ma béta le corrige ^^

J'espère que j'aurai le temps d'écrire les deux suivants dans la semaine :/ mais c'est pas sûr.

D'ailleurs, je m'excuse d'avance dans le cas où je ne pourrais pas publier le chap 20 la semaine prochaine, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je vais en angleterre demain et je ne sais pas quand j'aurai ma connection internet là bas ^^"

Donc voilà... A bientôt et laissez moi pleiiiin de review ! J'adore les review ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'en laisse et à tous ceux qui lisent ^^


End file.
